Lost in the Ages
by 0oDemigod
Summary: Actions have consequences. That is known. But, when one action provides consequences strong enough to break Olympus; the guilty party must come to terms with what has been done. And what exactly that means for their future... (Percy/Annabeth/Hera pairing)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! This is me trying to write out an idea that's been on my mind for quite some time! **_

_**I wasn't sure how to rate this, but I'm going to categorize it under M just in case. I really am not comfortable writing full on mature stuff, but there is some highly suggestive stuff that will be present throughout the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series. I only own the basic plotline of this story.**_

* * *

The partying atmosphere was a constant that night. Greeks and Romans alike mingled with the gods and goddesses of Olympus as music boomed and the sky exploded with dozens of fireworks at a time.

Percy and Annabeth watched from the sidelines; content to leave the other members of the seven to deal with the praise spilling from their comrades.

"It's over," Annabeth breathed; her eyes fluttering closed as she enjoyed the music floating down to her ears. "No more fighting. No more. We're finally done."

Percy smiled and pulled his girlfriend towards him, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing a soft kiss to her lips. "I know. We can finally live our life. Finish school, get jobs, start a family, and grow old together."

Annabeth grinned against his lips and pulled away, before pulling him towards the snack table, "C'mon seaweed brain. I want a drink in celebration."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "Uh, you don't mean alcoholic right? Cause I don't think we're suppose too."

The daughter of Athena laughed and pointed at the punch bowl, "I meant fruit punch."

Percy blushed and fiddled with his shirt, "Oh, right."

They made their way across the dance floor, and stopped by the punch bowl as they took the time to pour themselves a cup.

Deciding to explore the newly redecorated Olympus, they made their way around the connecting streets of the floating mountain cap; admiring all the hard work and skill that went in to designing the architecture of the palace of the gods.

After a while, a distinct buzzing sensation in their heads began to become more and more pronounced. Percy grabbed his forehead and let out a frustrated groan, "I think someone spiked the drinks."

Annabeth sighed as she rubbed her temple, "Probably the Stolls; remember, they pulled a stunt like this at Clarisse's birthday party."

Percy had to stifle a snort at the memory of a drunk Clarisse stumbling around the campfire; looking for her spear, and eventually figuring out it was strapped to her back the whole time, "Yeah, except we skipped right to the hangover portion of it."

She exhaled sharply through her nose, "Alright, let's go see if we can find the infirmary. Apollo probably keeps a hangover cure there or someth-!"

They had been so preoccupied with focusing on dulling the throb inside their head, that they both forgot to watch ahead of them, and ended up walking smack dab into a surprised goddess's back; effectively causing all three of them to intimately meet the stone walkway.

Annabeth quickly clambered off of the lady; pulling her boyfriend up with her in a smooth motion, "Sorry about that, my lady. We weren't paying attention."

The other woman groaned a bit, before rising to her feet and turning to face the two demigods; a glare of annoyance and slight pain present on her face.

Both half-bloods immediately stiffened as they were greeted with the sight of their least favorite Olympian, "Hera?"

The goddess looked younger. Much younger, as if she suddenly went from experienced no-nonsense soccer mom, to fresh-out-of-collage babysitter. She was still obviously the same person, she just looked as if fifth-teen years had suddenly been subtracted from her form, "Why do you look so different?"

The marriage goddess huffed and crossed her arms, a glare settling on the two of them, "This is what I normally look like when I am not affiliated with Zeus."

Percy scrunched up his eyebrows, "What do you mean 'not affiliated with Zeus?' Haven't you always been?"

Hera hesitated; her hand rose and massaged a temple, a look of discomfort caused Annabeth to figure out she must of drank the spiked punch too. "This was my form before I married Zeus. It signifies the years when I was younger and worshiped as a maiden goddess."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes, and gestured to the goddess, "So why do you look like this now? Shouldn't you be in your 'mother' form?"

Hera scowled; her eyes seemed to burn holes through Annabeth's head. "I have decided that it is high time Zeus and I took a break from our marriage. I've been rather frustrated with him recently, and decided he doesn't deserve my companionship while his attitude remains the way it is."

Understanding dawned in the two's eyes, and they wisely dropped the topic.

The goddess pursed her lips and sighed, "Now is there something you need, or can continue on my way? I have a headache and would like to retire for the night."

Percy blinked and nodded, "Actually, we were heading to the infirmary. We had some of the punch, which turned out to be a bad idea, and were looking to see if Apollo kept any cures there. Do you know if there is any available there?"

Hera shook her head, "No, I'm afraid not. The punch was spiked with one of Hermes' favorites. The antidote is quite hard to come by. It wears off naturally in seventy-eight hours, but the infirmary won't have any remedies on hand."

Annabeth cursed, "Well that's just great..."

The goddess's eyes softened and she let out a sigh, "Although, since I have not been able to formally thank you for your part in defeating Gaea and her giants, I believe it would be acceptable to share some of the remedy I confiscated from Hermes last time he tried this."

Both of the two seemed to brighten up a bit at that, but there was still some distrust in their eyes, "As long as you don't put me to sleep again." Percy muttered.

Hera chuckled, "None of that. You have my word as a goddess. Now come on, I am not offering a second time."

She turned and started walking towards the west side of the mountain. Percy and Annabeth shared a critical look before following after the goddess. They may not of completely trusted her, but the pounding in their heads was proving to be too much to continue allowing.

Hera's temple was up quite a ways, and the walk there was silent and uneasy. There was evident tension in all three of their bodies, but they did their best to ignore it. Annabeth smirked as she looked around at all the buildings surrounding them. She had really gone all out designing the place.

It was sure to last throughout the ages.

Eventually, they arrived to the courtyard leading to the goddess's temple. Peacocks and calves frolicked about the area, as some nymphs tended to the vegetation. Some did double takes at seeing the two demigods trailing behind their mistress, but otherwise remained silent. The more playful calves trotted up to them as they walked and nudged their noses against their hips and stomach. Two amazon looking guards stood watch at the entrance to the temple; coming to attention when they saw the three approach. Hera nodded in greeting to them, but did not stop to chat; continuing up to the stairs of the palace entrance, and pushing open the doors.

Looking around the room, Percy realized it wasn't the fanciest place on Olympus. In fact, it had a rather homely feel to it; although, there were still some more regal features built in to the architecture to give off a rather royal atmosphere. He smiled at Annabeth, "You did a good job."

Annabeth smirked smugly, and opened her mouth to speak. "I know."

A dry chuckle escaped Hera, drawing our attention to her as she started climbing the stairs to the palaces' second level, "As much as it pains me to say it. Yes. I do believe she did a rather nice job. I am quite pleased with how the property turned out."

She turned to face us on the third step and held out her hand in a halting manner, "Now wait here. I will go get the antidote from the medicine cabinet."

We obediently stopped and waited. The pounding was becoming more and more intense, effectively starting to become more like a migraine than anything.

Percy put his head in his hands and exhaled slowly, "Feels like the minotaur decided to use me for a punching bag. I seriously hate headaches. And punch. And anything having to do with Hermes."

Annabeth laughed, "Me too. But, at least we'll be rid of it soon enough."

The son of Poseidon frowned, "Can we trust her? She hasn't exactly given us much reason too."

The blond sighed, "As much as I dislike her, I can't think of any real reason she would harm us. We're the Heroes of Olympus Percy, and she owes us a lot for going along with her little unite the demigods plot. She may not be our biggest fan, but I don't think she's out to double cross us."

Percy grinned, "At least we can cross one name of my 'gods who want to kill me' list. So, that's pretty nice."

"I think it's sad you even have a list seaweed brain."

"I can't help it."

They laughed and settled in to comfortable silence as they waited for the goddess to return. Vaguely, they could hear one or two nymphs moving around the building and listened as they cleaned and cooked. A minute later, Hera appeared on the staircase. She was carrying a couple glass bottles that sloshed with a glowing purple liquid.

She stopped in front of them and handed both a bottle, "This should take care of the headache, however you might get little ones the next couple of days. Take three capfuls every hour until you go to bed, then take one capful in the morning. That should do it."

They nodded before spinning the cap off and filling it once. Hera opened hers and did the same, before downing it and smacking her lips.

Her eyes narrowed as she studied the aftertaste, but the two half-bloods continued to drink the second capful; filling the third.

Hera lifted the bottle and sniffed the contents, when suddenly, just as Annabeth and Percy downed the third cupful, Hera shrieked and dropped the glass; cursing Hermes and Aphrodite as she turned and smacked the bottles from the two's hands, "Wait! They switched it! It's a lust spell!"

Annabeth froze, her eyes staring straight into the goddess's. Percy mimicked his girlfriend; both freezing in place as a purple mist slowly covered their eyes.

Hera cursed and slowly inched away from them. She dealt with this spell before; as long as you don't move to quickly or make a noise they won't snap and come after you. Plus, the goddess herself had downed some of the potion, which means it was only a matter of time before she too felt the effects.

Until then, she needed to get to a room and hide. Hopefully, the two would stay there until the spell wore off, and then they could pretend this whole stupid thing never happened.

Well, after killing Aphrodite and Hermes of course.

It was during her musing on how to murder the two, that she forgot to look behind her and accidently bumped into a wall.

The small and almost unnoticeable thump was enough to make her freeze in terror, and the other two inhabitants of the room immediately turned their attention to the frozen woman.

The result was instant. Hera took off running down the hallway, and up the stairs to her room to hide. The other two chased, a predatory look in their normally innocent eyes.

"Those two idiots are going to Tartarus for this!" Hera snarled as she tore into her room, and slammed the door closed. "I swear Aphrodite and Hermes are going to pay for this!"

She locked the door, and stepped back towards her bathroom. Ready to run and lock herself in there if need be. The handle to the French doors to her room shook before a soft clicking sound was pronounced.

It took a moment for Hera's growing horror to be realized as the door clicked open, and the two demigods waltzed in with a certain sway.

Annabeth smirked and held up one of her hair pins, "Locks aren't a problem, _my goddess_."

Hera growled at the daughter of Athena, "I swear if your mother wouldn't kill me, I'd send you to Tartarus for that comment!"

Percy threw a lazy arm over his girlfriends' shoulder, "Been there, done that."

The two advanced and Hera took an uneasy step back; shaking her head sharply to counter the effects of the potion as it slowly began to kick in, "Stay back!"

They didn't listen, lunging for the goddess as she ran inside the bathroom, closing the door quickly behind her scrambling for a lock on her door, and nearly screamed with frustration when she couldn't, "Really!? You couldn't design a lock on the bathroom door!?"

As if in answer, the door slowly swung open, and Hera was forced to trail back as Annabeth pushed her into the bathroom counter, using her hands on either side of her waist to trap her between the counter and her front.

She glared at the half-blood pushing her back; her eyes becoming more and more dangerous as she growled, but the potion started to blur her vision in a curtain of purple mist as it became harder and harder to resist the effects, "You better stop this. Right. Now."

Annabeth smirked and lifted her up onto the counter, simultaneously hiking up Hera's dress to her thighs and running her hands over the smooth skin, "Or what?"

Hera narrowed her eyes at the daughter of Athena, but was forced to bit down hard on her lip as she was forced back; her legs casually thrown over the blondes' shoulders.

Annabeth slowly leaned down and brushed her lips against the goddess's collar bone, and grinded into the other woman's hips.

Hera groaned. Her back arching off the counter as she threw her head back when the action brought a certain sensation rushing up her spine.

Percy hopped up on the counter beside the marriage goddess and clicked his tongue at his girlfriend, "You hog. Save some for me."

Annabeth chuckled deviously, "Patience, seaweed brain. You'll get your turn. And really? Can you blame me? Making sounds like that, and I haven't even taken her clothes off yet."

Hera panted; the potion starting to take over her mind, beginning to leave her completely at the two demigods' mercy, "You won't get that chance. I won't allo-!"

She bit back a moan as the blonde adjusted her legs, so that they were hooked over her arms as she rolled her hips into the woman writhing underneath her, "Really now? You look ready to beg us to take you. To make you scream our name, over and over until it's the last thing you remember."

Percy and Annabeth smiled down at the goddess; the purple mist in their eyes corrupting their minds, and turning them into a form of predator more dangerous than any other. Annabeth gestured to her boyfriend, who nodded quickly, before jumping down from the counter.

Hera had to stifle a gasp as the son of Poseidon lifted her into his arms, before moving from the bathroom and to the bedroom; laying her down on the king sized bed, and pulling her into his lap so that they were face to face. Annabeth's arms circled her from behind, and Hera realized she was firmly sandwiched between the two.

The queen of the gods shook her head slowly, her mind on the last lines of defense against the spell that already wrecked the two surrounding her and breathed out strangled sentence, "I won't give in."

Percy chuckled lowly, as he pulled the white, pristine gown over the goddess's head and Annabeth smirked against the skin of her neck as a mischevious hand ventured down a toned stomach; causing Hera to arch into the offending appendage and cry out as it reached it's destination, "Oh my queen, you already have."

* * *

Percy was the one to wake up first. His mind was swimming with memories of the party, and the terrible headache that plagued them. However, once he realized he was naked in some strangers bed, and he had no memory of how he ended up in this situation.

Well, he wanted to panic.

However, once he spotted Annabeth's signature strawberry-blond hair, he visually deflated in relief. At least he hadn't went and slept with someone else, and ended up cheating.

If there was one thing he never wanted to do, it was cheat on Annabeth.

However, he soon realized it wasn't just them in the bed. Firmly wedged between their two bodies under the sheets was another woman. Her back was flush against Annabeth's', with both her arms wrapped around the mystery woman's waist.

The persons face was buried in the pillow she was resting on, the sheet covering all three of them rested on her chest protecting her from any accidental exposures. Percy gently rested on his elbow, and reached over the woman to shake Annabeth awake.

Her eyes gently opened, and she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "What? OH MY GODS, WHAT HAPPENED!"

Percy quickly shushed her, before gesturing to the woman between them, "This is bad. I can't even tell who it is!"

Annabeth held up a finger to her lips, before brushing the hair out of the woman's face, and slowly tilting her head back so they could figure out her identity.

As soon as they saw her face, their stomachs dropped.

Annabeth hissed quietly, and pulled her arms back slowly from around the goddess's waist, "HERA!? How the hades did we end up sleeping with Hera!?"

Percy rubbed his temple, "I think I remember something about her panicking right before we took the remedy, but I can't remember much of anything else."

He blushed, "Just some flashes of what happened while we were... uhh, indisposed."

Annabeth sighed angrily, before wincing and making sure they hadn't woken up the lose cannon, "I remember something about Hermes and Aphrodite. They must of messed with the remedy. It probably caused this whole situation."

Percy opened his mouth to speak, when he caught sight of a wide-eyed Hera staring up at the two of them quietly arguing above her.

The demigods immediately held up their hands, and backed away from her. Each of them wrapping a sheet around them from the bed, "I don't know what happened! I swear! We are just as confused as you are!"

Hera gave them a look of pure murder, before sitting up, carefully making sure the sheet hadn't faulted in covering her chest. She growled and nearly snarled, "YOU BETTER PRAY TO ALL THE GODS YOU'RE TELLING THE TRUTH!"

Annabeth and Percy shared a tortured glance, 'Oh, we are so screwed.'

* * *

_**Well? What do you think?**_

_**Please leave a review, but no flames please.**_

_**If you don't like it, don't read it. **_

_**Until the next time~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So, I pretty much broke my rule of not making it too sexual.**_

_**Opps... **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series.**_

* * *

Except for the fact that he was wrapped in a sheet, and wasn't wearing pants. Or any type of clothing for the matter.

That really did nothing to make this situation better.

Annabeth stood on the other side of the king-sized bed; she had tied the blanket around herself, so to allow her arms more range of motion in case they would have to defend themselves from an angry goddess's wrath.

The two of them watched said immortal carefully, quick to react in case she suddenly decided fried demigod would be a great way to start off the day.

Annabeth raised her hands in surrender, "Look. We don't remember much of what happened. Just bits and pieces."

Hera glared furiously, "And that's suppose to reassure me? I wake up, naked, in bed with the two demigods who despise me most, also naked, after a night I can barely recall! How the hades is any of this even possible!?"

Percy coughed silently, his mouth was dry and his throat screamed for a supply of water, "Everything is mostly a blank after we drank that potion. I can barely remember you yelling something about Hermes and Aphrodite, but nothing important after that."

Annabeth's eyes were stormy as she rested her chin in her palm and sighed, "Same here. Something about 'switching the potion.' Then nothing of importance."

Hera narrowed her eyes, "And what of the memories deemed not important?"

Both Percy and Annabeth stiffened and shared a look. The memories they were leaving out were what they could remember of their rather tiring night.

It probably wasn't a good idea to bring it up while Hera looked ready to kill something.

After it became apparent the two weren't willing to break their silence, Hera exhaled sharply through her nose and groaned, "I'm going to kill those two idiots. I swear."

The two demigods took the moment to study the queens' appearance. Her brown hair was ruffled in the back and slightly tangled in the front. Her face was tired, her pink lips swollen and abused. Which meant they must of been kissing her a lot. Yikes.

Her body seemed normal per their observations, only the numerous love-bites and hickies that riddled what they could see of her body were the only indicator of last nights' activities.

Annabeth frowned when she spotted the sole bruise habiting Hera's body. A lone handprint on her left wrist brought a memory raging to her senses that nearly knocked her to her knees.

_"Say it."_

_"N-N-No."_

_Annabeth clicked her tongue disapprovingly and bit down lightly on the neck of the woman sandwiched between Percy and herself as punishment; earning a small cry from the panting female, before running her tongue over the light mark in apology._

_"Say it."_

_Hera shook her head defiantly, the action causing Percy to smirk over the pale shoulder of the body between them, "Hard to crack, ain't she?"_

_Annabeth stuck out her tongue at him childishly, "I'll get it out of her. Just watch."_

_The daughter of wisdom snaked her hand down the exposed stomach to the pale thighs currently spread apart courtesy of Percy's knees; running her fingers tantalizingly up and down the inside of said body parts. _

_Percy pulled the goddess to him, swallowing the moan that threatened to escape those soft lips. He gave a sound of approval as a hand snaked into his hair, and as Annabeth's hand finally found its original destination, Hera gasped into the kiss and arched her back sharply; thrusting her hips against the guilty appendage again and again until she was moaning shamelessly._

_Annabeth pulled the goddess back towards her, her free hand turning Hera's head to the side so that Annabeth could run her thumb over the woman's abused lips, "Say it."_

_Hera fisted her hands into the material of Annabeth's shorts. (Really, why did she have to be the only one half-naked?) Her whole body trembled as Annabeth's unforgiving hand continued it's relentless attack between her legs. Yet she still gasped out a defiant reply, "Make me."_

_Percy snorted from where he was currently worshiping her bra-covered chest, "Now you've done it."_

_ Annabeth had removed her hands from her body, and moved back slightly before pulling the goddess onto her knees in front of Percy and unclasping her bra. A predatory growl echoed in the marriage goddess's ear as Annabeth slipped the bra-straps from her arm and then the entire undergarment was removed. A shiver ran up the length of her spine as she was exposed to the two demigods' eager eyes. "I will."_

_Annabeth pulled the goddess into her lap; her front flush against the bare back. She used her own knees to spread the creamy thighs slowly, making sure Percy watched as she dominated their prize. _

_A pair of underwear was all that concealed the treasure underneath, and Annabeth made sure to slowly pull it down the smooth legs; savoring the moment they got to see the queen of Olympus panting and begging for them to take her._

_Annabeth then pushed her forward onto her front, before molding herself to her back and gently easing a hand underneath Hera's stomach, until once again it moved lower and lower before coming to stop between her thighs, pressing two fingers into the tight velvety heat that was Hera._

_Said goddess cried out in ecstasy at the new position, her hips instinctively pushing down to meet the first thrust of the invading fingers. _

_Annabeth smirked against Hera's neck, setting a pace with her hand that had Hera grinding uncontrollably against her limb._

_Annabeth grabbed her left wrist in one hand and pinned it above the goddess's head. After she adjusted to the new position, Hera rested her forehead on the silken sheets as she moved her hips faster and faster against foreign fingers moving inside of her._

_A whimper managed to escape her throat as she closed her eyes and softly begged, "Please."_

_Hera's eyes rolled to the back of her head, as her lover complied; moving her hand more firmly and quickly against her core, "Oh Gods!"_

_She quickly let out a disappointed whine when the daughter of Athena slowed her hand down to an agonizingly slow pace._

_A__nnabeth growled against the back of her throat, "Say it."_

_Hera sighed pitifully and tilted her head back, allowing Annabeth to capture her lips in a heated kiss; the blondes tongue ravaging the inside of her mouth as a knot began to form in Hera's lower abdomen._

_Annabeth smirked against the Olympian's lips, "Say it."_

_"Yours," Hera breathed; giving in and moaning the one word that pleased the two demigods more than anything else. "All yours."_

Annabeth grabbed her head, swaying on her feet as the flashback passed. Percy was immediately at her side, checking for any wounds or attackers, "Are you all right!? What happened!?"

The daughter of Athena groaned, and shook her head slowly. The memory left her body feeling uncomfortably stuffy; her mouth suddenly going dry. Percy watched as his girlfriend's cheeks turned a deep shade of scarlet, and as she timidly stared at the ground, "It was nothing."

Hera let out an exasperated huff and flopped back down on the bed, "Like hades it was nothing. You're getting your missing memories back. You'll have flashbacks for the next month until everything is back in place."

Percy growled, "And how exactly do you know that?"

Hera glared at him, "It's not the first time I've seen this potion Jackson. How do you think I recognized it in the first place? Ares and Apollo used to get these all the time when they were younger. And I've seen the after affects more times than I can remember."

Annabeth widened her eyes, "So this has been used against you before?"

Hera sighed and rubbed her eyes tiredly, "No. Everyone was too scared of Zeus to even try anything-"

The queen of Olympus shot up in her bed wide eyed, a look of tremendous panic on her face, "Oh Styx! Zeus! He'll kill us all!"

"Wait what!?" Percy yelped, "I thought you guys were on a break or something! That's not cheating, is it!?"

Annabeth had a calculating look on her face, "He's still jealous though, isn't he?"

"I thought Hera was the jealous one," Percy asked; oblivious to the glare burning through the back of his head courtesy of the Queen of the Gods.

"You would think so," Hera spat. "But I am nothing compared to Zeus. In his mind, a break means he can do whatever he wants with whoever he wants, while if I so much as look at another person, he rages. He's worse than I am."

The two demigods exchanged nervous looks, "Well that's just wonderful."

Hera sighed and wrapped the sheet around her tighter, before walking towards the bathroom door, "I need to shower. You two need to leave before anyone comes looking, and make sure nobody see's you! That's the last thing I need right now."

With that, she entered the restroom; slamming the door behind her.

Annabeth cursed and began collecting her clothes from various parts of the room, while her boyfriend did the same; both very careful to ensure their sheets covered them.

Percy was about to duck behind a small couch to change, when a flash of red on Annabeth's back caught his eyes, "Hey wise girl. What's on your back?"

Annabeth frowned and reached behind her, "I think I was scratched. I don't know for sure, it's hard to tell."

Percy thought for a moment, before walking over to her and looking at her back, "Do you want me to check? No funny business, I swear."

Annabeth pursed her lips for a moment, before nodding and turning her back towards him; letting the sheet drop to her mid-back.

Percy examined the marks, a contemplating look on his face, then turned Annabeth back around, "You got scratches all right, and my nails are nowhere long enough to leave those. So, unless you got really itchy or something." He gestured towards the closed bathroom door, "I think you got back-scratches from Hera."

Annabeth winced and pulled the sheet back up her back, "That would explain the stinging."

Percy guffawed and turned to walk back to the small couch, when Annabeth suddenly grabbed his arm, "You have them too. Up by your shoulders. They're not going to be easy to hide."

The two of them where silent for a moment, when Percy finally spoke. "Did we really do this? I mean our first time, and Hera's a part of it?! It's like a bad dream."

The blonde exhaled sharply, "I know how it's not how we pictured it Percy, but lets just be happy Hera didn't kill us and forget this ever happened. Let's not let it ruin everything."

Percy smiled and kissed her forehead, "Will do wise girl. Now lets change and get out of here, before we run out of luck."

After they finally managed to dress and sneak out of the palace, Hera walked out of the bathroom; a determined look on her face, "Now, how shall I destroy Hermes and Aphrodite this time?"

* * *

_Annabeth liked being on top. That was obvious to Percy. She liked the power she held over the queen. She liked the way she had her screaming her name like it was the last thing the goddess would ever say._

_And Percy liked that. _

_He wasn't as demanding as Annabeth was. He was more laid back, more loving and careful in the way he touched the royal woman. While Annabeth was passionate and demanding in her actions._

_It was something he loved about the daughter of Athena. She was more sure of herself, of what she wanted and what steps she had to take to reach that goal. While, he was always second guessing himself and what he had to do._

_Yet some how they worked. Some how they were a great couple. Some how they completed each other._

_And some how they got the queen of Olympus in bed; submitting to them in a way that sent a charged pulse vibrating throughout their bodies._

_Percy's hands were on her waist, gently massaging the smooth flesh with careful fingers; trailing his lips down her chest and stomach._

_Hera let out a small gasp as his lips met a rather sensitive part of her chest, his tongue swirling around her pink nipple._

_Annabeth laughed as the needy goddess arched her back, a desperate tone in her moans as she grabbed and clenched the blankets._

_The daughter of Athena was lounging on the side of them, watching the two with a know-it-all smirk on her face. Hera let out a small cry when she reached over and ran her hand over the sensitive flesh throbbing between her legs; causing her to arch even higher into the man hovering over her._

_"Stop," she pleaded desperately; turning her head and exposing her pale neck to the two demigods. "Stop teasing me. I can't... I can't take it anymore."_

_Percy stopped his ministrations on her chest, and looked up at the goddess laying underneath him. He exchanged a look with Annabeth, before smiling mischievously, "Very well."_

_With that, he began to move down her body; leaving a trail of wet, sloppy kisses on her skin until he reached her thighs. His ran his tongue up and down her shaking appendages for a moment, then suddenly latched on to the wetness between her legs._

_The moan that followed was the sweetest thing the two half-bloods had ever heard. _

_Hera threw her head back, and moved her hips up slightly to grind against Percy's probing tongue._

_Percy grabbed her hips and held them down, while Annabeth pressed a demanding kiss to the goddess's mouth. _

_Hera complied with her, meeting her in a fierce kiss and allowing herself to submit to the other females demand._

_One of the daughter of wisdom's hands found the goddess's soft breasts and began roughly kneading the flesh._

_Percy looked up and smiled at his girlfriend, who gave him a wink as she pulled away from Hera's swollen lips._

_He returned the wink then leaned back down, to run his tongue over a sensitive bundle of nerves that had Hera's legs shaking with want. Percy set one over his shoulder and continued his mission. Tasting the goddess until her legs clenched around his head, and she arched her back, screaming as a raging fire seemed to envelope her senses, leaving her sensitive nerves soaring high above the clouds. _

_Percy pulled away and licked his lips, looking to his girlfriend as he smiled, "You should really try that."_

_The daughter of Athena chuckled, before looking at the flushed woman._

_Annabeth smirked and straddled Hera's waist; her hands removing her belt, and tying the woman's hands to the headboard of the bed. Then she pulled her shirt off and used it to blindfold the now squirming goddess. _

_Hera let out a disapproving huff, but quieted when Annabeth smacked her thigh lightly, "None of that, your majesty. Trust me. You'll like this."_

_The she pulled Percy over and grinned, "Lets see how long it takes her to beg for it again."_

Percy woke with a shout, his body was uncomfortably hot, and every detail of that dream swam through his mind.

Even after four months, he was still getting flashbacks.

He was about to get to the bathroom and splash his face with cold water, when a knock on his cabin door forced him to take an alternate route.

He was greeted by Will Solace and Katie Gardner, who seemed to just of woken up too.

Percy ran a hand down his face, "What's wrong? It's like six in the morning."

Will shrugged, "I don't know. Katie said there was an emergency council meeting. Chiron sent her to get me and you."

Katie nodded, "He hasn't started yet, but we are the only ones missing. Apparently, they just got news from Olympus."

"What's happened up there?" Percy asked his eyes narrowing in thought.

They both bit their lip and sighed, "Zeus is putting together a manhunt. He's using demigods. Apparently, whoever left knew how to keep the gods from tracking them."

Percy scratched his head, and looked around, "Okay. So who left?"

"That's what we are about to find out," Will patted the son of Poseidon on his back. "Now hurry, everyone's waiting."

* * *

_**Alright, so what did you guys think?**_

_**Leave a review please, but no flames.**_

_**Until next time~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm**_** back!**_

_**Sorry, this one took a bit longer because my computer was being stupid.**_

_**But, the chapter is up now so enjoy it!**_

_**Warning: It's rated M for a reason people!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series.**_

* * *

Chiron was standing at the head of the Ping-Pong table; sadly watching as his camp councilors crowded into the room and stood at attention around the table.

Jason stood to the left side of the centaur, Leo and Piper next in line. The three nodded to arriving councilors as they walked in; Percy immediately moving to Annabeth's side at Chiron's right.

Everyone else looked to the head of the table as Chiron cleared his throat, "I'm sorry to wake you all so early, but an urgent message from the Olympian council arrived just a half-hour ago. I'm afraid some of your services are once more, to be put to use."

Leo groaned and face-palmed, "Really? We just got through a war not too long ago! Don't tell me another mysterious enemy is rising again!"

Clarisse grunted, "Stop complaining, and let the man finish punk."

The son of Hephaestus huffed, before pulling out a paper clip from his pocket and bending it into different shapes.

"As I was saying," Chiron continued. "It seems another Olympian had disappeared."

The council was silent, when suddenly every demigod began trying to speak. The older ones all stayed quiet, a million thoughts running through their heads; trying to figure out who disappeared and why.

Suddenly, Annabeth slammed her hand onto the table; drawing every single set of eyes to the daughter of Athena, "QUIET! We're not going to figure out anything with you all acting like clueless babies! We need more information, which Chiron clearly has, since he doesn't look finished with his announcement."

The centaur sent the blonde a small smile and continued, "Right. Now, here is what I've been told. It seems Hera has once again disappeared from Olympus."

Percy and Annabeth stiffened at the mention of the queen of the gods; their faces immediately becoming momentarily unreadable.

Everyone else looked on unbelievingly at Chiron; willing him to continue.

"As far as I was told, she was not kidnapped or taken by someone. She simply decided to leave," Chiron said. "The only evidence of this is a note she left behind, explaining how she wanted to learn more from humanity, and decided to take a leave of absence from Olympus."

Jason sighed, "So, she wasn't kidnapped again. She just wants to learn more about mortals?"

Chiron nodded, "Efforts to track her have not been successful by any of the gods. Even Artemis and Athena. As such, Lord Zeus has called for teams of demigods to search for her, find her, and drag her back to Olympus by any means necessary."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Piper held up her hands, "Why? All she wants is to learn more from humanity. Perhaps she is trying to relate more to us? We know she made a promise to try and get along with demigods more if we won the Giant War. So, why doesn't Zeus just give her some vacation time?"

The ancient centaur sighed and shook his head, "The king of the gods is... how do I put this? Possessive of his wife. He may fear she is seeing someone behind his back, since according to Apollo she has been rather distant from her husband lately."

Percy and Annabeth exchanged nervous looks, thankfully no one else noticed.

"That's a load of bull," Nico scowled from the shadows; causing everyone else to jump from the son of hades surprise arrival. "Everyone knows Hera would never even look at anyone else. She's the goddess of marriage for a reason!"

"Even so," Chiron continued; not even blinking at Nico's shadow arrival. "We must make it our highest priority to bring back the queen of Olympus. Or risk angering the thunder god."

The councilors exchanged glances, before looking to their trainer and nodding.

Chiron smiled tiredly at them, "Return to your cabins for now. The teams will be announced after breakfast, and be alert for any arriving romans. They got the message too, and will also be sending an envoy within the next day. The search will begin tomorrow."

* * *

The search did begin the next day, with the roman envoy consisting of Frank, Hazel, and Reyna arriving in record time.

"So, we're going on a goddess-hunt?" Frank asked, looking between the centaur and his fellow praetor. "Why? Can't we just leave her be? She obviously doesn't want to be found."

"Lord Jupiter wants his queen back," Reyna sighed. "He gave a direct order to find her. Even if we want to leave her alone, we're not allowed too. We have to follow the kings' demand."

"Well, it's stupid demands," Percy grumbled. After what had happened four months ago; he wasn't ecstatic to go find the lost queen. "I just want to relax and live out the rest of my life in peace; not chase after mister marriage problems' runaway wife."

"We don't have a choice Percy. We're the demigods who have had the most dealings with Juno in the past," Jason stated. "Da- Jupiter believes we are the best chance Olympus has at tracking her down."

Percy grunted and crossed his arms, "Fine. So how are we going to do this?"

Leo smiled and slammed a hand on the ping pong table, "I'm staying to finish repairs on the Argo. So, you guys are going to be splitting into pairs to search."

Annabeth nodded, "What's the groups?"

"I'll be going with Nico," Reyna said, before pointing to Frank and Hazel, "Those two are going to travel with us till Washington D.C, then break off and head west while we continue south towards Florida."

Piper went next, "Jason and I are heading to the Southwest to search those states. We shouldn't have to leave North America, since the most the gods have been able to gather is that she is still on this continent."

"Then, we'll check out the west coast," Percy grinned. "Maybe we can stop by Camp Jupiter on the way."

Chiron nodded at the assembled demigods, "Very well. For this particular quest, Zeus will allow all children of the big three to air travel. However, we must work to keep communication to a minimum, as Hera is a goddess, and we do not want her intercepting a message and alerting her to your whereabouts in case you are close to where-ever she has decided to take refuge."

Hazel sighed and looked at the others, "I guess it's time to get going then."

* * *

_**Time skip : Two weeks**_

_She was still tight, Annabeth realized; scissoring her fingers inside Hera as she rested between her legs. _

_"Gods," Hera's head fell back onto the pillow, and she adjusted her hips and bit her lip as the daughter of Athena moved her hand with her hips. "This is more painful than I remember."_

_Annabeth chuckled and pressed their foreheads together; keeping the queens legs spread wide with her hips as her hand continued to explore the territory, "You are rather tight. Even for a goddess. How long has it been since you've last had sex?"_

_The goddess sighed and closed her eyes, "About twenty years. Believe it or not."_

_Percy looked surprised at the news, "Really?"_

_Hera nodded, before letting out a small whine as Annabeth removed her fingers from the goddess._

_The blonde looked at her boyfriend, "Who gets to go first?"_

_Percy smiled, "You're the one who prepared her. You go first."_

_Annabeth raised a eyebrow, "You sure?"_

_"Yeah, go for it," Percy smirked, the purple mist in his eyes glowed. "We got all night you know. I'll get plenty of turns."_

_"I'm not some pleasure slave, you know," Hera huffed; and crossed her arms from underneath Annabeth._

_"We know," The daughter of Athena leaned down, and traced her lips up and down Hera's neck; one hand firmly kneading a heaving breast as the queen arched up against her assailant._

_Hera let out a breathy moan, and fisted her hands in Annabeth's curly blonde hair, "I swear I'm going to jump you if you don't get on with it."_

_Annabeth laughed against the skin of her neck, "I live to serve, my queen."_

_The blonde stood back on her knees, and looked around, "I'll need a strap-on or something. I'm not a guy, so I'll need something to compensate."_

_"I could give you a natural one," Hera suggested. "Transform your body for a bit, or..."_

_She reached for her nightstand, pointing at the second drawer. _

_Annabeth leaned over and opened it. She soon saw a unopened present, and pulled it out. "What's this?"_

_Hera sighed and took the package, "Gift from Aphrodite. I never got to opening it, but she got it for me after I made the mistake of telling her I liked girls too. This is one of her more realistic creations."_

_She opened it, and pulled out a very realistic toy. Percy whistled, "That'll work all right."_

_Annabeth took it, and inspected the item. After a few moments her eyebrows shot up her forehead, "It's enchanted?"_

_The goddess nodded, "It connects physically to you. As if it is a part of your body."_

_"How do I take it off?" the demigoddess asked._

_"Just imagine it becoming a separate part of your body," Hera sat up, and grabbed the object; and pressed the end of it to the area between the naked blonde's legs._

_Immediately, Annabeth fell forward; pressing Hera back against the bed as a wave of foreign pleasure pulsed through her whole body, "Oh Styx...! Is this what guys feel?"_

_Hera was about to speak when a moan tore its' way out of her throat, as the blonde dragged the tip of the object up and down her throbbing core._

_The female half-blood let out a satisfied grunt as Hera grabbed at her back; gasping when she leaned her hips forward and pressed the tip to the goddess's waiting entrance._

_"Ready?" Annabeth asked, looking into the flushed woman's eyes._

_Hera sighed and nodded, wiggling her hips slightly and pulling the demigod down for a wanting kiss._

_The daughter of Athena ravaged the inside of the goddess's mouth, as she hooked a leg around her hips for easier penetration. _

_Annabeth slowly began to push the tip inside of the shuddering goddess, moving forward until she was fully sheathed inside her. The half-blood bit her lip to keep from cursing. Despite her lack of virginity, the goddess was still really, really tight from years of no activity; and, this extra appendage was certainly doing it's job of sending pleasurable tingles up and down her spine.__The marriage goddess arched her back; her head falling back against the pillows as Annabeth stilled, giving her time to adjust. The brunette immortal panted slightly, her nails digging into the skin of Annabeth's back._

_Annabeth let out a low growl, and grabbed Hera's hands; pinning them on either side of the goddess's head. Hera whimpered and turned her head to the side, exposing her neck to the female currently inside of her._

_The demigod ran her tongue up the side of the goddess's neck; before biting into the pale skin and leaving a prominent mark, causing Hera to gasp and move her hips against Annabeth's in reaction._

_The blonde groaned and pulled out halfway, then suddenly slammed back into the mewling woman._

_Hera moved her hips to meet the half-blood's thrust, and let out a moan as she was once again filled so wonderfully._

_Percy watched mesmerized, as Annabeth began to move within the goddess. Quickly setting a rhythm that had Hera being utterly dominated and pounded into the soft mattress below them._

_"Oh gods!" The queen cried out; moving her hips as best she could to met the brutal thrusts as she threw her head back once more; lost in the pleasure of being ravished by the blonde hovering above her._

_Annabeth's hands were retracted from holding the goddess's wrists in place, and moved to grab onto the headboard; simultaneously throwing Hera's legs over her shoulders._

_Using the leverage of the new position, the half-blood was able to thrust deeper into the goddess. The pleasure raging up and down her spine, curtseys of Aphrodite's rather unique gift, had her deaf to all but the woman writhing underneath her as ecstasy flooded throughout her body. _

_Annabeth stared down at her, before moving her arms back on either side of her head, and leaning her head down to look straight into Hera's eyes; a sudden wave of possessiveness from the lust spell washed over her like a storm. Why should Percy and her have to give up their new toy? Zeus obviously didn't care for her, so why couldn't they?_

_Hera let out a frustrated whine when Annabeth began to slow her pace to an agonizingly low rate, only to be silenced by a pair of lips; demanding entrance to the goddess's mouth._

_The immortal complied, and closed her eyes as a tongue tangled with her own in a show of dominance. Once Annabeth pulled away, she grabbed Hera's hands and pinned them above her head, before stopping her movements inside the woman underneath her completely, "Say your ours."_

_The queen of the gods cocked her head to the side, her core throbbed around the foreign appendage and reminded her just how desperate to gain release she was. Hera bit her lip and nodded, "I'm yours."_

_Annabeth growled, "Swear on it!"_

_Hera may of been drunk on that lust spell, but she had just enough sense to remember how bad of an idea that was. Even if Percy and Annabeth were unable to remember, she couldn't risk something like that._

_However, as Annabeth rolled her hips in a inpatient gesture, and a pulse of pleasure traveled throughout her body; she lost her senses and nodded dumbly, every instinct in her body screamed release and she was so close to getting it, "Yours. Only yours. No one else, I swear on the Styx."_

_Annabeth smirked triumphantly, and suddenly moved once more. Her thrusts were animalistic and wild, but it was just what Hera needed. Thunder echoed across the sky as the pact was formed, and a fire exploded within Hera as she screamed the half-bloods' name and arched off the bed so high, the blonde was forced to curl an arm underneath her to support their bodies._

_As the velvety walls rippled around the newly attached member, Annabeth bit back a curse and threw her head back as she reached her end; lifting the goddess off the bed and riding out her orgasm as she nearly cried with relief at the feeling._

_They both slumped onto the mattress a tangled heap of arms and legs, trying to catch their breath._

_Percy clapped from his place on the bed and smiled at his girlfriend, "That was quite the show. I don't know if I'm going to be much better than that."_

_Annabeth leaned over and kissed him, before smacking Hera sharply on her thigh and smirking at her boyfriend, "Give her a minute to recover and we'll find out seaweed brain."_

_Hera rolled her eyes, but none the less complied and rested a bit before the second show was due to begin._

* * *

Annabeth shoot up from her sleep, jumping off the cot and gasping violently from the rather explicit dream.

Even though its been nearly four months and a half, they still got dreams like these.

And she hated it.

Despite not seeing the goddess since, and continuing as best she could with Percy; the couple both acknowledged the odd feeling like they were missing something, and as much as they didn't want to believe that Hera's disappearance had nothing to do with the night they spent together, Annabeth had a horrible feeling that they were connected.

How? She didn't know yet. It's one of the reasons why they kept quite about the new lead they had gotten in Camp Jupiter from a daughter of Apollo with the gift of seeing into the future every now and then. They wanted to be the ones to find her, and solve the mystery of the stupid weird feeling they were getting from this whole quest/man-hunt.

And better they discover something potentially damning than somebody else.

At least then, they'd have time to come up with a way to hide whatever's happened.

She checked the time, and saw it was already 4:45. Her nap had only lasted about an hour and a half, but she already overslept more than she wanted too.

Sighing, she excited the praetors' villa, that Frank let Percy and her use while they were visiting, and headed up towards the barracks of the fourth corhort, where they were suppose to find the daughter of Apollo who produced the clue to Hera's location.

Percy was waiting outside the cohort, passing romans gave him nods and waved at the former praetor. Annabeth smiled as she saw his sea green eyes grinning at her and embraced him once they were finally face to face. "Did you have a good nap, wise girl?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes but none the less smiled at her boyfriend, "Yes seaweed brain, I did."

Percy grinned, before leading her into the barracks and showing her the way to where the demigod was. After a minute of snaking their way through tired looking half-bloods, they finally reached the end of the barracks where a nine year old sat.

She had light blond hair with hazel eyes, and was sitting with another demigod a little bit older than her. Maybe 10 or 12.

"Hi!" She beamed at the two of them, "I'm Stacy, and this is my older brother Josh. Children of Apollo."

Annabeth smiled at them. They were pretty young by demigod standards, but they each had two stripes on the tattoo. So, the daughter of Athena knew they had to be capable warriors for their ages, "I'm Annabeth, and this is Percy. We're here to ask you about the glimpse of the future you had a few days ago."

Stacy nodded and pursed her lips, "Well, I saw the queen, Juno, in a house. But she didn't seem like a goddess."

Percy cocked her head, "What do you mean 'she didn't seem like a goddess?' Was it a mortal you mistakenly thought was Juno?"

The girl shook her head, "No it was her. I recognized her from when she dropped you off here. It's more like something was suppressing her powers, or maybe wherever she went she didn't have powers."

The son of Poseidon went pale, and he quickly nodded, "What else did you see? Anything about the landscape?"

"Well, it was cold," Stacy mused. "And there were mountains and glaciers north of the neighborhood the house was in. So, maybe it's somewhere up north?"

Annabeth's mind was spinning. A sinking feeling in her stomach seemed to confirm her fears, and she turned to Percy; who went white as a ghost, "Alaska. She went to Alaska."

Percy pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, while a small memory came up from the dream she had just had.

_"Yours. Only yours. No one else, I swear on the Styx."_

It was at that point of the revelation that Annabeth realized their problems concerning Hera were only just beginning.

"We're going to have a long journey," Percy muttered; running a hand over his face.

"You have no idea," Annabeth sighed

* * *

_**It's done!**_

_**So, leave a review and what you think might happen!**_

_**I know it's kind of a crack pairing, but Hera has always been my favorite Olympian and the interactions between Percabeth and her have always interested me.**_

_**Till next time~**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I got another chapter done! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series.**_

* * *

"The gods don't have power there," Annabeth explained; pulling her carry-on over her shoulder as they boarded the small ship they had rented to take them from California to Alaska. "They wouldn't be able to sense her, and she wouldn't have to worry about monsters since she'd be no stronger than an ordinary mortal; plus, she wouldn't have a scent for them to track her with."

The son of Poseidon gazed out at the sea and grimaced, "She's going to be angry if we find her. I bet she'll fight us all the way back across the border. Then she'll get her powers back and we're going to have to deal with an angry goddess."

"They'll be able to sense her as soon as she's over the border," Annabeth replied. "If things get to messy, we send a quick Iris-message to Olympus, and get them to drag her back."

Percy nodded and turned back out towards the helm of the boat. The vessel came to life underneath his feet, and quickly started traveling up the coast from San Francisco to Alaska, "We'll get there by tomorrow morning at the latest. Otherwise, I think we need to get some rest. Alaska's huge; trust me. Last time I went there, we knew where to look. Now we don't."

"Anchorage," Annabeth stated. "She wouldn't move too far out. The farther from civilization; the worst the monsters are. She'll want to stay in a populated area."

"That's still a large city," Percy frowned. "This may take a few days at least."

The daughter of wisdom looked at her boyfriend and smiled, "Don't worry seaweed brain. We just have to get a good lead, then we'll find her and bring her back to Olympus. We will be done before you know it."

Percy nodded and turned to head bellow deck, the sun was just beginning to set on the horizon, "Let's get some sleep then wise girl."

They went to their separate rooms, and retired for the night. For once, they did not dream.

* * *

Annabeth pursed her lips as she looked around the area. For the last two days they had been asking around and searching for any sign of the wayward goddess, and so far. Nothing.

Not a damn thing.

Percy let out a irritated sigh, and flopped down onto the bench beside the blonde; running a hand through his messy hair, "Anything?"

The daughter of Athena shook her head dejectedly, "Nope. I beginning to doubt she even stayed in Anchorage."

The son of the sea god groaned, "So we're going to have to go town to town till we find her? That could take months or even years up here!"

Annabeth grumbled a bit, before standing up and pulling her boyfriend to his feet, "Then we better get started. Now lets get moving before any nearby monsters catch our scent."

The two of them exited the park, and began walking back towards their hotel. The streets weren't too busy, with moderate traffic and pedestrians on the sidewalk. It was a refreshing twist from the packed and crowded cities they usually had to travel to in the past. Annabeth inspected the old architecture and the new; admiring the heat insulated buildings and muttering about how she would have designed some to be more energy-efficient.

They were just approaching the three-star hotel, when Percy abruptly froze; pulling Annabeth to a stop alongside him. Directly in front of them, with their back turned was a brown haired women about the same height as the lost queen. Annabeth bit her lip, and looked at her boyfriend. It could just be a regular mortal who happened to look like Hera, but this was the closest lead they'd gotten in the last couple of days.

Silently, they followed after the walking mystery. Slowing as she entered a small grocery store, before following after her inside.

Truthfully, they both felt a little stupid doing this. All they had to do, was jog in front of her and sneak a peek of what she looked like, but they couldn't risk it actually turning out to be Hera, and the goddess making a run for it.

So, instead they stalked behind her into the store. Hiding behind aisles, waiting to get a glimpse of what she looked like. After a few minutes of quiet arguing, frantic dives for cover, and generally feeling like idiots; they finally got a good look at the woman's face.

Percy and Annabeth could not believe their luck. Just when they were ready to move on to a another town; the tides had finally turned in their favor.

That was definitely Hera.

She seemed to glow, not a godly glow, but more of a natural tone to her skin. She didn't wear any makeup, but she was still gorgeous. Her long brown hair was pulled up into a bun, and she wore a winter jacket that completely concealed her torso. Yet, she still looked just as stunning and dangerous as the last time they had saw her, all those months ago.

They watched as the goddess went through the cash-register, and left the store; carrying a bag of fruit in her hand, as the two of them following after her.

For two blocks they silently trailed her, stopping as she reached a small neighbor hood near the park they had actually been at earlier, and entered a small one-story house on the corner of the street across from the small playground.

Percy and Annabeth huddled out of site from the windows to her house, debating their next move.

"What do we do?" Percy asked, "She's in their. So, do we break in and kidnap her? Or do we just waltz on up to the house and ring the doorbell?"

Annabeth rose a hand to her mouth and chewed on her nail. They could just carry her off; get her to the boat, and catch a plane in the states to New York. But, an uneasy feeling was present in her mind, and she could sense something was bothering Percy as well.

Something wasn't adding up.

She felt like whatever it was should be painfully obvious, but for the life of her, she could not figure it out.

Percy seemed to be the same. He could sense something different, but whatever it was seemed to constantly slip out of their grasp.

Annabeth swallowed her doubt, and nodded confidently, "Ring the doorbell."

"You sure?"

"Positive," Annabeth promised. They had to tackle this problem head on, and that meant confronting the goddess. Not kidnapping her.

After a moment's hesitation, they walked up to the door and waited a minute.

Percy took a deep breath, then rang the door bell.

After a few agonizingly painful seconds, they heard the tell-tale sounds of footsteps coming towards the front door. They both stiffened as the locks on the door was undone, and Hera swung the door open.

She immediately froze. Her expression reminded Annabeth of a fish out of water. She looked like a criminal caught in the act. Someone who automatically knew they were guilty of something.

But why?

Something about how she reacted to them personally; it was almost like there was a secret they weren't suppose to know.

By the gods Annabeth wanted to know what that is. She was so close to the missing puzzle; she could almost taste it. She had to find out.

"What... what are you two doing here!?" Hera sounded panicked, and she moved to hide her self behind the door.

She had removed her jacket. In it's place, a warm blanket was wrapped around her figure. She stepped behind the door and went to close it, "Actually, no. You.. you two need to leave. You shouldn't be here!"

Percy used his foot to stop the door from closing, and the two demigods entered the house, "We're here to bring you back to Olympus. Zeus isn't too happy with your deciding to leave."

Hera stepped backward, pulling the blanket around her more securely as she nervously looked at the two slightly taller demigods, "No. Not yet. You don't understand, I can't go back. Not yet. You two have to leave!"

She made to turn and walk down the hallway, when Annabeth snapped. The daughter of Athena grabbed the back of the blanket, and tugged the goddess back towards them. She was done playing games. Zeus would kill them if her knew they just let her go, and she wasn't willing to risk her entire future on one woman's' temper tantrum. Not after everything she and Percy had already had to suffer through.

Annabeth spun her around, and went to simply pick her up and carry her out of the house. She remembered how light she was from that night all those months ago, and was positive they could carry her to the boat.

But it all went to hell the moment the blanket fell.

Percy's eyes went as wide as saucers, and Annabeth for once could not think of any explanation.

Hera wore gray sweats and a white tank top. Her arms and legs were lean, but her abdomen was prominently swollen outwards; her breasts enlarged with milk.

The savior of Olympus blindly pointed at her stomach. No sound was able to escape his mouth, until he was able to force out a single word, "Whose?"

The queen looked down, "They're not Zeus's if that's what you're asking. Remember? You made me swear on the Styx. No one else, but you two."

Annabeth looked between her boyfriend and the other woman, a rock seemed to set in her stomach. It felt like her chest would burst with emotion. She should of known this would happen. God's are extremely fertile, and she knew most demigods came from only one interaction between their parents, "So, they're Percy's then?"

Said demigod turned to his girlfriend with a desperate expression, but he never got the chance to speak.

Hera chuckled sadly, "You're half right."

Annabeth stiffened, and Percy grabbed her hand before turning to face the mortal goddess, "What do you mean?"

"You weren't the only one who had sex with me Percy," Hera sighed and covered her face with her hands; a tired look in her eyes. "Figure it out."

Annabeth's mind was racing, when a lone memory came to mind, "The strap on. The one that Aphrodite enchanted."

Percy's eyes lite up in realization, "You mean the one you used to... you know."

Hera nodded glumly, "I noticed the enchantment seemed to be unusually strong the next day, so I confronted Aphrodite about it. She told me it was meant to be exactly like the real thing. Including possible consequences of sex."

The two demigods exchanged unbelievable glances. They couldn't believe it. Hera was.. She was...

Percy looked as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders again, and Annabeth shook on her feet, "What exactly does this mean?"

Hera let out a small, pained laugh, "Congratulations you two. You two are the only mortals to ever impregnate the queen of the gods."

Percy let out a small girly sounding squeal, "We're going to be..."

Annabeth swayed on her feet, "Parents. We're going to be parents."

* * *

_**Well, what do you think of the big reveal?**_

_**I already know how everything is going to play out, and the beginning is a bit more fast paced than the middle and end will be; since I wanted to get to the pregnancy announced quicker so I can start on the more romance parts of the plot.**_

_**Remember to leave a review people!**_

_**Until next time~**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys! I got another chapter for you!**_

_**It's rated M for a reason people!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series.**_

* * *

Percy groaned and ran a hand down his face in an irritated fashion, "Just how is any of this possible?"

Hera crossed her arms over her chest, "I thought we already went through this Jackson. Do I really need to explain it again?"

"That's not what he means!" Annabeth snapped, "Couldn't you take precautions or something? This didn't have to happen!"

"I didn't expect Hermes to switch the potions! And I sure as hell didn't ask to be jumped by two sex-depraved demigods!" Hera snarled back at her; her hands balled into fists.

Annabeth glared at the queen, "We were drugged!"

Hera snapped; her eyes watered with tears, and Annabeth realized she may of pushed her too far, "_And I wasn't!?_ You made me swear on the _Styx_ that I belong to you! You're the ones who basically turned me into a begging whore! And you don't even have to deal with the consequences like I do! I'm the one with _your_ children growing inside of me, yet you _dare_ to try and blame this on me!"

Percy raised his hands in a calming manner, "We're not blaming you! Just calm down, and we'll figure out what to do."

Annabeth bit her lip and backed down. It probably wasn't a good idea to patronize a pregnant goddess; especially it was your children resting within her, "Okay. Okay, I'm sorry. I just don't know what to think about this. I never thought you would be the way we ended up with children."

Hera sighed and backtracked towards a small living room, "You don't have to be involved if you don't want to. I myself still hadn't decided whether or not to tell you two yet."

Percy and Annabeth followed after her; the son of Poseidon's eyes narrowed dangerously, "So, you weren't going to tell us? Hera! We had a right to know!"

"I know that!" The queen hissed, "But I had no way of informing you without any of the gods finding out. You're both a hero of Olympus! Not to mention your parents favorite; they would kill me if they find out what happened! Not to mention hiding everything from Zeus, he's already paranoid as he is; and now he finally has good reason to be! Do you know what'll happen!? He'll kill them! And he'll throw you two into Tartarus, and probably hang me from the sky again!"

Annabeth shook her head, "You're not going back to Olympus then. Not until the children have been born and put out of harms way."

Percy nodded in agreement, "We refuse to put them in harms way like that. No child of ours will ever be put in danger. Not for something they had no say in."

The goddess sank onto the tan couch in her living room, "Then I suppose you'll both be staying then?"

Annabeth scowled, "Of course we are! There's no way in Hades we're leaving you alone now. Not when you can barely defend yourself!"

"I haven't been attacked once since I've been here," Hera grumped; crossing her arms and looking down at the floor.

Percy picked up the blanket from the floor, and fluffed it; before laying it over the pregnant woman when he noticed the goose bumps spreading down her arms, "And it only takes one attack for your luck to run out Hera."

She pulled the blanket more securely around her body, before standing up with some difficulty, "You have a point..." She pointed down the hall at the first door to the left, "That's the guest room. The one directly across from it is mine, and the one to it's right is the nursery."

"Alright," Annabeth nodded. "We'll get our stuff from the hotel. Do you have an extra key?"

"On top of the refrigerator," Hera yawned and adjusted her hold on the blanket. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need a nap. I'll answer any questions you have when I get up."

And with that, she turned and disappeared into a door across from their soon-to-be quarters; leaving two demigods to settle in on their own.

* * *

Annabeth fell back onto the bed with a exasperated sigh. Percy was in the small-living room, watching the local news broadcasts for any suspicious monster activity in the area due to their arrival in town.

This whole situation was a mess. How where they suppose to make any of this work? They barely got along with Hera as it is, and they weren't exactly ecstatic to hear that she wasn't sure she would even tell them about their own children.

But there was a part of her that was oddly pleased with this development.

She would never admit this to anyone, (except maybe Percy), but she felt a bit smug at the fact that they'd somehow had kids growing within the goddess. That her breasts ached with milk for _their_ children and no one else's.

The growing swell of her stomach was proof enough of the fact that the powerful and proud goddess had spread her legs for them, and allowed two of the demigods who gave her the most trouble to plant their seed inside of her.

And that was the sweetest revenge Annabeth could ever think of. After separating Percy and her for nearly eight months during the Giant War, they had gotten back at her.

Even though they hadn't even known they had done it in the first place. (But it still counts in her mind.)

After a few minutes of contemplating their current situation, Annabeth found herself beginning to nod off.

However, after only ten minutes of peaceful, dreamless sleep, she was awoken by Percy shaking her gently by the shoulder, "Hey Hera's up. She's going to answer any questions we have about the babies and other stuff."

Annabeth nodded and stood up; stretching as a yawn escaped from her mouth, "Alright."

They made their way out of the room, and into the kitchen parallel to the living room. Hera sat there; her hair let down and wavy. She wore the same gray sweat pants, but Annabeth noticed she had changed into a long white sweatshirt; her stomach wasn't as noticeable as before, but the daughter of Athena knew just how deceiving looks could be, "You changed?"

Hera chuckled, "It's winter, and we're in Alaska. It gets cold at night here."

Annabeth nodded and pulled out a chair to Hera's left, while Percy sat to her left directly across from the goddess, "Okay, so questions?"

The brunette sighed, "What do you want to know?"

"How many babies are we having?" Percy asked; his hands nervously gripping Riptide.

"Two or three," Hera replied, placing a hand over her swollen abdomen. "It's hard to tell exactly, and I should know the exact number once we hit the fifth month; but, I know it's more than one. I'm showing way to much for it to be a single babe, and I can sense both of your essences inside my womb. So, I can only guess you'll each get a child with both my blood and yours."

"Wait," Annabeth ran a hand across the table surface. "So, one child will be mine? And the other will be Percy's? They won't have both of our DNA?"

Hera closed her eyes and exhaled out her nose, "It's a possibility, but it's very rare for that to happen. I've only heard of it happening twice before. It's more likely that one will be of your blood, and the other's will have Percy's."

The half-bloods nodded, Percy cautiously asked another question, "How are they going to be classified? Annabeth and I, we're half-bloods. You're a full-blooded god. What are they going to be?"

"Tri-bloods," Hera explained. "Or mortal gods if you will. They're rare. Like very, very rare. There's only one to ever be claimed. Apollo was the sire, and the mother was a daughter of Demeter. They child was a very powerful boy. He was every bit as powerful as a child of the Big Three, and easily lived out a long and happy life."

Percy perked up, "He did? Why? Was he trained well or something?"

Hera shook her head, "His scent was more godly than most demigods. Tri-bloods are more god than mortal, and the boy's scent was constantly mistaken for his father. Most monsters didn't dare approach him because of this."

Annabeth let out a sigh, "Okay, so at least that's one thing to look forward too. Hopefully, they wouldn't have to worry about any monsters hunting them."

Hera nodded, "Anything else you would like to know?"

The two demigods exchanged hesitant looks, as if bringing up this topic would be hazardous to their health, "When you said we made you swear that you belong to us; what, exactly, does that mean?"

Hera gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. Obviously it was somewhat of a bad topic, "It means exactly what it said. I belong to you now."

Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows, "Like property?"

The goddess shook her head, "No. More like an... submissive.."

The daughter of Athena blushed bright red, while Percy adopted a clueless face, "What's a submissive?"

Hera pursed her lips, "Do you remember what we were doing when you made me swear on the Styx?"

Percy rocked in his chair for a bit before nodding, "Yeah.."

"It means that," Hera slammed her hand on the table. "It means that if you ever wanted me to lay on my back for you two ever again I wouldn't be able to say no. And, I'm forbidden from sleeping from anyone else too. Not even my own husband."

The demigods turned a deep shade of scarlet red; Annabeth hid her face in her hands, while Percy stubbornly stared out the window, "Hera. I am sooo sorry. There must be a way to reverse this!"

"Swears made on the Styx are hard to reverse. The pact on the Big Three is still in effect, because of how hard it is to cancel out a promise of that magnitude. I've been searching any possible ways of reversing it, but there is little to go on."

Percy sighed, "Well, we promise not to overstep our boundaries while we're here."

Annabeth nodded in agreement.

Hera smiled slightly, before a wince appeared on her face, "Just one warning though. Pregnant immortals tend to get rather horrible mood swings. So, I do apologize ahead of time for any problems that may come up."

The two half-bloods let out a dry chuckle and shook their heads tiredly, "With all that we've just found out. I think that's the least of our problems at the moment."

The queen of the gods cleared her throat and rose to her feet, "Now if you'll excuse me. I'm going to eat dinner and go back to sleep."

* * *

_Percy threw his head back against the mattress at the sensation of the tight walls throbbing around his hard member, "Gods of Olympus that's good."_

_Hera slowly lowered herself onto the proud member, letting out a pleasured moan as she grinded against his bucking hips._

_Annabeth kneeled behind her; her front pressed to the goddess's back, while her hands traveled to Hera's breasts; holding them still as the goddess bounced lightly against the son of Poseidon._

_Percy gripped her pale hips, guiding the brunette's movements and causing her to throw her head back against Annabeth's shoulder as the demigod underneath her began to thrust up into her tight warmth._

_The daughter of wisdom caught her lips in a fleeting kiss, before turning her attention to her neck and trailing a set of kisses down onto her sensitive collarbone._

_Hera shivered at the onslaught of attention she was receiving, before outright screaming when Percy thrusted against a rather sensitive spot inside of her._

_"Harder!" She cried, "Please, please, please, please!"_

_Annabeth suddenly pulled away from the goddess, and Hera had only a second before Percy suddenly flipped them over; he stayed kneeling, his hands holding her hips flush against his as he once more began to move inside of her._

_Hera's eyes rolled back as her lower body was picked up off the bed, her legs curled tight around his thighs as he pulled her hips to meet his every thrust; hitting her sweet spot perfectly every time._

_Annabeth watched silently as he boyfriend screwed the queen of the gods senseless. Hera's hands gripped the sheets in a death grip as she felt herself coming closer to closer to the end._

_Percy abruptly pulled her into his lap and grinded against her as she reached release; her fingers digging into his upper back, while she moaned in complete ecstasy. Percy's thrusts became frantic as his own release came over him, emptying his essence into the goddess as he rode out his orgasm._

_Spent they slumped backwards; Percy still inside of her, and Hera laying on him as they fought to catch their breath._

_Annabeth stretched leisurely while she grinned at them. Percy noticed the sex-toy was attached to her again, and he smirked at her as Hera rolled of his body, "Are you going to give it another go, wise girl?"_

_The daughter of Athena smiled fiendishly at her boyfriend, "And you weren't?"_

_"Touché."_

* * *

Both Annabeth and Percy suddenly shot up in the guest room, their faces flushed and bodies uncomfortably hot.

Percy was panting, and Annabeth blushed when she looked down and realized he had a 'surprise visitor.' "Uh, seaweed brain. You might want to do something about that."

He turned bright red, and took off towards the bathroom for a cold shower, muttering a quick apology to his girlfriend.

Annabeth sighed and shook her head, before climbing out of bed; intent on getting a cup of water from the kitchen.

However, as she left the room door, she was alerted to the sound of feminine moaning originating from Hera's room.

As quietly as she could, she pressed her ear against the door and an intense arousal came to life between her legs.

_Gods, she was moaning their names._

She bit her lip uncertainly, as she heard a practically arousing cry of her name come from the goddess's lips, before Percy's followed in quick succession.

Unfamiliar lust began to fill her mind, and she quietly opened the door just a crack.

The sight that she saw turned her on more than she cared to admit.

Hera had discarded her sweat pants and underwear, and she lay on her back with her legs spread just enough for her hands. The queen took a shuddering breath and arched her back as her hands moved between her legs. Her eyes were shut tight, and her face was flushed. A thin layer of sweat coated the skin that was visible in the moonlight.

Annabeth closed the door silently. She had difficulty swallowing, and she felt a wetness between her legs come to life, as she fought the urge to go in there and ravish the other women. Percy came out of the bathroom door, and looked at her quizzing, "What's wrong?"

She held up her hands in a gesture for silence, and waved him over. Percy pressed his ear to the door and turned red as he heard a loud cry of his name echo out of the room, _"Oh."_

Annabeth pulled him into their room and slumped against the wall as he gently closed the door, "We're so screwed."

Percy nodded; he looked uncomfortably hot once more, and Annabeth realized she probably wasn't any better, "Umm, I got to go to the bathroom again..."

Annabeth waved him off, and went and sat on the bed; discarding some of her extra pajama layers to quell the heat inside of her.

She needed some privacy too.

* * *

_**And it's done!**_

_**Leave a review telling me what you think people! I love to hear feedback!**_

_**Until next time my lovelies~**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Guess who's got another chapter up!? I do!**_

_**Rated M for a reason people!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series. I own only this stories plot.**_

* * *

Percy wanted to scream bloody murder.

Not only had he discovered Annabeth and he would become parents quite a few years ahead of schedule, but it wasn't even Annabeth who was pregnant.

No. It was Hera. It was the goddess who separated him from his girlfriend for nearly eight months. It was the goddess who put the next great prophecy into play, and somehow managed to introduce two demigod groups who would rather kill each other than get along successfully without any major casualties.

He still doubted just how sane that goddess was.

However, listening to her moan his name like that last night had done some pretty funny stuff to his brain. For one, it drove him up a wall at how whenever he thought about her, it wasn't negative thoughts anymore.

No, it was something else. Something that made him want to push her up against a wall and kiss her senseless.

And that terrified him.

He knew for a fact that he still loved Annabeth. He loved her so much it hurt, and he knew she felt the same way about him.

So why was he getting these feelings about _Hera_ of all people?

Perhaps it was a side effect of the lust spell still in motion, since he noticed Annabeth also seemed to not be as Anti-Hera as she used too. Maybe she was also affected?

Whatever the reason, they needed to deal with it. It was already bad enough that she was carrying their children, (which seems freaking unreal), but the fact that they may be getting too attached at the same time?

That was a scary thought.

The son of Poseidon let out a frustrated sigh, and banged his head against the kitchen table. They had decided to try and eat a meal, just the three of them, in order to try and get along better.

But it is kind of hard when all you can think about is bending the queen of the gods over the table, and double-teaming the heck out of her. Which honestly wasn't that much of a bad idea, says the perverted part of his brain.

He had to admit he liked watching Annabeth and Hera go at it the night their supposed children were conceived.

For one, it was interesting the way Hera had been so submissive to them. He doubted she was that way for Zeus, so maybe it might of had something to do with the lust potion they accidently took.

Then there was the whole 'made her swear she belongs to us' problem. It wasn't as if they meant too. It was something that had probably been a heat of the moment action by Annabeth.

The daughter of Athena had confided in him at how she secretly enjoyed holding that kind of power over the queen of the gods. How she felt it was a form of payback for taking Percy away for all those months. Yet, she also told him it scared her that she was thinking that way. She probably loathed what they did, because she felt it was a loss of consent. Because, she feared it was actually a form of date-rape. Even if it was a goddess neither of them had ever been overly fond of, she didn't deserve something like that happening to her.

And they felt more guilty about it than they let on.

He noticed Hera giving him a weird look when he raised his head from banging on the table; while Annabeth continued eating, already used to his odd behavior.

"Why are you trying to injure yourself?" The goddess asked; raising a spoonful of lucky charms to her mouth at the same time.

Percy smiled sheepishly; looking out the window as he tried to avert his eyes from the woman, "No reason. Just a stupid thought came to mind."

Hera raised an eyebrow, but none-the-less did not question his answer; instead she returned to eating her cereal.

Looking to his right, he noticed Annabeth shooting him an amused smile, as if she knew what his exact thoughts actually.

Knowing her she probably did.

"So," Percy chuckled nervously. "Are we really going to talk, or can we go do our own things?"

Annabeth nodded, "I wanted to go over some designs for the nursery. I wanted to use some of my own ideas for the furniture."

Hera stared at the blonde for a moment, before a small smile appeared on her face, "You truly are your mother's daughter, you know that?"

Annabeth blinked; before she smirked at the queen, "I know."

The goddess huffed at the smug blonde, shaking her head at her slight arrogance, "Never mind then."

The demigods laughed. An actual joyful laugh in the presence of Hera.

That was definitely a first.

Hera smiled a bit, before turning at looking at the fridge, "Now that I think of it. I do need to go into town for some more grocery's today."

Percy nodded; his mouth full of food, "What did you need?"

"Shampoo and conditioner. Eggs, and now some more cereal."

Annabeth frowned, "You just got grocery's yesterday."

Hera sighed, "It seems I forgot to write some stuff down. It's alright. It shouldn't take me more than an hour."

Percy shook his head defiantly, "No. I'll go. It's too dangerous for you to go off by yourself."

The brunette crossed her arms and glared at the son of Poseidon, "That's not your decision."

"Actually," Annabeth began. "It is. Those are our kids too. We get a call in their safety."

Hera huffed angrily, before letting out an irritated sigh and complying, "Fine. I'll make a list."

Percy grinned and finished off his cereal, "Thanks."

* * *

As it turned out, Percy and Annabeth were right about it being to dangerous to go out after all. About thirty minutes into the grocery store trip, a blizzard struck the town. Leaving the son of Poseidon snowed in at the store for the next four to five hours.

After reassuring the daughter of Athena about his safety, and giving an estimate of his time till he got back; Annabeth decided she wanted to watch a movie in the meantime.

Now, if there was one thing Annabeth liked about this stupid little house, it was the movie collection.

Hera had everything here.

"I like this one," Annabeth held up a scary movie she had seen when she was little. "It's called the Town. It's really interesting."

Hera grumbled from where she sat on the rocking chair by the fireplace, "Don't blast the volume, or I'm sending you to your room."

The blonde rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say, supermom."

She put the movie on, and curled up on the couch; watching the movie intently as the time began to pass. Over the next hour she noticed how the fire began to dim. The queen herself started to shiver a little; rubbing her arms to keep warm.

Annabeth realized how different it must feel. Sure, Hera was still immortal, but she didn't have any of her powers, except maybe a small thing here and there in Alaska.

The queen of the gods was by all means, a mortal.

"Hera," Annabeth chewed on her lip; mentally deciding her next course of action. "Come sit over here. It's warmer with the blanket."

The brunette snorted, "What you want to cuddle?"

The daughter of wisdom glared at her, "No. I just don't want you getting cold, when my children are in you. Any other time you can go freeze to death for all I care."

The goddess narrowed her eyes at the younger woman, before letting out a hesitant sigh; standing up, she went and walked over to the couch, where Annabeth lifted up the blanket and scooted to the side a bit.

The pregnant Hera cautiously sat down next to her, only relaxing when Annabeth pulled the blanket over her and went back to watching her movie.

After a while, Hera gradually began to become sleepier and sleepier; tiredly leaning more and more against Annabeth, until she was basically in her lap fast asleep.

Said demigod adjusted easily to the extra weight. She lay a hand over the prominent stomach, feeling for any kicks the babies might decide to greet her with.

But, suddenly she froze.

A slight moaning sound began to escape Hera's mouth, leaving Annabeth red-faced from the fact.

The moans became more pronounced as the goddess began to squirm lightly in her sleep. Annabeth became uncomfortably hot.

By the gods, Hera was having a wet dream, while she was laying on her.

As the torturous minutes went by, Annabeth stayed as still as she could. Not wanting to accidently wake the whimpering woman.

Finally, about ten minutes later the moans stopped, and Hera slowly opened her eyes.

Then she shot up from her place on Annabeth's laps; a terrible blush on her face, along with a sure look of embarrassment, "I got to.. to.. go to my roo-"

Annabeth grabbed her wrist, stopping her midsentence. The demigod felt lust creep into her mind.

She wanted this woman on her back, screaming her name. And she wanted it now.

Hera watched; there was lust in her eyes too. Most likely from the dream.

Annabeth gently pulled the woman back down onto the couch, throwing the blanket to the side.

Hera gasped when a daring hand pushed her onto her back, the blonde immediately hovering over the blushing woman. Annabeth smirked down at the queen, before pressing her lips to hers softly.

It wasn't a demanding kiss, but as Hera pulled her closer and tangled her hands in the curly, blonde locks of hair; Annabeth deepened the kiss, running her tongue along Hera's bottom lip asking for entrance.

The goddess complied, opening her mouth and allowing the other's tongue to dominate her own.

Annabeth pulled away, and ran her lips down the side of Hera's neck; stopping at her pulse point and sucking on the sensitive area.

Hera let out a small, almost unnoticeable, moan and ran her hands up and down Annabeth's back. The daughter of Athena let out an approving groan, and used her free hand to spread Hera's clothed legs apart; grinding her hips against the brunettes slowly.

Hera unintentionally bucked her hips into the one above her. She was wet and sensitive down there from the dream, and it just was too much for her to not react.

Abruptly, Annabeth pulled her into a sitting position, and impatiently tugged at the goddess's button up shirt; signaling that she wanted it off. The brunette teasingly began to slowly undo each button, showing off the pale skin underneath.

The architect of Olympus smiled brightly when the swell of her stomach was made visible, and leaned down to press a kiss to the precious cargo within. Hera chuckled and ran a hand threw Annabeth's hair, when she shivered as said demigod pulled the shirt off her shoulders, and reached behind the goddess's back to unhook her bra.

Hera groaned as the teasing fingers brushed across her skin, before outright moaning as the blonde removed the clothing item, and a mouth swallowed a perky, pink nipple.

Annabeth groaned as she ran her tongue across the sensitive flesh, gently nipping at it with her teeth, causing Hera to grab onto the coach in desperation and let out a breathy whimper, "Annabeth! Oh gods, Annabeth!"

The demigoddess growled and pushed the goddess back onto the couch; grinding her hips against hers again and again, until Hera began to move against her.

The goddess was half-naked, her breasts were two sizes bigger than they were the last time. Annabeth guessed that made them a bit more sensitive to touch, as Hera seemed more reciportive than she was the night the pregnancy was conceived.

Hera threw her head back and gasped when Annabeth sunk her teeth into her collarbone, marking her just as she did the first time.

The blonde leaned back, and pulled her shirt over her head. Her sports bar pressing against the queens bare chest as she leaned down, and licked the bite mark in a soothing circle. One of her hands ventured down the enlarged stomach, and into the goddess's pants; carefully rubbing against Hera's core.

The brunette let out a pleasured sigh, and moved her hips against the daring hand; her teeth biting into her lip so hard, a drop of ichor slipped down her chin and onto her chest.

Annabeth slowly began to move down her body; leaving love-bites everywhere her lips could touch. Hera lifted her hips slightly when the blonde reached her sweats, allowing the demigod to pull them down and off her legs, underwear and all.

Annabeth then pulled her own jeans off; leaving her in her bra and panties, while the queen of the gods was completely nude. The half-blood kissed the inside of the goddess's thigh; trailing kisses up and down the alabaster skin, before moving to the goddess's core and lightly flicking her tongue out against the wet heat.

Hera arched her back slightly; her heels digging into the couch cushions as the goddess's thighs shook with need. A cry of ecstasy escaped her, _"Ahh yes!"_

Annabeth curled her arms around the goddess's hips, holding her in place for the demigod's probing tongue.

Curiously, she ran her tongue over the goddess's sensitive bundle of nerves, causing Hera to tangle one hand in the curly mane of blonde hair and try to direct the woman's actions.

Annabeth complied with the goddess, moving her tongue and lips wherever her hand guided her head, before she pulled away; chuckling at the disappointed moan coaxed out of the woman trembling underneath her.

Hera glared at the half-blood, "It's not funny!"

"I know," Annabeth smirked as she slid two fingers into the goddess; moving her body so that she was once again hovering over the brunette. "I think it's sexy."

Hera was too busy grinding against the lone hand between her legs to reply, Annabeth's thumb teasingly moved up between Hera's core until it returned to the aching bundle of nerves throbbing for attention. Hera propped herself up on her elbows, and clenched her eyes shut as Annabeth began to stroke her clit in unison with the finger's movements inside of her. A choked moan forced it's way out of her mouth at the intense feeling building up in her lower abdomen, and she threw her head back and screamed the blonde's name as she went over the edge.

Annabeth growled predatorily as she heard her name screamed in ecstasy. She wanted more, "Do you still have the sex-toy? The one that Aphrodite gave you?"

Hera shook her head, "I left it at Olympus."

The blonde let out a frustrated sound as she removed her undergarments, then leaned down and pressed their naked bodies together. She was mindful of Hera's stomach, and hooked the goddess's legs over her arms, "Do you have enough power to change my body for a bit? I want to be inside you."

Hera nodded and reached down and pressed her hand against the other woman's core, gaining a hiss of satisfaction out of the demigod as her lower body changed and a member extended into the goddess's hand.

The brunette stroked the hardening appendage, and smirked as she gained a moan of approval from the half-blood. Annabeth pulled Hera's hand away, and adjusted the goddess's body so she would be more comfortable, before lining the member up with the woman's entrance, "You ready?"

Hera nodded, and flexed her toes; her legs were still held in the crook of Annabeth's elbow, giving the both of them an easier and more pleasurable position. Annabeth pushed into her; the goddess's walls rippling around the member in waves as she fully seated herself within the brunette.

Annabeth let out a sigh, and leaned forward until her hands were placed on either side of Hera's shoulders.

Said goddess let out a moan and wiggled her hips; signaling she was ready for Annabeth to move. Annabeth complied; pulling out, before snapping her hips forward.

Hera arched upwards, her hands curled around Annabeth's back; feeling the muscles made from years of demigod training flex with each thrust as she set a dominating rhythm.

Annabeth moved her hips in rapid thrusts, groaning her approval as Hera moaned and panted as the demigod entered her over and over again; her swollen breasts bouncing with every thrust, and Annabeth leaned down and ran her tongue over them in worshipping licks.

Eventually, the half-blood released Hera's legs; letting them curl around her waist as she moved to prop herself up on her elbows; her face hovering over the goddess's own. The blonde claimed Hera's lips in a ferocious kiss, and grinded into the goddess's, before continuing her punishing thrusts.

Hera's nails scrapped into her tanned back, and Annabeth bit back a curse as the goddess began clenching her walls around her in the tell-tale signs of an approaching orgasm.

The blondes thrusts became spastic and wild, driving Hera closer and closer to the end as she moved her hips to meet Annabeth's every time.

They were both panting and moaning; a thin layer of sweat coated them both even though a snow-storm was raging outside.

Suddenly, Annabeth's thrusts began to brush Hera's g-spot, and the goddess's moans turned to screams as she arched her back and cried out in relief as her orgasm came over her; grinding her hips against the daughter of Athena as she came down from her high.

Annabeth cursed and threw her head back as the walls clenched down around her, triggering her release as she grinded down against the goddess as she rode it out inside of her.

After a few minutes of after-sex silence, Annabeth pulled out, and blinked as she felt the member disappear from between her legs. She looked down, and saw her original parts had returned.

Hera sighed, pulling her down for a kiss; as Annabeth pulled the blanket up off the floor and snuggled into the goddess's side with them blanket draped over them.

Within minutes they were fast asleep.

* * *

It was Annabeth who stirred first. The lights in the kitchen were on, yet Hera was still fast asleep by her side.

Cautiously, Annabeth detangled herself from the goddess; before dressing and silently walking into the kitchen.

She stopped in her tracks when she saw Percy sitting at the table; looking at her with a serious expression in his eyes.

Annabeth gasped and looked back into the living room where the goddess she had just had sex with slept peacefully; tears sprung into her eyes as she moved to explain herself to her boyfriend, "Percy I'm so sorry! I didn't mean too. It's like something-"

"Something came over you right?" Percy finished her sentence, "Like the lust spell?"

Annabeth froze; her mind moving at a million miles per hour, "Yeah. How did you...?"

Percy sighed and smiled sadly at his girlfriend, "Because it's happened to me too. When I was at the store, I felt this sudden surge. It was like the spell."

Annabeth looked up, "Like you just had to have her, right? That's what I felt."

Percy nodded and stood up; going to hug his girlfriend, "Whatever happened it's affecting all three of us. If I was here when the surge hit, I probably would of woke up next to you two. It's like the lust spell is still active, but it's only acting up at certain times."

"It's because of my pregnancy."

Percy and Annabeth spun around and looked to where Hera stood at the entrance to the kitchen; dressed with the blanket wrapped around her, "The children were conceived while we were under it's influence. The spell is in their bodies. Until, we can get Aphrodite to remove it. It's still in effect."

Annabeth cupped her chin in her hand, "What triggers the effects then?"

Hera sighed, "Right before I fell asleep; they started moving. The spell is probably tied to their activeness. If they're moving around, the spell acts up."

Percy nodded his head, "That does make sense. But, then what does this all mean. We can't leave Alaska until the children are born, or else Zeus will sense them while you're still pregnant. How do we get Aphrodite here?"

Annabeth shook her head, "We can't. This... this is messed up."

The son of Poseidon had a confused look on his face, "What is?"

Hera groaned and ran a hand down her face, "The fact that until these kids are born. It's going to happen again..."

* * *

_**Well, what did ya think?**_

_**Next chapter is going to have more Percy action, so don't worry.**_

_**Leave a review. I love feedback!**_

_**Until the next time~**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I've just been on fire lately. I got another chapter for ya'll.**_

_**Rated M for a reason people!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series.**_

* * *

"Get off me."

Percy blinked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes; sitting up in the queen bed as he unrolled his arm from Hera's waist.

Ever since they figured out how the curse was triggered, this was a pretty common occurrence. The twins (Yeah twins) would move around, the spell would act up, Hera would get jumped by either him or Annabeth (sometimes both), and then she would suffer from mood swings and pretty much throw sharp objects at you whenever she gets irritated.

Which of course was all the time now that she was in the last month of pregnancy.

The son of the sea god sighed, and climbed out of the bed; collecting his clothes off the ground, and dressing before leaving the room and heading into the guest room where Annabeth was most likely waiting.

True to his thoughts, the daughter of Athena sat on the bed with a book in her hand; then looked up when she heard the door swing open, "She kick you out?"

Percy chuckled and nodded, "Yep. It's your turn next time, wise girl."

Annabeth shuddered and closed her book, "Can't you do it? She threw a frying-pan at me in the kitchen after lunch."

"Only because you took her on the tile floor," Percy shook his head. "Remember? She doesn't like cold surfaces."

Annabeth grumbled and crossed her arms, "Didn't stop her from begging me to keep going."

"Let it go, wise girl."

"Don't even start with that Percy."

The demigod grinned at his girlfriend lovingly, "I wouldn't dare."

Annabeth smiled and climbed out of bed; going to wrap her hands around her boyfriends' neck, and pressed a kiss to his lips, "Good boy."

Percy sighed and bumped his head against hers lightly, "Aren't I always?"

The blonde smirked against the son of Poseidon's lips, "Most of the time.."

"Hey!"

Annabeth started to laugh, but was interrupted when they heard a crash followed by some cursing originating from the kitchen, "YOU STUPID F****** PIECE OF TARTARUS BOUND S***!"

The blonde sighed and looked at her boyfriend, "My turn?"

"Your turn."

* * *

"Hera?" Annabeth treaded lightly as she walked into the kitchen; cautiously looking around for any sharp objects within the goddess's reach, "Are you alright?"

As a matter of fact, she was not; and Annabeth almost had a heart attack when she spotted the queen sitting on the floor by the counter, spilled utensils littered the floor, "What happened?!"

Hera clenched her teeth, "I fell."

Annabeth bit her lip and helped the goddess to her feet. Hera had some difficultly standing nowadays; even more so with the fact of the extra weight she had to deal with, "Did you hurt anything?"

Hera sighed as Annabeth circled her worriedly; looking for any wounds or bruises. Ever since she had hit the third trimester, the two demigods had gotten obsessively paranoid of anything happening to the twins.

Secretly the older woman thought it was cute how worried they got; it showed that they would be excellent parents with the two newborns, "I'm fine. My leg cramped up and I fell while putting the utensils up."

"It's nearly midnight Hera," Annabeth scolded. "You should be sleeping, not putting up dishes."

"I couldn't sleep," Hera protested. "I had too much on my mind. And you try getting comfortable with two babies in your stomach!"

Annabeth let out an irritated sigh through her nose, "Come on. Let's go in the living room where you can sit and not fall again."

The goddess grumbled and narrowed her eyes, but allowed the blond half-blood to lead her out of the kitchen.

Annabeth sat down on the couch and pulled Hera into her lap; laying back so that the goddess leaned against her. The brunette let out a content sigh and nuzzled into Annabeth's neck, her eyes immediately began to drop as tiredness set into her bones.

The daughter of Athena stayed quiet and still; only moving to run a hand up and down the other woman's spine in and effort to relax her.

Ever since the sixth month hit, and the babies started moving around like crazy; Percy and Annabeth quickly learned that their mere presence seemed to calm the fetus's inside of the goddess. So, whenever she couldn't sleep, one of them always ended up playing lapdog to soothe the children in her womb.

But, there were other things they had to take into consideration too. For one, Hera hadn't been gaining as much weight as she was suppose too; her abdomen expanded, and the babies were healthy and growing normally, but it seemed that they put a unnatural strain on her body. She had lost weight on her arms and legs; not enough to cause concern, but just enough for others to notice this pregnancy probably wasn't a normal one.

Hera hadn't seemed put off by it. She told them similar stuff happens when mortal women carry demigods due to the child's godly blood, only she was still immortal, she just didn't have much power of anything while she was still in Alaska.

So, she had no choice but to go through the same side-effects of carrying not one, but two tri-bloods.

Oh yeah, then there was that problem. Their children were three-fourths god, and they honestly didn't know exactly what to expect from that. Hera had told them about what she knew, but besides that they really didn't have much to go by.

And it irritated the living hades out of them.

Other questions floated through their minds, such as how Olympus would react, (mostly Zeus), or how they would tell their friends.

Hera honestly probably had more to lose; since she was the one carrying the children. Annabeth and Percy could easily just walk away from the situation, and no one would ever know.

But, they would never do that. The same way Hera was simply hesitant to just leave the twins off with their sires and disappear forever to Olympus. These were her children too, and she had made it clear she wanted to be a part of their lives.

What was crazy, was that it didn't seem to be that bad of an idea. Percy and Annabeth had begun to see a different side of the queen of the gods. They learned that the jealous, vindictive image everyone paints her with isn't actually accurate. No, she was broken and lonely. That was what they saw when they looked into her eyes. A broken and shattered woman brought on from years of being married to probably the worst husband you could ask for. Lonely from being cheated on again and again; feeling unloved and worthless from thousands of infidelities committed by her husband.

It had all left a mark on the queen of Olympus. A mark they weren't sure she could ever get over.

The most interesting part of all this happened a month ago, when she had woken them up by screaming and crying in her sleep in the middle of the night. They had rushed in their and stayed; trying their best to calm down the panicked woman.

In the morning she came clean about her nightmare. Apparently, it was a memory, and she explained that most of her jealous revenges weren't committed by her. But rather blamed on the goddess by someone unknown.

She swore on the Styx she was telling the truth, that she had never even figured out who was framing her. But over time, no matter how much she denied the rumors, she became known as a jealous and evil queen.

And she hated it.

Percy and Annabeth were shocked. She made them swear on the Styx not to tell anyone, "The damage is done," she had said. "Better they fear the queen, than pity her."

They'd protested against her vigorously, but could not change her mind. So, they kept their oath, and promised never to breath a word of what she told them to anyone.

Annabeth adjusted her hold on the sleeping goddess and sighed.

Things sure were complicated right now.

* * *

Hera gasped and threw her head back, "Gods! There! _There_!"

Percy held her hips in place as his tongue slid inside her once more, tasting the goddess as she panted and moaned.

The brunette arched very slightly, and grinded against the son of Poseidon as best she could; her thighs trembling with every stroke of his tongue, "More, more! Please!"

Percy smirked against her clit, and looked up, "You want more?"

Hera glared at him; opening her mouth to cuss him out, when he slid a finger inside of her, and began to slowly move his hand. Hera bit down on her lip, and struggled to stay composed, "That's cheating!"

Percy laughed and flicked his tongue against her sensitive bundle of nerves, "I asked if you wanted more. Not my fault you took too long to give me an answer."

The goddess clenched her eyes shut and gasped; her hands digging into the pristine sheets on the mattress, "Okay, okay! Yes, I want more! Please! _Please!"_

The son of the sea groaned as the plea sent a hot bolt of arousal down to his groin, and made his way back up her naked body. Their clothes had been quickly discarded as soon as the curse acted up, and thankfully they had been able to make it to the bedroom.

He really didn't want Hera to throw a frying pan at him like she did Annabeth, because he didn't have any patience.

The goddess pulled him down for a quick kiss, as he positioned himself between her legs; careful not to press down on her pregnant belly. He pressed against her entrance once, before pushing inside in one fluid movement.

Hera gasped and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her body shook slightly from the pleasure, and sent little tingles up and down their spines.

They stayed in that position whenever either of the demigods slept with the goddess, since it put too much strain on her back to do anything other than mostly missionary-based positions nowadays.

Percy began to move, pulling out only to snap his hips back to hers.

Hera moaned and pulled her legs to her chest, giving him more room to move without worrying about pressing too much weight on the babies.

The dark haired demigod grunted in thanks, before setting a quick rhythm.

The bed creaked and groaned with each thrust, and the two participants gasped, grunted, and moaned shamelessly the entire time.

Percy leaned down and ran his tongue over a perky and swollen breast. He groaned as Hera ran her hand through his hair, and spurred on his every thrust into her.

As the minutes pasted, a knot began to form in their lower stomachs'. Causing Hera to tighten her grip on his shoulders and gasp as he pushed into her deeper and deeper with every roll of his hips.

Finally, as Percy was reaching his end; Hera screamed and threw her head back in complete ecstasy. Percy cursed as he tumbled over the edge, pushing himself as far as he could inside of her; desperate to completely sheath his length into her warmth.

After a minute of nothing but comfortable silence, Percy pulled out and fell onto his side in exhaustion.

Morning sex was good and all, but he just wasn't one for getting up before noon anymore. (Much to his mother's annoyance.)

Hera sighed and sat up, picking up her robe from the ground and pulling it on, "I'm going to make breakfast. Make sure you and Annabeth are out in the kitchen in half an hour or I might eat it all."

Normally, he would've laughed at something like that, but he knew better than to undermine a pregnant woman's warning.

If either he or Annabeth wanted breakfast, they needed to be out in time.

Looking over at the clock, he lay back against Hera's bed and closed his tired eyes.

He still had some time.

* * *

"What do we need before the children come?"

Percy blinked in surprise at his girlfriends' question, swallowing his pancakes and gulping down a glass of orange juice before looking between the brunette and the blonde; observing their conversation.

Hera tapped her chin in thought, "Hmm, I think we got everything already. Although if the curse is still active once they're born, we'll need to get condoms."

Annabeth nearly choked on her food in surprise, "Condoms? We're still going to be affected?"

"Yes," Hera let out a irritated sigh. "I don't know to what degree, but we will still be affected. The potion is active inside their blood, so we need some protection so I _don't_ end up knocked up again."

Percy nodded over the mountain of pancakes on his plate, "That would be nice. I don't want have to explain why we suddenly opened a daycare to our friends and family."

Annabeth pursed her lips and looked at Hera, "And what about you? We have to be careful for sometime after you give birth. If the curse acts up, and we have sex; it could hurt you couldn't it?"

Hera drummed her fingers against the table, "Yes it could. Not to the point of extreme pain, but it will be majorly uncomfortable for me. I think two, maybe three weeks will do it. And we can't leave Alaska until the twins are at _least_ three month's old. I don't want to risk traveling while they're still young and fragile."

Percy frowned, "Do we have to take a boat, or an airplane back to the states? I could guide the boat, but an airplane is Zeus's domain."

The queen rubbed her face with tired hands, "We could take an airplane. Once we cross Alaska state-lines, I get my power back and shield us from his vision. But it would still be safer to go by boat. Poseidon wouldn't sink the ship if he sensed his son and grandchild on board."

Annabeth cracked her knuckles, "What happens when he sense's you?"

Hera had an uncertain look on her face; her eyes were hollow, "I don't know. We were on pretty good terms before, but after my... uh... plan he hasn't been all that happy to see me."

Percy and Annabeth both tensed when the plan was mentioned, it was almost never brought up; only when they argued with the goddess and became angry.

Hera flinched and looked down at her hands, before getting up from the table, "I'm going to lay down for a bit."

Annabeth abruptly lashed out and grabbed her wrist; standing up and pulling the goddess to her. Hera let out a surprised gasp when she was turned around... and kissed.

It wasn't heated or passionate like when they were edged on by the spell, no, it was just a sweet and innocent kiss that conveyed something that made their hearts flutter. Hera blinked in surprise when Annabeth pulled away, and downright gaped when Percy came over and pressed a caring kiss to her temple, "We_ forgive_ you."

For the first time in centuries, Hera cried tears of joy.

* * *

_**What did you think?**_

_**Be sure to leave a review my lovelies!**_

_**Until next time~**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I got a chapter for you guys!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series.**_

* * *

"Why did you marry Zeus?"

Hera blinked in surprise at the question, and lifted her head from it's resting place on Annabeth's shoulder, "What do you mean?"

Annabeth pursed her lips, "I mean why _him_? Every myth around talked of how beautiful you were; Zeus couldn't of been the only one to pursue you. So why did you marry him? You had to of known he'd be a womanizer."

The queen sighed; her hand clenching the sheet wrapped around them, "He wasn't my first choice. Truth to be told, I was actually in love with someone else. However, it didn't work out. And when Zeus decided he wanted me as his wife; I really wasn't willing to become one of his conquests."

"Then why?" Annabeth tightened her hold around the goddess; a flash of possessiveness appeared in her eyes, "Why did you say yes?"

Hera's eyes seemed to darken, "He put me in a position where I didn't have a choice Annabeth. If I said no, he would of shamed me, and back then it was a big deal for situations like that. Especially since I am the goddess of marriage."

The blondes mind was running a million miles an hour; trying to figure out what Zeus could of done to back Hera into a corner like that. When a sudden, very unpleasant thought occurred to her. She knew how women were treated back then, and she knew one way how they were forced into marriage.

She hoped it wasn't what she thought.

After a moment of quiet deliberation, Annabeth hesitantly decided to voice her suspicion, "He didn't _rape_ you, did he?"

Hera tensed in her arms, but didn't speak confirm of deny the sentence.

The silence was enough of an answer for the daughter of Athena; and a look of horror crossed her face, "You mean he did!? _He raped you!?"_

Hera shushed her gently, and pressed a kiss to her collarbone in an effort to sooth the agitated demigod, "What's done is done. It's in the past, and I've tried my best to move on."

Annabeth shook her head, "You don't deserve that! Leave him! Don't torture yourself!"

The goddess ran her finger up and down the arm wrapped around her in careless strokes, "I've thought of it. However, I am the goddess of marriage. It would not be that simple. I suppose I could, but it would cause trouble with the council."

"Then stay with us. With Percy and I! We could be a family!"

Hera looked at the half-blood with wide-eyes, "You don't know what you're saying Annabeth."

"I don't?" Annabeth challenged, "You carry our children, do you not? Over the last four months, we've taken care of you. These kids deserve their parents!"

Hera placed her hand over her bulging stomach and let out a sad sigh, "And what of when you pass on? Do you expect me to become mortal? Would you both take immortality for me?"

Annabeth blinked and pulled her close, "Whatever it takes." She promised; nodding her head, "Whatever it takes."

The goddess deflated in her arms, her head resting in the crook of the blonde's neck, "Don't make promises like that. It never ends well..."

The daughter of Athena gnashed her teeth defiantly, "Watch me."

* * *

"Annabeth!? Hera!? You guys up?"

Percy cursed as he shut the door behind him, juggling the grocery bags in one hand, and the keys in the other, "I need some help!"

"Coming!" Annabeth tiredly walked into the kitchen; her clothes were wrinkled from napping, "You get everything?"

Percy nodded as she took two bags from him, and set them on the counter, "Diapers, baby powder, and uhh.." Percy blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Condoms."

The blonde smiled and messed up his hair, "Come on now seaweed brain, we sleep with her like twice a day now. Are you seriously _still_ blushing?"

The son of Poseidon frowned and crossed his arms childishly, "You try buying condoms with a line behind you. The whole town had to be there!"

Annabeth chuckled and kissed his cheek, "Okay, okay, sorry. I know it hurts your girly pride."

"That wasn't much of an apology wise girl," Percy deadpanned before pulling his girlfriend in for a hug, "But I accept it all the same."

Annabeth laughed for a bit, before her face went serious, "Hey, uh Hera's sleeping right now. I wanted to talk to you about something."

Percy panicked, "Oh did I do something wrong!? Your not breaking up with me are you!?"

The daughter of Athena silenced his worries with a kiss, and grinned against his lips, "Not a chance Jackson."

The sea-green eyed boy relaxed, "Oh, well what did you want to talk about then?"

Annabeth bit her lip uncertainly and pulled her boyfriend into the living room. Percy followed and sat next to her on the couch, his hands fidgeting in his lap, "So?"

"What do we do when this is all over?"

Percy flinched in surprise, "What do you mean?"

"Hera." Annabeth let out a frustrated sigh, "We've been having sex with her Percy. She's pregnant with our children. I know it's weird to think, especially considering our history, but she's like a completely different person compared to before."

"And you don't want to let her go yet," Percy breathed; his chest seemed to tighten with the realization. "Do you?"

Annabeth hung her head, "I know it's selfish, but she's a part of us Percy. I don't know how or why, but it happened. I just don't know how to handle it."

Percy grabbed her hand, "I know how it feels. Like you're being drawn to her, right?"

The blonde nodded.

"We'll think of something," Percy promised; kissing her knuckles lovingly. "It'll all work out."

Annabeth sighed and slumped against the male half-blood, "I hope so, seaweed brain."

* * *

It was around midnight when they were awoken by a terrified scream.

Immediately, they jumped out of bed; Percy uncapping Riptide, and Annabeth grabbing the sword she used in place of her old knife.

"What happened!?" Percy demanded; turning in a circle and looking out for any hiding monsters, "What was that!?"

Annabeth started to speak, when another familiar scream echoed into their room. They both went deathly pale; Annabeth's grip on her sword turned her hands white, "Hera."

They wasted no time, and tore out of the room and into Hera's. Percy threw the door open, and they stormed into the bedroom.

Hera was standing by the shattered window; she looked unharmed, but she was clutching her stomach in obvious pain.

Percy made to go towards her, when she screamed and pointed behind them, "Monster!"

Annabeth spun around with her sword, while Percy took up a defensive position in front of Hera.

But, it was too late. Before any of them could even swing their sword, a snake-like tale whipped the two of them backwards; sending them flying and crumpling against the wall.

The last thing either of them remember seeing before passing out was the snake tail wrapping around the screaming goddess, and dragging her out the window and into the cool Alaska night.

Percy reached with his hand for the window, but his whole body went limp; his eyes rolling to the back of his head as his mind went dark.

Annabeth cried and tried to crawl to her sword, but soon even her body reached it's limit; the muscles in her arms and legs screamed in pain, and she was too forced into unconsciousness.

_"You know when I smelled those two demigods, I was going to stay away."_

_Annabeth gasped and turned around, spotting a slithering woman, human from the waist up and snake from the waist down. Her heart beat so loudly in her chest, she thought it would pop right out of her chest._

_The woman circled Hera, who lay on an old bed in the middle of a abandoned fish cannery, "But when I caught your scent too. Well, it was just too tempting."_

_Hera gasped in pain and bit down on her lip to keep from crying. A horrible feeling rose in Annabeth's chest as she realized why._

_'Oh gods, she's in labor.'_

_"They are innocent!" Hera snarled, "The demigods are innocent. My children are innocent! You don't have to do this Lamia!"_

_Annabeth froze in terror. _

_The snake woman hissed angrily, "So were my children! And you killed them!"_

_"I did no such thing!" Hera growled, "They died at sea! That is not my domain! I never raised a hand against them!"_

_Lamia laughed, "We'll see, my queen. You are in labor, no? Once your children are born, I will feast! Then you will repay me for my children's deaths! By giving me some yourself!"_

_Hera snarled at the monster, "YOU WILL NOT LAY A HAND ON THE BABES, AND YOU WILL DARE NOT LAY A HAND ON ME!"_

_"And who's going to stop me?" Lamia boasted, "You're in Alaska Hera. You have no power here, and if you will not submit; I will hold you down instead. You are no stronger than a mortal."_

_The queen of the gods glared at the snake-thing, and Annabeth fought a horrid snarl of her own. _

_She refused to even allow this monster to even look at her children or their mother._

_Desperately, she spun around; looking for any type of clue as to what cannery they were at._

_ Just as the dream began to break apart, the daughter of Athena caught a glimpse of a old, battered sign hanging on the wall._

"Annabeth! Wake up! Annabeth!"

The demigoddess shot up from the ground, grabbing her sword and immediately checking her surroundings.

Percy backed away a foot or two until she relax, "Calm it's just me. That... that thing. It took Hera!"

Annabeth felt a lump grow in her throat, "She's in labor Percy. Lamia took her."

Percy turned a ghostly white, "Lamia? Baby-eater Lamia?"

The daughter of Athena nodded, and clenched her fist, "I had a dream. I know where she's keeping her."

The son of Poseidon let out a relieved sigh, "We'll have to hurry then. Where is she?"

Annabeth made to leave the house; grabbing her sweater of the kitchen table as they ran out the front door, and down the street, "It's only half an mile from here. Lamia took her to the old Williams Cannery on the coastline."

* * *

As soon as they approached the cannery, they were on guard; looking around for any stray monsters that would try to pop out at them.

Percy took the lead, while Annabeth covered the back; crossing the old shipyard in front of the rundown building.

Dozens of old fishing boats littered the area, and the smell of the sea seemed to revive some strength into the son of the sea god. Annabeth pointed to an old entrance only a few hundred feet away, and the two of them made their way inside.

It stunk. Really, really badly did it stink.

Fish, seal, and killer whale carcasses where every where; some hung on meat hooks and where left to rot. Others where simply thrown carelessly on the floor.

Percy plugged his nose and made a face, "This is disgusting. How could someone treat sea-animals like this!?"

Annabeth looked around and pointed to a hallway she was sure she saw in her dream, "I don't know Percy. But I can promise you we'll get revenge for them."

They quietly and carefully made their way down the decomposing hall; watching to make sure they didn't knock anything over or make noise that would alert the monster to their presence.

As a terrifying minute went by, they suddenly heard a loud pained scream echo down the hall.

They wasted no time, and took off towards the noise. Coming to the end of the hall, both of them froze in their track; red filled their vision at the sight.

Hera was laying on her back; her knees had been pushed to her chest by the snake-woman, as the baby began to crown. The goddess struggled and tried to kick the monster away, but she was delirious from the labor and didn't have any strength to do anything but follow her natural instincts and push.

Lamia laughed and hissed in satisfaction as she saw the tell tale signs of a meal fast on approach, while Hera cried and begged for her not to hurt the children.

Luckily, the monster never got the chance to do anything more than gloat.

Percy slammed into the vile thing, and knocked the monster over. Murder was evident in his eyes, and Riptide rattled in his hands like a riled snake, "Touch them, and I'll send you to Tartarus!"

Lamia hissed and moved to charge him, but Percy swung and forced the monster back.

Meanwhile, Annabeth slid to a stop between Hera's legs and took over. Grabbing the goddess's legs, and pushing back to her chest so that she could begin pushing again.

Hera panted and groaned as a contraction hit her full force and her vision momentarily cleared enough for her to recognize the demigod, "Annabeth!?"

"I'm here," Annabeth soothed, "Now I need you to push. The baby can't stay in this position much longer. You're only causing yourself more pain."

Hera frantically shook her head and cried, "NO! Lamia-"

"Will never touch our children," Annabeth swore. "Percy's taking care of that monster right now. But, I need you to push."

The brunette nodded, and took a deep breath as another contraction tore through her body. A scream escaped her throat as she pushed with all her might, and the baby slowing slid out of her.

Annabeth sang encouragement to the goddess, "You're almost there. The baby's head is almost out, but you need to keep pushing!"

Hera gasped, and pushed once more. Every muscle in her body strained and clenched, when she fell back against the tore up bed; a fleeting feeling of relief originating from her abdomen.

Annabeth breathed and caught the baby; who took a big gasp of air, before crying it's little heart off.

Percy froze and risked a quick peak over his shoulder at the scene, almost missing when Lamia lunged at him with her claws. His mind went on autopilot, and he side-stepped before stabbing into the monsters chest.

Lamia froze and stared down at the blade in shock, before a horrible wail erupted from within her chest and she burst into golden dust.

The son of Poseidon capped Riptide, before sprinting to the women's side. Annabeth held the crying baby to her chest, and immediately passed him off to Percy as soon as he arrived, "I tied off the umbilical cord. Hera needs to push again, so I need you to hold her."

Percy's eyes lite up in wonder as he gazed down at the crying newborn, "Her? It's a girl?"

Annabeth smiled and nodded; tears of joy and relief were filling her eyes, "A little girl, Percy. We got a little girl."

Hera groaned and the blonde turned her attention back to the goddess as she began to push again. Percy held the naked baby to his chest lovingly, and watched as Hera worked to bring their second child into the world.

Her eyes were glazed with pain, and she seemed like she could barely breath, but after a few minutes of agonizing pushing, Annabeth let out a triumphant cry, and Hera slumped back once more. Her stomach had immediately deflated, and she had a look of immense relief on her face, "Boy or girl?"

Annabeth grinned as she tied off the umbilical cord, and looked at the two of them proudly. The baby didn't cry, it just lay in her arms looking around; the stormy gray eyes taking in every detail of it's first glimpse of the world outside the safety of it's mother's womb. Percy immediately knew that was the child Annabeth had fathered, while the one he held was the one he sired.

But that didn't matter. He loved them both so much he was practically oozing affection.

The daughter of Athena straightened proudly, "It's a boy! We got a boy!"

Hera sighed and sat up. Her face was beaded with sweat and tears, but she gave them grateful looks, "You came for us."

Percy and Annabeth kneeled on either side of the goddess, and pressed kisses to every inch of her face, "We would never let that monster take away our family."

The queen smiled and beamed at the children in their sire's arms, "I'm going to let you two name them."

Percy smiled down at his daughter, who had decided to open her sea-green eyes and coo at her parents after she finally calmed down, "Zoe. Her name will be Zoe."

Annabeth grinned and leaned over to press a kiss to the little girls head, before addressing her own son. His gray eyes twinkled as he continued to inspect his surroundings, "Luke. I want to name him Luke."

Hera let out a joyful laugh, and kissed each of her children on the forehead, "Perfect! They're so perfect!"

Percy smirked and closed his eyes in bliss, "You got that right."

* * *

_**Be sure to leave a review and tell me what you think!**_

_**I know the names are kind of cliché, but it would be in character to name them something like that.**_

_**Until the next time~**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I got you glorious bastards another chapter!**_

_**And I have a challenge for all the writers presently reading my story! I dare you to write your own take on the Percy/Annabeth/Hera pairing! I don't care if it's AU or not, but I want to see how you wonderful people picture Percabeth conquering the queen of Olympus.**_

_**Now it can be any rating you want, just go out and spread the word!**_

_**Anyone who does gets a chapter dedicated to them!**_

**WARNING: RATED M FOR A REASON PEOPLE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HoO! THEY BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN!**

**Be sure to leave a review my lovelies~**

* * *

**~Time Skip - Two Months~**

Percy let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in relief; turning off the light, and carefully closing the door to the nursery so that he didn't wake the sleeping babies inside.

Inwardly, he patted himself on the back for successfully putting the infants down for bed without calling for Annabeth or Hera to help him.

Sure it had taken two hours, but that didn't matter. He felt accomplished.

Quietly, he opened the door to the Hera's old room (which they now shared with her), and walked inside carefully.

Annabeth had curled around the goddess; her head buried in the back of her neck as she snored lightly. Hera herself was watching TV on low volume, skimming through channels till she found something that interested her.

On his arrival, the brunette looked up and smiled, "Are they asleep?"

Percy straightened proudly and nodded, "Yes. Changed, fed, and down for the night."

Hera grinned and beckoned him over to the empty side of the bed.

Ever since they had started sleeping in the same room, Annabeth took the left side, Hera was in the middle, while Percy took the right.

The demigods rather enjoyed sandwiching the goddess between them. Especially on some of their more _busy _nights.

Percy pulled his shirt over his head, and changed into some old sweatpants, before he climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around the two females.

Annabeth sighed in her sleep, and tightened her hold on Hera's waist as she nuzzled the back of the woman's neck.

The son of Poseidon kissed the marriage goddess's forehead, and turned off the TV as they drifted off into dreamland.

* * *

Morning was a different story however.

_"Aah! Yes! Yes! YES!" _

Annabeth growled and flipped the goddess onto her front; pressing her face into the pillow and lifting her butt up into the air and spreading her legs so that she could position herself behind her as she pressed against the wet entrance once more, "Say it."

Hera moaned into the pillow as the word's were followed by hands grabbing hips and pulling the goddess back onto the newly-formed length, "Yours. All yours."

Annabeth groaned and pulled out, before slamming back into the wet heat, as her hips set a punishing rhythm, "Again!"

The brown eyed woman gasped and lifted her head off the pillow, to look back at the blonde as she thrusted into her over and over again, "Yours!"

Annabeth smirked and moved her hips in tune with every push from the goddess, going deep inside her with every roll of her hips, "That's what I wanted to hear."

Hera gasped and whimpered with the increased tempo, she could feel every inch enter her; and it drove her wild.

The bed shook and creaked lightly, as the inhabitants made love on the mattress it supported.

Annabeth ran her hand up the curve of Hera's spine in teasing fingers, as the goddess supported her body on her hands and knees.

It was later on that Percy would giggle about them going at it doggy-style. (Despite the fact it was one of his favorite positions to use on the goddess too.)

The goddess grabbed at the sheets and twisted them in her grip, as she buried her face in the pillow once more to cover her louder moans escaping her throat as they moved closer and closer to the end.

Annabeth suddenly pushed the goddess flat onto her front, and continued to thrust at a dominating pace.

Hera reached back and dug her nails into the blondes thigh as a building rush rose in her abdomen, moaning shamelessly into the pillow as she pushed back to meet every thrust desperately.

The daughter of Athena reached underneath the goddess with her free hand she was not using to support her weight, and flicked at Hera's clit in short bursts timed with the pace her hips were moving at.

That was enough for the brunette, and she screamed into the pillow and grinded against the hand as Annabeth continued her ministrations.

The tightening of the walls clenching down around the daughter of Athena's temporary member triggered her own orgasm, and she buried her head between Hera's shoulder blades as her hips thrusted spastically; milking every bit of the ecstasy flowing through their bodies.

Annabeth collapsed onto the goddess's back and sighed.

Hera laughed lightly, and tried to turn and push the demigod off of her, but Annabeth smirked and planted her hands on either side of the goddess's head.

"Oh no you don't," Annabeth kissed a trail along the back of the goddess's collarbone. "Percy's watching the kids right now. I got you to myself for the whole morning."

Hera flipped and moved to where she was straddling Annabeth's waist; a smug grin was on her face as she leaned down and brushed her lips against a perky nipple, "Oh? And how do you plan to do that _master?_"

Annabeth growled and ran her hands up to the brunettes' swollen breasts; squeezing until she forced a moan from the abused lips of the queen of the gods, "Don't make me punish you _slave._"

Hera arched into the exploring hands and bit back another moan as she felt the member between Annabeth's legs spring to life, "And what does the master wish?"

The demigoddess let out a predatory purr and flipped their positions to where they were laying sideways on the bed, Hera's head hanging over the side.

The marriage goddess actually squealed in surprise at being flipped over and grinded her hips up against the blondes in revenge. Annabeth groaned and leaned her head down to whisper in Hera's ear, "Scream for me."

Meanwhile, Percy turned towards the hallway when he heard the pleasured moans echo into the kitchen where he was feeding the babies their morning bottle.

The son of Poseidon snorted, before turning to look down at the babies laying in the crib as he prepared Luke's milk, "Trust me when I say I hope you take after me. Your mother's an animal."*

* * *

"Is that really necessary?" Hera asked from the sofa, where she sat and breastfed Zoe. "We're only going to be here a few more weeks, and I have more than enough money to support us until then."

Annabeth sighed and set down the paper, "I don't know. It might be good for either Percy or I to get a job. We've scouted the whole city and found no evidence of monsters besides Lamia. I think it's safe enough for someone to work a few hours a day."

Percy chew his lip, "I don't know. We need all three of us here to help take care of the twins. And Hera's right; we're not going to be here much longer."

Annabeth frowned and looked down, "I know. It's just I'm getting a bit restless staying cooped up in here all day. I really want to get out and do something."

Hera sighed, "Ah, yes. The ADHD. It'll do that to you."

Percy cracked his knuckles and shrugged, "Well maybe we could go on walks or something. Hera you said the twins are old enough to take them on stroller walks, right?"

Hera nodded, "Yes, and it's not as cold right now. So, it'll be easier on their bodies adjusting to the temperature if they get chilly."

Annabeth thought for a moment, before nodding in agreement, "Very well. We could try that."

Percy smiled, and opened his mouth to speak, when Luke began whining from the crib set up in the kitchen. The daughter of Athena stood up and went to collect her son; returning to the living room with the whimpering infant.

If there was one thing they could all agree on, it was how beautiful their children were.

Luke and Zoe both had their birth mother's brown hair, while Zoe's eyes were a sea-green color, and Luke's were a striking stormy-gray.

It definitely showed who their parents and grandparents were.

That thought brought an unpleasant feeling rising into Annabeth's throat, and the daughter of Athena looked towards the brunette goddess, "What do we do about our parents once we get back?"

Hera bit her lip and narrowed her eyes at a spot on the rug, before moving to burp Zoe as she unlatched from her breast, "I don't know. They could react in a number of ways. Although, I can guarantee they're going to attack me for defiling their favorite demigods."

Percy chuckled and shook his head, "Actually, we're the ones who defiled you; since, you were the one who got pregnant."

Hera groaned and hung her head, "Oh, the council is never going to let me hear the end of this."

Annabeth nodded and smirked as she adjusted her hold on her wriggling son, "Now that is a guarantee I can get behind."

* * *

If there was one thing Percy hated it was demigod dreams.

But, if there was one thing he hated more than demigod dreams, it was dreams that were based around his fears.

And that was exactly what this fear was.

_They were back in the cannery; Hera laying on the old beat up mattress in the center, crying as her legs were pushed up against her chest by Lamia, "Come on now my queen. Just one more push, and I'll feast tonight!"_

_Hera gasped and tried desperately to catch her breath as contraction after contraction tore through her body._

_But she refused to push. She refused to give this monster her children._

_"Rot in Tartarus!" _

_Lamia grinned before backhanding the queen of the gods, and reaching down between the woman's legs herself, "Now, now don't be like that. The baby is crowning Hera. I could pull him out if I wanted."_

_Hera screamed and kicked her legs out, but she couldn't overpower the monster. Percy tried to yell out for her; to do something, but his voice betrayed him._

_Lamia hissed as she grabbed hold of the baby and pulled; Hera screamed bloody murder as she watched the snake-woman grab her child out from between her legs, "NO! PLEASE I BEG OF YOU! DON'T DO THIS, PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!"_

_The marriage goddess struggled and sobbed, crying desperately for help; she called desperately for Annabeth and him; for anyone who could save them._

_But, they were too late, and Percy was forced to watch as the snake-woman held the baby close to her face; unhinged her jaw, and moved to swallow his daughter whole._

"NO!" Percy jumped up in his bed; grabbing Riptide off the nightstand and drawing his sword as he turned in a wide-circle looking for any monsters that would dare threaten his family.

Annabeth and Hera shot up from their sleep and watched him with alarm; the daughter of Athena had worry written in every pore of her face, "Seaweed brain? What's wrong? What happened?"

Percy breathed heavily; his lungs felt like they were constricting air out of his body, "I... I had a nightmare."

Hera bit her lip and opened her mouth to speak, when the sound of two agitated babies crying reached their ears. The goddess stood up, and kissed his cheek in apology before she left to go check on their children.

Annabeth watched her boyfriend warily, "A nightmare? What about?"

The son of Poseidon sighed and sunk back onto the bed; burying his face in his hands as his girlfriend rubbed soothing circles into his back, "It was the cannery; when Lamia kidnapped Hera and the twins. She was looming over her, waiting for the babies to be born."

The daughter of Athena frowned, "It's not real Percy. We saved them, remember?"

Percy let out a shuddering breath, "Yeah, but in the dream we were too late. And the _monster _got Zoe." His lips twitched erratically as tears began to leak from his eyes, "I tried to scream. To move, but I couldn't. I had to _watch _as she ate our daughter."

Annabeth wrapped her arms around Percy and pressed a soothing kiss to his temple, "We would **_never_ **let that happen Percy. You know that. We will give those children a better life; a better chance than we ever got."

"Yes, you will," Hera smiled from the doorway; walking inside and closing the door with a soft _click. _"I can't think of any demigods more suited for the task."

Percy looked up as she walked and kneeled in front of him; grabbing his hands and rubbing her thumb over the back of them, "Don't worry about it. They have great parents to protect them."

Annabeth tightened her hold around him and smiled against the skin of his neck, as he let out a slow breath and tried his best to pull of a grin, "Well I'll definitely try my best."

The goddess grinned, "And your best will be more than enough."

* * *

Luke was quiet the following morning; opting to sleep peacefully and eat when he was hungry, rather than scream and cry like his sister Zoe who never was able to be as calm and easy going as her brother.

"There, there," Hera cooed to her daughter; lifting the fussy infant out of her crib. "What's wrong? I just changed your diaper, so it can't be that. Is my little princess hungry?"

Zoe wailed in response, and kicked out her little feet. Reaching blindly around with her hands for anything to settle the growing hunger pains in her tiny tummy.

Annabeth looked over from where she was changing her son out of his soiled diaper, and offered input, "She didn't take as much formula as Luke did. She seems to prefer being breastfed instead."

Hera cocked her head in thought. It was true that Luke had readily accepted formula when Hera hadn't felt up to breastfeeding, but Zoe was more picky, "Oh all right. Let's try to get you some milk then."

She went and sat in the rocking chair by the crib, and pulled her shirt and bra down to where the right half of her chest was exposed; before offering the babe her breast. Zoe hungrily latched on, and immediately quieted as she slowly filled her tummy with the delicious liquid her mother produced for her.

Percy poked his head in the door, and smiled at the sight, "You got her to stop?"

Annabeth chuckled and lifted her newly changed and dressed son off the table, "Oh, the princess was just a bit hungry."

Hera let out a low whistle, "She's more than a little hungry. She's draining me dry over here."

Percy raised and eyebrow, and walked over to the seated goddess; leaning down to press a kiss on top of the babe's head as she nursed, "She's got my appetite."

The daughter of Athena clicked her tongue, "If she eats as much as you do, we are going to go bankrupt by the time she's five."

The son of Poseidon stuck his tongue out at the demigoddess and pouted childishly, "I don't eat that much."

Hera cocked an eyebrow, "You eat as much as I did when I was pregnant Perseus, and I was carrying _twins_."

"Oh, you guys are just jealous."

Annabeth laughed and looked down at Luke as he once again slept peacefully in her arms, "I can't wait for everyone to see them. Hazel's going to have a heart attack!"

Percy went pale, "Leo's never going to let us live this down."

Hera cleared her throat, "And what reason did you say for staying in Alaska? You did tell them something, so that they wouldn't come looking right?"

The half-bloods nodded; Percy grinning devilishly, "Of course we did. I told them we were following a lead up the west coast and into Alaska, and if they hadn't heard from us in a year to panic."

Annabeth snorted, "Not the best plan, but it worked. We send letters with anonymous city locations every two weeks or so; to make sure they know we're still alive, but they don't know where we are."

Percy grinned, "It helps keep monsters and Hermes off our trail, and the Camps practice that tactic too, so no one would think we were purposely trying to hide our location."

The queen of the gods bit her lip, "We only got two weeks left. Then we go back to Olympus, and I have to present myself in front of the council for questioning as to why I left in the first place."

The blonde haired demigod drummed her fingers nervously as she sat Luke back into his crib to sleep, "How are you going to answer? We have to tell them about the twins, right? They'll find out one way or another."

Hera nodded, "Through Poseidon and Athena. They'll be able to sense their blood within they babies. They will know they are their grandchildren, and they will sense my blood in their veins as well. It would be too much to try and block them out from sensing them."

"Okay," Percy stood and began to pace, "So, we get allies? We get Olympians to stand for us if Zeus decides we deserve death for sleeping with his wife and impregnating her."

Annabeth looked at Hera, "What can we expect from his reaction? What will he be likely to do?"

"Nothing I can't protect you from," Hera replied. "I have ruled by his side for thousands of years. I know how to fight back and stop him if he threatens you or the children. He will know I will not stand for it."

Annabeth groaned and rubbed her face with her hand, "But, there's still the whole 'We're still sleeping with your wife thing.' What can we do about that?"

Hera wrung her hands in her lap as she adjusted her hold on Zoe, and she looked into their eyes, "Do you remember the question you two asked me a month ago?"

Percy and Annabeth exchanged questioning looks for a minute, when suddenly the memory of asking (more like begging) her to leave Zeus came to mind, "You mean...?"

The marriage goddess let out a shaky exhale and smiled nervously at them, "In the past few months, you two have been nicer than any other demigods. Nicer than my family; my own husband has never shown me this much affection. So, I accept your offer."

Annabeth's breath seemed to hitch in her throat, and Percy gripped her hand tightly, "You... you..."

Hera stood up and went to set Zoe in the crib as the baby began to doze off, before turning to face the two beaming demigods, "I have decided to leave my husband for your company."

Immediately they were on her; dragging the goddess out of the nursery and into the master bedroom.

Pushing her onto the bed they loomed over her; promises of ecstasy present in their eyes.

Percy pressed a kiss to her neck, "Well my queen, _let us show you how thankful we are_."

* * *

_***I have this head canon that Annabeth would always be the more dominant and demanding one in bed xD**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**And another chapter for my awesome readers! I swear I love you guys!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Packing was nerve wracking for them; after nearly nine months up in Alaska, they were finally returning to their original home.

But, no one knew what to expect, so it was very, very, very scary.

What if Zeus killed them? What if Poseidon and Athena disowned them or attacked Hera?

A year ago, he would of been fine with that. In fact, he probably would of cheered them on, but things were different now.

Annabeth and he were parents now, and Hera was the mother. He knew it sounded impossible, but he remembers the night they were conceived and the night they were born. They both were something he would _never _forget.

Another interesting problem was this curse. Sure they were kind of a thing now, in a way, but he could tell Hera was a bit weary of getting jumped all the time. Every time the spell acted up, they would ravage her. Yet, they never attacked each other.

Percy was a bit relieved at this, to be honest. He didn't want Athena to kill him for defiling her precious daughter, and he was sure the goddess already had his death in a set of blueprints somewhere in her mind.

But, on the other hand, he really loved Annabeth. They'd always talked about their plans for the future, and although Hera was involved in the plans now too; he would still give his wise girl his all.

He just wished they could get this part of the 'Tell Olympus We Knocked Up Their Queen' plan done, so they could move on and look forward; not left, right, and backwards out of fear of Zeus killing them painfully.

The son of Poseidon shouldered his bag, and walked to the front door where Annabeth was waiting with the twins in their stroller. Zoe was sleeping, while Luke cooed up at Percy when he saw him come towards them.

Percy smiled and leaned down to run his fingers through the babies soft blond locks of hair. Annabeth grinned at the sight.

"Done!"

They turned to look at the front door, as Hera set her suit case down and locked the house up for the last time, "Time to go."

The three of them made their way down to the docks, where Hera had called ahead to charter a boat to take them down to San Francisco; from their they would travel by plane (Hera would shield their presence from Zeus), and land in JFK airport in New York.

Annabeth pushed the stroller while making funny faces to humor and calm the babies as they began to become upset, "It's alright kiddies, we're almost there. Then you get to see your grandpa's domain."

Hera sighed as she looked around for the proper boat they were scheduled to take, "As long as he doesn't smash the boat, that's fine with me."

Percy cracked his knuckles and back as he stretched, "Where's the boat at?"

The goddess narrowed her eyes as she looked around, before exhaling in relief and pointing out one of the newer styles of yachts, "That one. The Count of Marina."

"Who's the captain?" Annabeth asked as she strained her eyes to see if anyone was on deck.

"No one," Hera explained. "The boat has a guidance system. They sent it up from Seattle yesterday."

"Cool," Percy mused. "Although, we lucky I'm onboard in case something goes wrong."

"Hmm," Annabeth looked down as Zoe and Luck began to whimper. "We should get going. These two need to be fed."

So, once they checked with the Harbor control, they were set to go. Hera went bellow deck to feed the twins, while Annabeth and Percy made sure the boat successfully navigated it's way through the traffic of fishing boats and iceberg sightseers.

After steering clear of any disasters and making sure the correct course was set, the two demigods went bellow to help with the twins. Annabeth set about burping Zoe once she was done, while Luke was taking his time filling his belly.

Hera was looking out one of the portholes as she fed him, and Percy grabbed an apple from the fridge that came fully stocked, "We'll pass over into international waters in about three hours at the rate we're going. The fish tell me the monsters are all out of the area, so no attacks. Although, the sharks say we might be getting a few curious whales or whatnot. Apparently, they can sense my dad's aura in Zoe. She's already gaining a scent."

Annabeth bit her lip, "You made sure they don't tell Poseidon, right?"

Percy nodded, "They promised they would let us handle it. They're just curious. Dad's aura is magnified in Zoe; they said she could pass as one as his demigod children."

Hera moved to hand Luke to Percy as the baby unlatched, and the goddess pulled her shirt back into position so that she was covered, "It's my blood. Until I officially claim them; my ichor will magnify any other godly blood inside them in an effort to hide their identity. It's a failsafe, so that they won't be put in danger."

The daughter of Athena raised her eyebrows in surprise, "Really? I've never heard of that."

"It's something that comes with being the goddess of family and motherhood. My blood will unconsciously do everything it can to disguise the child from harm, even disguise the child as a demigod from a different parent. Beyond that, I don't know."

"That's smart," Percy said as he got Luke to burp. "I didn't know you could do that."

"It's instinctual," Hera sighed. "Not a choice."

Annabeth coughed, "Moving on. We need to be ready to being back into Olympus's sonar. Hera, you may be able to shield us in the air, but what about at sea? Poseidon might still be able to sense us, no?"

Hera nodded, "I can block Zeus, because I am also connected to the skies through my marriage to him. However, Poseidon is a different matter. We need to be prepared if he sense's us and decides to visit."

Percy furrowed his eyebrows up his forehead, "He wouldn't attack you, would he?"

The goddess groaned and rubbed her face with her hands, "I don't know."

* * *

The moment they crossed into international waters, Annabeth saw her life flash before her eyes.

She knew the gods were still looking for Hera, but she could shield herself from them all.

Except Poseidon.

If they traveled overland, this wouldn't be a problem. However, they felt it would be safer for Luke and Zoe to just stay where Percy had the upper hand.

So now, they waited and waited for any sign of trouble.

Hera stood stiff as she looked around the area. In all directions there was nothing but sea; except to the far left where you could see a strip of land called North America.

The goddess glowed as she regained her power, stepping back as the force of her Olympian might hit her. The boat seemed to hum in response to her very presence, and Percy thought for sure his dad would notice them.

The water was a murky blue. He could sense the sharks, fish, and a few whales circling them in wonder of his and Zoe's presence from below the waves.

Annabeth was up by the wheel with Luke as they monitored their heading, (well, Annabeth monitored and Luke just giggled whenever the sonar went 'Ding!').

Percy stood with Zoe on the left side of the ship, as the little infant clapped her hand whenever a dolphin jumped out of the sea in greeting or to just amuse the baby. The son of Poseidon was tempted to jump in with his daughter; since they knew she had inherited the power to breath underwater after a practically terrifying bath when she decided to dunk her head under repeatedly for long amounts of time.

But, he knew better. They couldn't risk doing something yet, since they still didn't know how Poseidon would react.

Percy was positive his dad wouldn't hurt him, Annabeth, or the twins. But, Hera was another matter, since he wasn't sure how the sea god would respond to the news. (Of course, he couldn't be any worse than Athena would be).

As the hours passed; Hera hadn't moved from her position, while Annabeth was left to feed the kids their formula. Percy helped steer the ship, when the water became practically choppy.

He thought of sending Grover or Jason a quick Iris-message for the first time in months, as he hadn't seen any of his friends in a while; when it happened.

The ship suddenly shook as if they were in the middle of a hurricane, despite no matter how much he tried to calm the waters. The hull creaked and groaned, and Percy ran to the sides looking for any monster that might of sneaked up on them.

Still nothing.

Just as he was sure the ship would capsize, it stopped.

Percy spun around in a wild circle looking for any explanation, when he saw Hera.

She still stood perfectly straight; her eyes and face cold and unfeeling. It was the old Hera, the mask he and Annabeth had worked so hard to break through. And when he saw the god standing in front of her, he knew why she had reverted.

"Dad!"

Poseidon held up his hand for silence; his gaze burning holes into his sister's head. He was wearing his Bermuda shirt and khakis shorts, but his posture was as stiff as a statues. He griped his trident as he glared at his sister, "Hera... What is the meaning of this!?"

Hera pulled a look of confusion, "What do you mean, dear brother?"

The Sea God growled, "The child with my son's blood you bore him! Did you think I could not sense her? How dare you defile my child!"

"Oh can it Poseidon," the queen snapped; her fists balling at her side. "You're overreacting! If you would let me explain maybe you wouldn't be so quick to blame!"

"Blame!?" Poseidon roared; pointing at his son, "Zeus will kill him, because of you! Not to mention the fact that you've created another triblood! Our brother will be furious!"

"Dad! Wait for a sec! Calm down!" Percy yelled; waving his hands frantically as he came to stand by them, "It wasn't her fault!"

Poseidon opened his mouth to speak, when his eye caught Annabeth's form coming up from below with Luke and Zoe in her arms, "What's going on?"

She froze when she saw the sea god, and hastily bowed, "Lord Poseidon."

The Earth shaker blinked at the two babies who quieted in his presence, immediately recognizing a gods aura as something not to anger, "Two? There are two of them?"

Percy nodded hesitantly, and pulled Hera behind him, "It was an accident father. At the party for defeating the Giants; someone spiked the punch and Annabeth and I went looking for a medicine to stop the headache, when we ran into Hera."

Annabeth walked up to the three of them and handed the children to Hera; from the way Poseidon had reacted to seeing them, she knew he would not attack his sister while they were in her arms, "She had a antidote for the headache the spiked drink, and offered us some."

Hera frowned as she remembered, "Hermes got a lust spell from Aphrodite, and must of switched it. As soon as they tasted it, they fell under it's influence. It took a bit longer for it to work on me."

"And you two cornered her until it took effect," Poseidon murmured; stroking his beard in thought. "It's hard to believe, yet I sense no fault in your words."

"Why would I lie about this?!" Hera growled. "Zeus is likely to hang me from the sky when he finds out! Do you think I wanted this situation to come to pass?"

Poseidon's eyes softened at that, and he looked down at Zoe immediately sensing his granddaughter. "May I?"

Hera handed Luke to Percy, before walking up to her brother and handing Zoe to her grandfather.

The infant squealed in his arms and reached for his shirt; his comforting presence automatically registering in her arms as 'safety.'

Poseidon smiled at her, and tickled the babies' chin; earning a series of delighted laughs from the ecstatic child, "She is quite the doll, I must say. It's been quiet some time since one of my demigod children have given me any grandchildren."

"Although," He looked at Hera, "These were not the circumstances I was expecting."

Percy adjusted Luke in his arms, "Dad we need your help. When we return to Olympus; Hera will be forced to present herself to the council, and explain why she went missing. We're going to have to tell them about the twins. We need your support, so that if Zeus decides to have them killed, we would have allies moving against it."

The sea god thought for a moment, before nodding his assent, "Very well. However, just me will not be enough. Who else would you like?"

"My mother," Annabeth stepped forward. "Artemis and Apollo, Hermes, see if you can get Demeter possibly or Aphrodite."

"And Hestia," Hera said; taking Luke from Percy when the baby began reaching for her. "They should be enough for a tying vote at least. And Zeus rarely does something if Hestia strongly objects to it."

"Plus you and me," Poseidon sighed. "Very well! I will see what I can do. The twins and Hermes should not be too hard, Demeter almost always sides with you anyway Hera; and I doubt Hestia will allow Zeus to kill the twins. However, Athena will be harder to convince. She will most likely come visit for herself to gather all the information before making a choice, and Aphrodite will definitely not stand for anything to happen to her favorite pairing."

Annabeth nodded, "That's all we need, Lord Poseidon."

The sea god was silent for a moment, watching as Zoe tried to chew on his finger before handing the baby over to his son, "I will be on my way now. I will contact you with any information tomorrow."

He turned to Hera, "Although sister, I warn you this. Zeus is angered at you leaving; he might spare the children, but your punishment for infidelity will not be as easy to escape."

The marriage goddess clenched her jaw, "Let him try."

And with that, the sea god was gone; leaving no trace that he had been there in the first place.

Hera immediately wilted; Annabeth taking Luke from her in fear she would accidently drop the baby, "That went better than expected."

Percy gently calmed his daughter and pressed a kiss to her forehead when she began to fuss about the loss of the interesting man, "This might just work."

Annabeth smiled and kissed him quickly, "Yes. It just might."

* * *

_**And it's done!**_

_**Be sure to drop a review and tell me what you thought!**_

_**Until next time my lovelies~**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**And another chapter for my awesome fans! I love you guys!**_

_**RATED M FOR A REASON PEOPLE!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS or the HEROES OF OLYMPUS SERIES.**_

* * *

_"You can't be serious! They knocked her up!?"_

_Percy watched nervously as Poseidon stood in front of the assembled gods; Apollo and Artemis, Demeter, Hestia, Hermes, Aphrodite, a seething Athena, and surprisingly Hades was sitting at the meeting too._

_"I speak the truth," Poseidon replied stubbornly; his grip on the trident tightening as he gazed at the messenger god. "Hera has born twin children to them. A boy to Annabeth Chase, and a girl to my son. I saw them with my own eyes."_

_Hermes whistled as he leaned back in his seat, "That's unbelievable!"_

_"I know!" Apollo gushed; bouncing excitedly in his seat, "How'd they even get her to sleep with them? Or did she go after them?"_

_Athena looked downright murderous at the thought, "She better not have defiled my daughter! It's bad enough I have to worry about Jackson touching her; now I have to add the queen of the gods to the list!?"_

_Poseidon shook his head, "From what they told me, it was the result of someone switching a remedy for a lust spell in Hera's palace. Apparently, she ran into the two of them on the way over there, and offered them some medicine to take care of the headache caused by whatever someone spiked the punch with during the grand celebration of our victory over the Giants and their mother."_

_Hermes winced, "Opps."  
__Athena turned on him, "IT WAS YOU!? ARE YOU INSANE!? YOU DON'T TRY TO PULL SOMETHING LIKE THAT ON HERA! SHE'S FATHER'S WIFE! HE'LL KILL THE DEMIGODS FOR IMPREGNATING HER!"_

_"I don't know about that," Demeter mused. "Poseidon says these children seemed to pull the two demigods to my sister like a magnet. If they truly are involved now, I doubt Hera will let Zeus harm a hair on their heads, much less the babies."_

_"Well we know she can hold her own against father," Artemis acknowledged. "However, if the other Olympians interfere in the fight, the odds of her protecting all four of them drop significantly."_

_"I still can't believe any of this," Hades muttered; rubbing his face with his hands. "I may not practically like the two demigods, and I am not on the best terms with Hera at the moment, but I was pretty sure this would never, ever, happen. I thought their dislike for each other was about as sure as death."_

_"Oh, don't you get it!?" Aphrodite squealed in her seat; clapping her hands enthusiastically, "It's enemies to lovers! Hatred to affection! And I thought Percy and Annabeth had forbidden love written all over them, and now they go and seduce a goddess! And a married one at that! Not to mention the fact that she carried their children! Why, this has all the makings of an epic romance! I will gladly stand for their children and relationship!"_

_Poseidon nodded thankfully, "Anyone else?"_

_"I will," Demeter called. "Bout time she left that cheater."_

_"I suppose I will as well," Hades sighed. "They're the better option than Zeus, and as much as I hate the boy, I do owe him for getting me a cabin at Camp Half-Blood."_

_Apollo and Hermes raised their hands after quick deliberation, "Us too. Percy and Annabeth are too awesome to let dad kill. Plus, who knows how cool their kids are going to turn out? Their hasn't been tri-bloods around for a long time."_

_Artemis groaned and bashed her head against the table, "I suppose I will too. Heavens know I will not stand for father trying to harm innocent children for something they had no part in."_

_Hestia, who had been quiet the whole time, smiled at her family, "I will vouch for them too. They've been through too much to be punished for something they did not choose, and the children had no part in their parents actions. I will ask Zeus to spare them."_

_Poseidon grinned at the gather immortals before turning to Athena, "And what of you?"_

_The wisdom goddess chewed her lips for a terrifying second, before standing from her seat, "I will stand for them. However, I wish to pay them a visit and hear the story from their own lips."_

_And with that she was gone; disappearing in a burst of light. Apollo chuckled before turning to Hermes, "How many drachmas do you want to bet Athena starts a fight with Hera."_

Percy woke quickly to see Athena glaring down at him, "Uh... hi?"

* * *

"I didn't chose to sleep with your daughter Athena!" Hera shouted at her fellow goddess, "I was drugged! I couldn't even think straight! Don't you ever call me a harlot for this again!"

"Well what am I suppose to think?" Athena growled pointing over at where Percy sat feeding the babies formula, since their mother was a bit preoccupied at the moment to breastfeed, "I have a grandchild from Annabeth with your blood in his veins! A year ago you could barely stand the sight of demigods! And now your sleeping with them!?"

"Mother," Annabeth pushed her way between the explosion ready to happen. "Please, understand that the past is the past in our situation. What's done is done, and we have only the future to look too."

Athena gave her daughter a hard look, but Annabeth stood her ground on the matter; refusing to back down. "Then why are you still sleeping with her? Have you two fallen in love with the queen of Olympus? The wife of Zeus?"

Annabeth bit her lip before nodding, "Yes, mother. I do believe we've fallen in love with her."

She could feel Hera stiffen behind her. This was the first time she had said the L word to describe her feeling for the goddess, while Percy freely said it to both of them; Annabeth had still been hesitant to go to that level of commitment to Hera. Every time she had wanted to, memory of her kidnapping of Percy sprang to mind and she stopped short, and simply changed her train of thought to something else.

It had been a rather uncomfortable subject between her and the marriage goddess.

But now, standing in front of her mother, she knew there was no other way to describe it. Percy and her had fallen in love with the woman. She loved the queen of the gods, and she had no shame in admitting it.

A warm feeling spread across her back when she felt Hera place a hand on her in some silent message filled with emotion. Emotion that had the daughter of Athena even more sure of what she had said. "I. Love. Her."

Annabeth could see Percy watching Athena nervously for her reaction. While, the demigoddess chewed on her lip worriedly.

Finally after a minute of silence, the grey-eyed goddess let out a frustrated sigh and slumped into a seat at the table; crossing her arms and pouting in the seat, "Fine! It's not like I can change your feelings on the matter, so I will deal with it."

Annabeth and Percy let out a relieved sound; Hera visibly relaxed where she stood, removing her hand from Annabeth's back, "Thank you."

Athena glared at the brunette momentarily, before looking over at Luke as he rested in Percy's arms.

The baby wasn't wanting to drink formula it seemed, as every time Percy attempted to get the boy to drink from the bottle; Luke would fuss and turn his head, looking for his birth mother.

Hera stepped over to where the two boys were sitting, and picked up her son; Athena watched silently, her calculating eyes studying the infant as he squirmed in his mother's grasp. Zoe was passed to Annabeth for a burp, since she had readily taken her formula that morning.

Athena stood up and approached Hera and Luke; reaching out with her arms, "Can I hold him?"

The marriage goddess nodded and handed Luke over to his grandmother. A smile appeared on his face as he found the face of the wise woman, lifting his hands up to touch her face with his curious hands; his grey eyes mirroring Athena's, "They don't have your eye color?"

Hera shook her head, "No. My hair is a dominate trait among my children, yet it's rare for them to inherit my eyes. Especially since your traits are more dominate than mine. As is Poseidon's."

Athena hummed in thought as Luke smiled and cooed up at her, recognizing her godly presence as family and safety, "How long until they start showing more signs of your parentage? Powers and such?"

Percy grinned, "They can already sense family members and gods. Zoe immediately calms in dad's presence, while Luke does the same with you. He's usually not very friendly with people who aren't us."

The wisdom goddess cocked her head at the baby, "Is that so little one?"

Luke giggled and blew a raspberry.

After a few more minutes, Athena gave the infant back to Hera, "I have to be on my way. However, I do have some good news before I go. Poseidon has managed to convince the Twins, Hermes, Hestia, Demeter, and Hades to support the notion that Zeus spare the children, and some have said they would be willing to fight for their survival. Myself included."

The three listeners smiled, while Hera let out a relieved sigh, "That's enough to break a tie. If Zeus decides it to a vote, they will live!"

Athena nodded once; turning and giving one last look to the infants, before flashing away in a short burst of light.

Percy grinned, "Well, at least one thing's going right."

"Don't jinx it seaweed brain."

* * *

"Guys, stop."

Percy looked up from where he kneeled at the side of the bed, pressing her lips to the delicate calves on her legs as Annabeth rubbed the goddess's shoulders in a soothing pattern. The son of Poseidon shot the goddess a coy look as he ran his lips up her leg and pressed a kiss to her knee, "Stop what?"

Hera groaned when one of the demigod's hands ventured up her thigh and ran his teasing fingers over the material covering her core, "That. Stop that."

Annabeth laughed lightly as she eased the straps of Hera's dress off her shoulders and unlatched the back of the brunettes' bra; pushing both articles down her front till her breasts were revealed, "Now my goddess, I am sure your just stressed. Let us make love to you and ease some of the tension from your body.

Hera moaned as the blond kneaded the soft mounds of flesh gently, running her thumb over the perky pink buds in the middle. Percy reached up, and pulled the goddess to her feet; allowing the white sundress she wore to pool on the ground as it slipped over her body.

Then, he grabbed the edges of her underwear, and pulled them down her legs. Hera stepped out of them; shivering as the cool air brushed along her skin. Annabeth made an approving sound as she pulled the naked goddess back onto the bed; pushing her on her back and stepping back to stand next to Percy as he rose to his feet.

The marriage goddess shot them a quizzical look as she watched them mutter something back and forth, "So you're just going to stand there?"

Annabeth smirked at her before exiting into the bathroom, and Percy pulled his shirt over his head and removed his pants; effectively leaving the demigods in clown fish boxers. Hera gasped as he leaned down and ran his tongue over her stomach, one hand moving between her legs and rubbing against her core before slipping two fingers inside of the moaning goddess.

Her walls clenched around the invading objects, and Percy bit back a grin as Hera leaned her head back on the pillows and grinded against his hand; whimpering out his name, "Percy... Percy I can't-"

The son of the sea god canceled her words with a kiss, and groaned out his approval when one of her hands journeyed inside of his boxers; pumping the hardening member that grew to attention, "Gods yes!"

His hand abandoned between her legs as he steadied himself above her, and thrusted his hips in tune with her jerks. Hera smirked at him, "Now who's in charge?"

Percy stuck his tongue out at her, and pressed his body onto hers; cherishing the feeling of skin on skin contact as he continued to enjoy his hand job, "Don't start."

As her jerks of his member became faster and his thrusts against her became frantic; she adjusted her position and squeezed the base of his proud friend.

That did it.

Percy growled out his release into her neck; his essence emptying onto the inside of her thigh.

After a few seconds of trying to catch his breath; the sea-green eyed demigod nestled her face with his, and pressed a kiss to her plump lips, "That was awesome."

Hera shrugged from underneath him, "Just trying to return the favor."

"Hmm," Annabeth made a sound from the doorway. "Speaking of favors. I believe you do owe me something for taking care of the kids on your watch today Hera."

The goddess raised an eyebrow, "And what might that be?"

Annabeth grinned and removed something from behind her back, steading herself against the wall as the ship rock back and forth with the waves.

Hera choked when she saw the outfit, "A maid outfit?! You want me to dress up as a _maid_ for you two?"

Percy chuckled into her neck, "Well, we took your clothes off for a reason."

"I hate you both."

* * *

_**Alright people, remember to drop a review and tell me what you think!**_

_**Your reviews are what keep me going!**_

_**Until next time~**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hello magnificent people! I have yet ANOTHER chapter for your enjoyment!**_

_**I don't know what it is man, I've just been able to type so much lately. I have so many ideas for this story that I want to write out. Also, we are nearing the end, as I want to finish this piece before Blood of Olympus comes out.**_

_**I might do a sequel where the children get sent back in time when they're older, or maybe the demigods get sent back in time to read the story (With out the risky scenes).**_

_**I don't know, you guys tell me what you want if I go with a sequel and I will consider it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

They didn't relax until the plane landed at LaGuardia in New York.

Zoe and Luke somehow managed to stay quiet and sleep the entire flight, while Hera was focused on keeping the airplane off Zeus's radar. Percy and Annabeth sat in the seats across the isle from where the twins and their mother were, and occasionally helped the goddess soothe them back to sleep whenever they woke and became upset.

Annabeth was the first off the plane, with Hera carrying Luke and Zoe while Percy brought up the rear.

"What now?" Percy asked; taking Luke from Hera when he began reaching for the son of Poseidon, "Do we go to Olympus or Camp Half-Blood first?"

Hera chewed on her lip as Zoe slept peacefully in her arms, "I think Camp would be a better option. We need some demigod supporters as well. I believe if we bring members of the seven with us; Zeus will be more inclined to listen to them due to their service to Olympus."

The daughter of Athena nodded, "Cab or flash there?"

The queen shrugged, "Whichever you want. I can flash us from here, and block our presence from Zeus. We'll end up landing in my cabin."

"Then lets flash there," Percy decided. "But, we need to get our luggage first."

Annabeth grinned, "Alright. I'll go get our stuff. You two wait."

Hera rolled her eyes, "Ordering a goddess around dear? Not a good idea."

"Keep talking and I'll make you wear the maid costume again."

"I hate you."

* * *

Percy gently rocked Luke as they waited; Hera had sat down on a nearby bench with Zoe and tried to get her to drink some formula she made. Luke on the other hand was laughing and squealing loudly; obviously loving the new area his parents took him too.

His senses were going haywire; his little baby brain was able to sense every single living thing in the terminal, from humans to plants. It was due to being a tri-blood for him, the twins' senses would be majorly more sensitive than a normal demigod.

Hera smiled at Zoe as she finally decided to give the formula one more time, even though the infant liked what her mother produced more. "There was that so hard princess?"

The queen of the gods cooed down at the baby, "You need to get used to drinking this when mommy can't feed you herself. It's not the same, I know, but you need to eat."

Zoe seemed to glare at her mother while she drank from the bottle, however within a couple minutes the babies eyes slowly closed as she enjoyed her meal.

Percy came over and looked down at his daughter; her brown hair was starting to turn darker like Hera's. The demigod noticed that as they got closer to Olympus the goddess's hair turned a glossy black, "Why does your hair change color?"

Hera hummed, "Oh, it's natural. My hair usually changes from brown to black sometimes. It's an unconscious action. My hair was more brown when I was younger, but darkened as I got older. Their hair will probably be the same way."

Percy cocked his head at the two demigods, "Hmm. That's interesting. Zoe is going to end up looking more like me."

"Till I claim her, yes." Hera nodded, "But when I do, her face will look more like mine, and her body type too most likely. Although, they'll keep their original eye color. I rather like how they look."

Annabeth smirked as she returned; two suitcases and a duffle bag thrown over her shoulder, "I wonder why."

Hera huffed, "I swear you're sleeping on the couch for the next two weeks."

"Yeah," Annabeth sauntered up to the goddess, and pressed a kiss to her neck, "We'll see who cracks first."

"Why you little-!"

"Okay!" Percy was quick to change the subject; recognizing a fight in the making, "Let's just get to Camp Half-Blood now."

The queen of the gods glared at the smug daughter of Athena before sighing and nodding her head, "Fine. But, she's not getting any for a month."

"Like I said, we'll see who cracks first."

And on that happy note, Hera growled and flashed all five of them to her cabin at the Greek camp; landing right in front of her statue.

Percy frowned at the thing, "Why do you have that?"

"It's suppose to mirror how ancient temples looked," Hera explained. "Zeus and I weren't suppose to have any half-bloods at the time, so he wanted this style for both our cabins. I didn't really care what the interior looked like, because I wasn't expecting anyone to actually come in here. So, I designed it to look like this; although, it was children of Hephaestus who carved the statue for me."

Annabeth frowned, "It looks kind of mean."

Hera's eyes darkened, "Yeah, well it sure tell you what most demigods think of me, doesn't it?"

Percy and Annabeth flinched and looked away, while Hera began to burp Zoe, "You two go get your friends and report to the Big House in thirty minutes. I'll make sure Luke and Zoe are ready for the others to see them, and make the cabin a bit more friendly for the little ones."

They nodded, and Percy handed Luke to Hera; who held him with her free arm.

Then the two demigods exited the building and readied themselves for the explanations sure to come.

* * *

"PERCY! ANNABETH!"

The two demigods turned in surprise. Since they arrived, they hadn't seen any sign of campers beside the occasional nymph and satyr now and then. A smile broke out on their face when they saw Jason and Piper come running up them; dragging Frank behind them, "Hey!"

The three demigods attacked the two with hugs and laughs; Jason and Frank pounding the son of Poseidon on the back, "Where have you guys been?! It's been months since we've seen you. Letters get old man."

"I know," Annabeth sighed as she hugged Piper; a smile on her face, "You'll never believe what happened. We found Hera!"

Franks' eyes went wide, "You did? Where was she hiding?"

"Alaska," Percy shook his head. "It took a few days to track her down when we got up there, but we spotted her at a store and followed her home."

Jason scratched his head, "When was this? We thought you we're all still looking. We got recalled when it hit the six month mark."

Annabeth awkwardly shuffled on her feet, "We found her around seven months ago."

Piper looked shocked, "Why didn't you come back sooner? We've been worried sick!"

Percy held up his hands in a pleading manner, "We'll explain. It's just wasn't safe for Hera to go back to Olympus at the time. It's hard to explain if you weren't there or know more about what happened, but we'll do our best to explain. But, we need more people with us. Where is Leo and the others?"

"Leo left on the Argo looking for Calypso a month ago. He found her island two weeks into his trip, and decided to show her as much of the world as he could. They're somewhere over China at the moment."

Annabeth whistled, "He did it. What about Hazel, Nico, and Reyna? We need them here too."

"Hades cabin," Frank pointed over to where the thirteenth cabin stood. "We were all playing mythomagic in there with him. Reyna was visiting with me this weekend. We have Dakota in charge at camp."

"Nice," Percy grinned. "I miss the kool-aid man."

"Hmm," Jason grunted, "Did you want us to go get the other's? It'll only take a minute."

"That'll be prefect," Annabeth nodded. "Get the other three and meet us in the Big House. We'll explain there."

"Alright," Piper shrugged and waved as she turned back towards the dark colored cabin. "See you then."

Percy and Annabeth separated from them, and headed back towards the big mansion house; sweeping their eyes around the area and looking for any other familiar faces.

"It's barely changed," Percy whispered; taking every detail he could see. "I love this place."

Annabeth grinned, "Me too seaweed brain. Me too."

As they climbed up the steps to the big house, Percy and Annabeth stiffened when Chiron stepped out of the door and gave them a _look_, "You two have some explaining to do."

"Yeah," Percy offered a nervous smirk. "We know."

Chiron shook his head and sighed, "Hera sent Dionysus back to Olympus to tell the others of her return. She brought the two infants after he left, and I suppose you two have contacted your friends regarding this?"

Annabeth nodded; looking at the one she considered a father, "They'll be in a minute."

The centaur swept his hand in the door's direction, "Then you best get inside and prepare."

The two demigods followed his example, and walked inside the building. Hera had set up a playpen near the fireplace, and Zoe and Luke where laying in there laughing as Seymour the Leopard pulled funny faces at the infants. The goddess stood by the window, inspecting the camp with a watchful gaze. She seemed to take in every tree, every blade of grass, "This is where they will train when they're old enough."

Annabeth cocked her head, "They will?"

Hera nodded, "They are still mortal in a way. They must learn the ways of the heroes, so when they become older; they will come to camp."

Percy grinned, "Maybe we'll get to train them here wise girl."

Annabeth sighed, "That'll be nice enough."

The queen of the gods laughed a bit, before she stiffened, "The others are coming."

The two half-bloods watched as she seemed to back up to the other side of the room; her posture reminded Percy of a cornered animal, someone who had more to lose than anyone else.

And truthfully, he couldn't blame her for thinking that way.

Jason was the first inside; followed by Piper and the others. They immediately zeroed in on their fellow heroes, before Reyna stiffened and pointed to the playpen, "Are those what I think they are?"

Percy and Annabeth rubbed the back of their necks sheepishly, "Yeah. They're babies."

Hazel seemed to pale and she fanned her face in an old-timer gesture, "Are they... are they yours?"

Annabeth chuckled nervously and pointed to where Hera was standing, "Well, you're about half right."

The demigods turned their attention to the queen of the gods, who stood ramrod straight; her eyes moving from one group of half-bloods to the other.

Jason made a choking sound, and he looked wide-eyed between the three of them, "How!? You two slept with my _step-mother_!?"

Percy opened his mouth to explain, while the other demigods all exchanged unbelieving glances. This time Frank joined Hazel in fanning his face, Piper looked shell shocked, Reyna didn't show to much emotion but her eyes seemed to show she was at a loss as well, Nico had went as still as a statue; a unreadable expression on his face.

Chiron entered the room and watched the scene sadly. Before either demigod could answer the son of Jupiter's question, Jason rounded on Hera, "And you!? I thought you never, ever, strayed! What is going on!?"

Annabeth held up her hands in surrender, and tried to soothe the irate half-blood, "Look Jason, it was an accident. Remember when someone spiked the punch at the Victory over the Giants party? We went looking for a remedy when we ran into Hera and she offered us some medicine that would help as a favor for helping her plan when we found out someone switched them! Hera tried to stop us from drinking it after she sensed the taste was off, but it was too late. We woke up the next morning in bed with her; we couldn't even remember what had happened!"

Percy nodded, "It's true."

Frank let out a disbelieving breath, "Jupiter is going to kill you for this! Not to mention the kids!"

"No he won't," Hera growled from where she stood; startling everyone since she hadn't spoken too much, "I won't let him harm a hair on my children's heads. I'd sooner go to Tartarus than that!"

Piper walked over to where the babies had gone silent at the loud voices and gazed down at the infants, "They're so cute! They have your eyes; grey and green. Although, who carried them?"

"She did," Percy jabbed a thumb in Hera's direction. "She was the one who got pregnant."

Piper frowned, "Then how does one of them have Annabeth's eye color? Shouldn't they both be yours Percy?"

Said demigod shook his head, "Nope. Zoe's mine. Luke is Annabeth's."

Nico shook his head in confusion, "Uhh, how?"

Annabeth and Hera seemed to blush and turn their heads away; the daughter of Athena muttering to herself, "It's best you don't know."

"Okay," Reyna held up her hands, "So why are we here exactly, besides learning of the babies. There has got to be more to this."

Percy swallowed a lump in his throat, "Because we need you're help."

"Our help with what?" Hazel asked; still fanning her face.

"We need you're help with convincing Zeus to let the twins live," Annabeth explained; moving over to the crib and lifting Luke out as he began to whine and reach upwards with his little chubby arms.

"Of course we'll help!" Hazel said; elbowing Frank in the gut who coughed and sputtered, "Uh yeah, yeah, of course, we'll help."

Jason gazed at Hera for a long time, before turning to look at Luke and Zoe, who Piper had picked up and started fawning over, "I'll help too."

Reyna nodded, "And I as well."

Nico shrugged, "Why not?"

Chiron cleared his throat, "And I suppose you three already have support on the Olympian council?"

Hera smiled at her half-brother, "Of course. Although, Athena almost killed me before agreeing."

"It would be odd if she did not at least threaten you," Chiron mused before smiling as Annabeth brought Luke over and handed him to the centaur, "Why hello young one."

The grey-eyed baby giggled and pulled on his beard, causing the others to chuckle and grin at the sight.

Piper rocked Zoe as she cooed in her arms, "They're so precious! How old are they?"

"Three months," Percy puffed his chest out, looking very much the proud papa.

Annabeth smiled to herself as she watched her friends and family interact; moving to stand by Hera's side, "It's looking good."

"That it is," Hera mumbled. "That it is."

* * *

That night they stayed in Hera's cabin with the goddess and the twins.

They had spent the rest of the day spending time with the campers, while Hera stayed out of sight in the big house and talked with Chiron about possible outcomes of tomorrow's council meeting.

As night fell, they entered the polished cabin to see Hera had transformed the inside to resemble a small two roomed house. The goddess had already fed and bathed the twins for the night, and decided to put the tried tri-bloods to bed as they had a busy day.

Annabeth stuck her head into the room where their cribs were and cooed at her children, "Good night my babies, we'll have a big day tomorrow."

"Tell me about it," Percy muttered from behind her; peering into the room over her shoulder, "Good night kiddies."

With that they closed the door and walked to the room where they would be sleeping. Hera was sitting on the far side of the bed reading a book as they walked in, "Were they still asleep?"

"Yeah," Percy nodded; closing the room door behind him. Annabeth crawled into bed and wrapped her arms around Hera's waist; trailing kisses down her collerbone.

The goddess let out a irritated sigh and looked at the blonde, "Tonight?"

Percy chuckled a removed the book from her hands, pushing the goddess back with Annabeth so that she was sandwiched between their bodies, "Oh you like it."

Hera huffed and shook her head, "Or you two just have inflated egos."

Annabeth clicked her tongue, "Just for that, you're wearing a nurses outfit this time."

"I hate you two with a fiery passion."

"We know."

* * *

_**And it's done! Be sure to leave a review and tell me what you thought!**_

_**Your feedback fuels me people!**_

_**And expect another chapter by the end of this week hopefully! I got some time off, so I'll have more free time to type and whatnot before I go back to school and work. (I hate college tbh.)**_

_**Oh and I just went to Great America a few days ago, so that was fun! **_

_**Until the next time~**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Here is another chapter for my wonderful readers!_**

**_I have so much fun writing these, I swear it should be illegal! _**

**_Also, I've been watching a lot of Law and Order recently, so that's been cool._**

**_But as promised the third chapter of the week!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series._**

* * *

Annabeth didn't like to show any forms of weakness. She hated feeling as if everyone was judging her; as if they could all see her fears and nervousness. It wasn't something anyone probably liked, but to her it was a huge pet peeve.

Yet, as she entered the Big House with Zoe and Luke in her arms, that exactly how she looked; weak and scared of how the day would turn out.

The others were already waiting for her, including Hera and Percy; who had gone ahead to speak with Chiron before they left. The goddess looked more like her old self than Annabeth cared to admit; proud and cruel in the eyes of others.

Yet, the daughter of Athena knew the sad truth, and now when she looked into the chocolate colored eyes, all she saw was the broken soul of a tortured woman. It took so long for her and Percy to break through those walls; the walls the goddess had crafted so carefully around her heart, and the blonde demigod was terrified of losing her.

They'd gotten attached to the marriage goddess, and she was pretty sure neither half-blood was willing to relinquish her back to Zeus.

She belonged to them now.

Zoe giggled and reached for Piper when the daughter of Aphrodite came into her line of sight. Piper smiled and gently took her from Annabeth; as Zoe had gotten rather taken with her yesterday.

Jason stood to Hera's left, and Annabeth could tell he had been discussing something with the goddess and Percy.

If there was one thing that she could never figure out, it was Jason's relationship with his patron. There were some days it seemed he was getting along with her, while there were others he'd glare and scowl at the very sound of her name.

Perhaps, there were still things the two had to work out. However, Annabeth was willing to let the two of them figure it out for now.

Meanwhile, Luke began to squirm in her arms; crying and whimpering when he caught sight of his godly mother, but couldn't seem to get her attention.

Annabeth adjusted her hold on her son, and walked over to where Hera was conversing with the two demigods, "Hera. He wants you."

The goddess turned her head at the sound of the blonde's voice, and smiled soothingly at her son as she took him from his 'sire', "Alright, alright, I got you little prince."

Luke squirmed in her grasp for a minute, before he settled his head in the crook of her neck and grabbed a handful of her long dark hair in his tiny fists as he fell asleep in her arms. Percy and Jason both smiled at the sight, the son of Poseidon running a finger through his son's soft blonde hair, "He's going to be a mama's boy."

"So?" Annabeth smirked, "It's good. Now's he's got two mothers to chose from."

Jason watched as the small baby let go of Hera's hair, and instead grabbed the material of her white blouse. Hera was careful to adjust her hold on him as he shivered lightly in his sleep, before relaxing as his mother's comforting aura washed over him.

Percy made a offended sound in the back of his throat, "I still don't know how you do that. It takes me ages to calm them down, while you do it so easily."

The queen smirked as she turned away from the son of Poseidon, walking towards the center of the room, "Goddess of Motherhood, Perseus. It's in the job description."

"I... I knew that."

"Sure you did seaweed brain," Annabeth teased; following after the goddess. "Now come on. It's time to go to Olympus."

The demigods all gathered around Hera, who tightened her hold on Luke, "The council is starting now. I will flash us outside the council chambers, and you will wait there while I break the news of the dissolving of my marriage to Zeus."

Hazel raised her hand, "What if he doesn't take the news well? What if he fights the divorce?"

"Oh he will," Hera sighed for a moment, before a hard look took over her eyes, "But marriage is _my _domain. Therefore, my word is _law. _Also, I have supporters who will side with me if Zeus challenges my decision."

Hazel nodded.

"And what if he doesn't take the news of the babies very well?" Piper asked; rocking Zoe in her arms as the baby made grabbing motions with her hands, "Do we hide them? Or do we run?"

Hera mulled the question over for a moment, chewing on her lip as she sought out the correct answer, "Go to my temple. Zeus cannot inter without invitation. Wait until either myself or Hestia arrive."

Piper pursed her lips and nodded her head; adjusting her hold on the tri-blood in her arms.

Percy sighed and looked around at the assembled demigods, "Time to go."

The queen of the gods drummed her fingers against Luke's back, and raised her free hand over her head. Immediately the demigods all felt a sense of nausea wash over them as the room seemed to rock back and forth. The only ones not affected were Hera and the twins, who continued what they were doing with no sign of distress on their faces. Suddenly, Hera clenched her hand into a fist and they were all thrown ahead a few feet; many letting out surprised sounds at the sudden pull.

However, as quick as it started it was done, and they all found themselves standing in front of the council building on Olympus. The entire mountain gleamed in the sunlight, giving reason for the demigod's awe as they inspected the great city.

Annabeth had a pleased look on her face as they began complementing the design, giving her amazed looks.

Hera cleared her throat and the other's fell silent, "Now, as Percy and Annabeth were the ones to find my location; they will need to give a report to the council as well. So, since Piper already has Zoe, I need someone to hold Luke while we wait, and the others will cover the babies from view of any other immortals crowding at council chamber gates down the steps."

Jason raised his hand and stepped forward, "I'll hold Luke."

Said baby was currently focus on chewing on as much of his mother's hair as he could; his eyes gleaming a determined gray.

The queen handed the young infant to the son of Jupiter and smiled as Luke gazed up at the demigods face, before letting out a baby laugh and trying to stick his entire fist in his toothless mouth.

Jason's eyes softened as he matched the baby boy's look and gently rocked the happy infant.

The other demigods formed a half circle around Jason and Piper as they moved back towards their friends; effectively blocking the minor god's view of the children as they twisted and giggled in the pairs' arms.

Percy and Annabeth followed Hera up the rest of the steps to the council chamber; watching as pushed open the doors and ascended to godly height. The two demigods waited from the doors, watching as she took her seat at the head of the throne room.

As soon as she sat, the other gods began flashing inside; some doing double takes when they saw her, but most already knew she would be here. (AKA The one's in on the plan.)

Zeus himself seemed to stare at her; anger flaring in his eyes as she stood and addressed him, "Lord Zeus."

"Hera," the thunder god nodded at her, and she sat back down. The other gods nervously watched the king and queen; ready to interfere if a fight broke out. However, Zeus seemed to get his anger under control and instead exhaled sharply through his nose, "So, you've returned. Stand before your fellow Olympians and plea your reason for leaving your duty."

"Very well," Hera stood and inhaled nervously, before she steeled her nerves. "However, before I do. There is something I would like to say."

Ares paused from sharpening his knives, and looked expectantly at his mother, "And what is this?"

The queen looked around the room, momentarily making eye contact with the two demigods at the entrance, who threw supporting smiles her way, "During my time in the mortal world, I indeed was able to learn their ways. Including what is right from wrong, and I have decided I have been in the wrong for far too long."

"What do you mean?" Hephaestus rumbled; fiddling with his latest invention.

Hera sighed and turned to face Zeus, a sad light in her eyes, "This marriage. It simply isn't worth fighting for any longer."

Zeus's eyes widened, his nostril's flaring in disbelief, "Not worth it!? You have been my queen for thousands of year! Our marriage is one of the oldest around! How can it no longer be worth it! Are you not happy with all I have given you!?"

Her eyes hardened; a definite edge to her voice was present as she icily replied, "No Zeus. True, you have given me wonderful children, but that is it. I never wanted to be Queen, I never wanted this crown or even a seat on the council, but I have done what I thought necessary for our family. No matter... how you forced me into this position."

The other Olympians listened unbelievably; exchanging shocked looks. Sure, most of them knew of the twins, but not of this.

Zeus flinched at her words before rising angrily from his seat, "It does not matter! You are _mine. _And that is how you will stay."

Percy and Annabeth growled lowly in their throats, but no one save Aphrodite noticed their anger. Hera outright glared at the king; a defiant spark in her eyes, "_Yours!?_ How dare you! After all the times you have defiled our marriage bed! After you have sired THOUSANDS of children that were not mine! After you broke an oath that _you _wanted so badly! Do you still think I am yours!? No Zeus. You've lost that right a _long _time ago."

The King of the Gods was so angry he could barely see straight, a millennia ago Hera might of feared him; but after being married to the man for so long she was no longer intimidated.

Her rage was easily as terrifying as his ever could be.

Zeus seemed to realize the odds were not in his favor at the moment. He knew many of the Olympians did not approve of how he treated his marriage vows, and would take Hera's side on the matter. Especially after he broke the oath.

But she was _his _wife, and he would try all he could to keep her like that.

"Do not test me woman," the thunder god growled. "I will not allow a divorce."

Hera nearly screamed at him; her fists clenched into balls at her side, "YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE! I DON'T WANT YOU ANYMORE! I HATE THIS MARRIAGE! ALL IT'S EVER DONE IS _RUIN ME! _I'M BEYOND MY BREAKING POINT ZEUS! AND IF I SAY I WANT A DIVORCE; THEN I'M GETTING A DIVORCE! IT IS _YOU _WHO DOES NOT HAVE A CHOICE IN THE MATTER!"

With that said, an old piece of parchment appeared in her hands. It glowed with an unearthly presence, and the sound of pure shock was evident as the goddess tore it in half, "I'M DONE!"

The Olympians nearly ran for the hills at the expression of rage on Zeus's face; however, Hera's anger was _way _more intense.

Zeus growled and rose from his throne, stalking forward with a predatory look on his face, "Do not make me tell them _why _you married me in the first place Hera. You are the one who carried the shame, no?"

"At a time, I blamed myself." Hera snarled, "But no longer! The fault lies in your heart, but if really want to; go ahead! Tell them what you did! See who they place the blame with!"

The god of the sky opened his mouth to speak, but stopped short at the murderous looks on his siblings faces. If it was what they though; they would not fault to attack the king.

So, Zeus took the low ground, and kept his mouth shut. Stepping back he looked at his ex-wife, "_Fine! The marriage is over! You are no longer Queen of Olympus!"_

At that, a shudder echoed throughout Hera's body; and the crown on her head seemed to disappear, and her entire body seemed to shiver as the weight upon her head left her.

However, at the same time she became even more beautiful. It was as if the title of queen had been holding it back, and as she left it behind youthfulness poured out and she was restored to what she should be.

A goddess of Olympus. Not the queen of it.

She smiled and every worry, frown, and stress line on her face disappeared; the other gods watched carefully, while Percy and Annabeth were completely captivated by how she looked. Ares and Hephaestus exchanged looks as they inspected their mother, and Zeus stalked back to his throne; his stormy blue eyes promising revenge, "Now. Plea your reason for leaving, and I will decided if you deserve Tartarus or being hanged from the sky once more."

Hera rolled her eyes, not at all scared by his threat; before she cleared her throat, "I left to escape from you Zeus. To protect the lives that grew inside of me."

His eyes widened and he clenched his teeth, but Hera continued before he could say a word, "Yes. I was pregnant, and I can assure you they were not yours as I had not gone near you in twenty years. As such, I could not risk you hurting them, and decided to go into hiding until they had been born. Then I would of dropped them off with their mortal parents, and let them worry about it until the time to claim the tri-bloods came to pass."

"Parents?" Dionysus drawled. "And tri-bloods? You slept with demigods!?"

Zeus was beyond furious; his grip on the hand rests on his throne had cracked it, "_You defiled your vows!"_

"It was not a conscious decision," Hera retorted. "I and the two demigods had been drugged with a lust potion and could not control our actions. It took months to recover my memory of the night alone, and by then I already knew I carried a child of each of them."

The Olympians were all dead silent. Despite some already knowing of it, to actually hear about it from Hera herself seemed to rattle it home.

"And _who _are the demigods who lay with you?" Zeus asked dangerously.

Percy and Annabeth exchanged hesitant looks, before gazing at their parents who nodded to them; their grip tightening on their weapons, ready to intervene on their children's behalf.

Annabeth looked to Hera who motioned for her to get the twins and the others; while Zeus glared at the goddess fiercely, "WELL!?"

"Patience," Hera scolded him; still not afraid of his temper.

After a minute of angry glaring, the demigods enter the throne room, the twins now awake yet quiet in Piper and Jason's arms.

Zeus stared at the children for a moment as he grew more and more angry by the second; gripping his master bolt dangerously, "_Who sired them!?"_

That's when Percy and Annabeth stepped forward, and when Zeus nearly exploded into his godly form in pure rage, "YOU TWO!? YOU DARE TO LAY WITH MY WIFE! YOU DARE TO IMPREGNATE HER!"

"Zeus wait!" Hera's eyes widened in fear as he aimed the master bolt at the two and fired in rage. Poseidon and Athena surged forward to protect them, but the blast was too fast and the demigods screamed in fear when it hit.

Zoe and Luke immediately started crying and screaming; reaching for the cloud of dust that the lightning strike created, while the gods immediately glared at Zeus.

However, as the dust cleared it was apparent Percy and Annabeth were unharmed.

But, they simply stared down in shock at the figure laying on the ground before them; smoke rose from the body as if it just been pulled out of the oven, golden ichor, the blood of the gods, pooled around the now obviously female figure. Someone close had blocked the bolt with their own body.

That's when it hit them; pure rage and despair rose within them as they fell to their knees and cradled the woman.

Even Zeus seemed to falter, lowering the master bolt when he realized what he had done.

Hephaestus and Ares shot up from their thrones in shock when they saw the scene, the other Olympians covering their mouths as they looked.

Hestia rose from her place at the hearth and stared at the three on the floor; her eyes never leaving the still body on the ground, panic only setting in when she saw the golden blood pooling in a large puddle.

"HERA!"

* * *

_**And it's done! So tell me what you magnificent people think and leave a review please! **_

_**I love reading your reviews!**_

_**Until the next time~**_


	14. Chapter 14

**So,**_** I got you guys another chapter!**_

_**Warning: RATED M FOR A REASON PEOPLE!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series.**_

* * *

Annabeth's vision was blurred with tears; the form before her was unnaturally warm and twitched every couple seconds with leftover electrical charges from the lightning strike.

Percy kneeled across from her. His face a picture of pure rage, yet he somehow forced his anger at the thunder god back and called for help, "APOLLO!"

Within seconds the blond god was next to him, others followed his lead and crowded around the fallen goddess.

Distantly, Annabeth could hear the tormented crying of her children; she wanted nothing more than to rush to their sides and comfort them, but she had to make sure Hera would be okay first.

She trusted Jason and Piper to watch over them until then.

Apollo worked quickly; calling over Hermes and Athena to help move the motionless goddess to the infirmary, "She can't be kept here like this. If she keeps losing ichor she'll go into shock, and might fall into a coma. With this degree of damage I don't know how long it would be until she wakes from it; she might not wake at all if she's sustained damage to her nervous system."

The other Olympians made way for Hermes and Athena as they lifted Hera from the ground, and quickly moved to exit the council room.

Percy swept his hand across his eyes to wipe away the tears, as he looked about the room. Zeus had flashed away shortly after he'd seen what he'd done; no doubt wanting to escape the wrath of his infuriated family.

This made Percy so angry he wanted to hunt down the stupid god, and throw him from Olympus himself. He couldn't believe he'd done that. That god just didn't disserve to be king acting like that.

Annabeth grabbed his hand and they followed after Apollo to the infirmary. Hera had been flashed there by Athena and Hermes as soon as they had stepped out of the building in order to avoid the questioning looks from the minor gods.

With little warning, the blonde sun god grabbed their arms and flashed them to the infirmary too. They gasped when they felt solid ground, and looked around to scope out the area.

Artemis had shown up alongside her brother, and fixed them with expectant looks, "As Demeter and Hestia are the only ones who get onto Hera's property, they've escorted the other demigods there. The twins are safe, just rattled; while my father has retreated to his temple for the time being."

Annabeth and Percy nodded at her words; flashes of anger evident in their eyes at the mention of Zeus, "Thank you. And what about Hera? Is she okay!?"

The Huntress's eyes softened a bit at their concern, a mournful look present on her face, "I don't know. Apollo is working on her right now. He called for Asclepius's help, but beyond that I'm not sure. Athena and Hermes are helping to rid of the electrical charges in her body as they're messing with her heart beat."

Percy sighed and nodded, "Okay. We'll wait here then."

Artemis looked at them for a moment, before she turned and walked into the room where they were working on the marriage goddess.

Annabeth dipped her head, and leaned against Percy; dry sobs escaped her as the reality of the situation hit home.

The son of Poseidon rubbed her back and rested his head upon hers as they sat on an empty bed near the wall.

They must of landed in a wing of the infirmary currently unoccupied, as there were ten beds running along each side of the long rectangular shaped building, with windows placed every twenty feet, and a door at the ends of the room.

After a while, Annabeth seemed to calm enough to sit back up and simply stare dejectedly at the floor, although Percy was sure he didn't look much better, "I can't believe she jumped in front of the blast for us. Percy knew the damage the master bolt could inflict. She told me it had enough firepower to disperse an immortal into a million pieces."

Percy looked absolutely miserable as he rubbed the back of Annabeth's hand, the blood in his face seemed to completely drain from his head as he looked a sickly pale color, "I know wise girl. I know, but she's going to be okay. You know that."

Annabeth sniffled and rubbed her face with her free hand, "I know. She's too stubborn to go into a freaking coma. Not while Zoe and Luke still need their mother."

The demigods sat there for few minutes in silence, before they decided to lay back on the bed and rest until Apollo or one of the others came out with any news of Hera's progress.

However, tiredness crept up on them as hours continued to pass, and before they knew it; both demigods were lulled to sleep.

_This dream was different for Annabeth._

_Hera stood right in front of her; so close and familiar, yet her eyes seemed so far away._

_It wasn't fair._

_She grabbed for her; wanting desperately to run her fingers through the dark strands of silky hair, and kiss her senseless. She wanted to feel her body pushed against hers, feel her heartbeat as it seemed to pound out of the woman's ribcage in anticipation._

_Her hands made contact with her dress; moving her fingers down the fabric that covered ever curve of the goddess's delectable body. She pulled her against her front; pressing her mouth to the brunettes in demanding kisses that only seemed to fuel the demigods increasing lust._

_The sharp gasp that escaped Hera was enough to make Annabeth growl like a feral animal in search of prey, and she tore the dress from the woman's body, picked the goddess up, pinned her against a marble wall, and unbuckled her own jeans._

_She was naked before her; her nude body pressed against her clothed one. Annabeth somehow managed to gain the correct anatomy for what she wanted to do; lust filled her mind like never before. Not even that damn potion had ever made her feel like this. It was a dangerous feeling, one she was not familiar with._

_Yet, that was all pushed to the back of her mind as she pushed into the tight warmth between the goddess's legs._

_Hera was completely off the ground at this point, her legs wrapped around the blonde's waist as the muscular female pounded into her with long, deep thrusts that set a fire burning up her spine. Every inch of her seemed to suffocate the daughter of Athena in pleasurable pain, and she crazily thrusted into the goddess in front of her. _

_As the minutes went by, Annabeth's hold on the bouncing goddess weakened, and she wished internally for a table or couch to set the brunette upon._

_As if the dream heard her prayers, a small dinner table materialized to her left, letting her turn and slam the woman onto it's surface before climbing over her and continuing what she had started._

_Hera's legs went straight up into the air, her head thrown back in ecstasy as she let out little moans and gasps._

_Annabeth continued to smack her hips against the dark haired females, the new member going in deep with every movement of her hips. Hera whimpered and pulled her legs back to her chest more; causing Annabeth to move her arms so that they held the long appendages in place, as the goddess whimpered out her name in short little pants._

_The table creaked and groaned with the two's love making; the goddess's hands grasping at the edges as she moved her hips to meet the wild thrusts from the blonde hovering over her._

_"Hera!" Annabeth growled out the name with possessiveness; her hands abandoning their place holding the woman's legs back, and grabbing at the breasts that bounced with every movement. _

_The daughter of Athena leaned down and sucked on a perky nipple; kneading the other breast with her free hand as she felt hands tangle into her curly blond hair._

_The marriage goddess arched her back and moaned as Annabeth's thrusts started to become wild and animalistic; signaling the blonde's approaching end._

_The brunette moved her hips to meet every thrust; helping the blonde to gain completion as she began grunting and moaning in anticipation of her approaching orgasm. _

_Territorial hands mapped the older woman's body, and Hera closed her eyes and pulled Annabeth's head down for a kiss._

_"I'm sorry," Hera whispered against her lips; her hands pulling at the demigods' blonde locks. "Live a good life."_

_Annabeth came with a sob; dropping her head to lay on Hera's chest and screaming and crying like a lost child, "Wake up! Please wake up! We can't lose you! Luke and Zoe need their mother! Percy needs you! I need you! Please! I'm sorry for every single thing I've ever said that's hurt you! I'm sorry for being such a bitch during the wars! Just don't you dare leave us! Don't you dare!"_

_The dream began to blur, Hera's face became harder and harder to make out. The last image she could see was Hera turning her head away from her; tears ran down the goddess's face, and Annabeth felt her heart shatter into a million pieces, "I'm sorry Annabeth. I just wasn't strong enough."_

_That's when a bolt of lightning struck, and the demigod was torn out of the dream._

She shot out of the bed faster than she ever had before. Tears soaked her face, and a lump in her throat made it feel impossible to breathe.

Percy sat on the other side; his head bowed in solemn silence, yet Annabeth could tell he had tear tracks moving down his face.

"Did you have the dream too?" Percy rasped; his voice horse from crying. "The one where she basically said goodbye?"

Annabeth collapsed onto the bed next to him and buried her head in his shoulder; tears pooling in her eyes once more, "Yes."

The son of Poseidon's voice cracked and he took a gasping breath, "Apollo came by while you were still asleep. She had major damage to her nervous system, damage he said could take years to heal. They weren't able to stop her from falling into a coma because of it."

The daughter of Athena clenched her hands into her shirt as he continued, "Annabeth... He doesn't think she can wake up from this, at least not in our life time."

Her entire body stiffened as the truth crashed into her. Sobs began to leave both of the demigods as they clung to each other; Percy's arms wrapped around her, and he held her close as their despair erupted from their bodies.

"It's not fair!" Annabeth nearly snarled, "Luke and Zoe, they need her! We need her! Percy there has to be something we can do!"

"Apollo's looking," Percy whispered into her ear. It was rare he played the comforter, but he had already cried out his frustrations before Annabeth woke as he couldn't bring himself to wake her up and tell his girlfriend the horrible news. "He's looking into all possible options. But all we can do is wait wise girl, wait and have faith."

Annabeth nodded and wiped her eyes with her hand; keeping the tears from further blurring her vision, "Can we see her?"

Percy bit his lip and nodded, "Yeah, but we have to be quick. Jason Iris Messaged me. Luke and Zoe are going ballistic. We'll need to get them soon."

The demigoddess sighed before standing; pulling her boyfriend up with her, "Then let's see her."

The son of the sea god lead her to the end of the ward, and pulled open the first door to the right of the short hallway.

Hera lay inside on the bed; there were no monitors or anything in there. Just a plain white room with two chairs, a sink, a door to a bathroom, and the bed where the patient slept.

Her face was regal yet tired; the lines on her forehead seemed more pronounced and her mouth sunk into a small frown.

It didn't matter to Percy or Annabeth through; as they thought she looked just as beautiful as the day she first told them she loved them.

Annabeth sat on the bed's left, while Percy moved to sit on the bed's right. They each grabbed one of the goddess's smooth hands, and ran their thumbs across her palms in a way that always used to make her smile and laugh.

Percy pressed a kiss to the brunette's hand and whispered something unintelligible, while Annabeth gently played with the slender fingers connected to Hera's hand. Memories of their first night with the goddess flashed through her head, their time in Alaska, and the night the twins were born all showing up too.

It made her both angry and depressed. Angry at Zeus for taking her away from them, and depressed that they couldn't do more to save her.

She might not of been _dead_, but it was the closest they were going to get. She wouldn't wake until long after they passed at the least, so basically it was a lose-lose situation.

Percy stood angrily, his eyes looking out then window in rage, "He did this! It's just not fair! Just when everything seems good in our life, this happens! Just when everything's good she's taken from us!"

Annabeth tried to calm him, but she knew it was useless. Especially since she was just as angry at the situation as he was.

It didn't matter if they got back at Zeus anyway, because they one thing they wanted more than anything was out of their reach.

They'd lost her.

* * *

_**So, this chapter is probably way more depressing than the others.**_

_**We are approaching the end people, I say there is only about two - four chapters left; after that the squeal starts!**_

_**I'm focusing more on Percy next chapter. You might notice I tend to write more sexual scenes with Annabeth and Hera, but that's only because Percy is harder to write in that area for me. Although, I am kind of getting an idea of what he'd be like now. So, more scenes for our boy later on!**_

_**And also, I want to get to a Percabeth scene thing too, but that's probably going to be the last chapter or something.**_

_**Be sure to leave a review and tell me what you thought!**_

_**Until the next time~**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**And yet another chapter for my adoring fans! You guys are the freaking best and I loves you all!**_

_**I wasn't going to update until tomorrow or Wednesday, but after getting all your awesome reviews I decided to speed it up a bit.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series.**_

* * *

Luke and Zoe were still crying by the time they got back to Hera's temple.

"How long have they been like this?"

Jason sighed as he handed Luke over to Percy, "Since Hera was hit by the bolt. They won't calm down. We thought maybe they would tire themselves out, but for some reason they're just charged. It's like they can sense what happened to her."

Percy made a face at the crying baby in his arms, "Come on little man, it's alright. Daddy's here now. You're okay."

But his words did nothing to soothe the infant; instead they seemed to only further agitate the baby as his crying became even louder.

Annabeth, who wasn't having much luck with Zoe, walked over and pressed a kiss to her son's head, "Hey honey, I know. But, you got to be strong right now. Please?"

Luke clearly ignored her, as he continued to cry and cry; his wailing mixing with that of his sister's and causing the two children to reach for each other in an attempt for comfort.

Percy and Annabeth moved closer together and allowed the babies to grab each other's tiny hands, when all of a sudden a pulse of power was expelled from their connected hands; the surrounding half-bloods pushed back for the sheer magnitude of the small shockwave.

Luke and Zoe quieted almost immediately; their hands going to their chests as they looked around as if to inspect their handiwork.

"What.." Piper whispered, "What was that!?"

"That was their powers manifesting," a voice from the hearth spoke up; scaring all four of the grown demigods.

They spun around to stare at the fireplace, only to see Hestia sitting there; tending to the small flames in the hutch, "Or did you not know that?"

"What do you mean?" Annabeth adjusted her hold on Zoe and went to kneel next to the goddess.

Hestia smiled at the young tri-blood, and gently brushed the baby's dark hair back before looking at one of the child's mothers, "Luke and Zoe are special. Not only are they one of the only children my sister has ever bore to mortals, but they are also three-fourth gods. They are going to have some extra powers that will be triggered in stressful situations until they learn to control their powers."

"So, that's why they created that little shockwave?" Jason asked; Percy and Piper following him to where Hestia sat, "They can sense what happened to Hera?"

The hearth goddess nodded, "Even for young ones, their powers are developing at a remarkable rate. I would suggest taking them to see her tomorrow before you leave. They can't tell just how hurt she is, so if they sense her they might just think she's sleeping. It would be easier for them to know she hasn't disappeared or abandoned them. To them, they'll just think she's taking a nap."

Percy's eyes were downcast; his voice was shaky and Piper and Jason realized he was holding tears back, "She's not responding to anything though. What if Luke and Zoe try to get her to wake up? She was a light sleeper, they may be young but they'll notice something's off."

Hestia smiled and shook her head, "You may be surprised demigods. Maybe all they need is some closure."

Annabeth stood up when Zoe began to squirm and yawn, "We should put them to sleep. It's almost eleven."

The daughter of Athena turned to bow to Hestia, "Thank you my lady. We'll try that tomorrow."

Hestia nodded at the blonde, "I suppose it should be I thanking you. You two managed to give my little sister something her own family never was able too."

"And what was that?" Piper asked; genuinely curious for the answer.

The hearth goddess smiled sadly as she poked at the burning coals, "Happiness."

That night was one of the most depressing either demigod had ever experienced.

The nymphs who worked in the temple palace brought a large crib into the master bedroom where Percy and Annabeth decided to sleep.

Annabeth stared at the king sized bed with a wanting look, "This is where it all started Percy. This is where the twins were conceived."

"That was a year ago wise girl," Percy flopped onto the bed and snuggled the pillows. "It seems like it was just yesterday."

"I know," Annabeth walked up to the crib and looked down at the sleeping infants lovingly. She ran a hand through their dark brown hair and leaned down to press a kiss to their foreheads.

After that the blonde went and snuggled up to her boyfriend; their bodies tangled together in a comforting embrace.

Yet even as they held tight to each other, a nagging part of their minds kept reminding them how wrong it felt to not have the goddess sandwiched between the pair as they slept.

* * *

The morning was bleak; Athena and Poseidon came by to see them around nine, while the other demigods were actually visited by their godly parents about the same time.

Well, everyone except Jason.

Poseidon, who had confronted Zeus about his actions, reported to the others that the king was remorseful of his actions; and that the god had agreed to leave Hera and her two demigod lovers alone should she wake up.

However, to Percy and Annabeth they received no happiness from hearing that; instead it seemed to leave a bitter taste in their mouths.

It didn't matter if he gave them his approval anyway, they'd already lost their chance at happiness with the goddess because of Zeus.

He can go take his sense of remorse and shove it up his ass for all they cared.

Percy offered to wake Zoe and Luke that morning, while Hazel and Reyna took Annabeth to the bathhouses they had been given access to by Demeter as a way to try to get the daughter of Athena's mind off Hera's unfortunate fate.

To the son of Poseidon's astonishment, they were awake and standing by the edge of the crib when he walked in.

"Luke!?" Percy blinked and rubbed his eyes, "Zoe!? Are you guys standing up!?"

As if to answer them, the twins smiled and said, "Mama."

Percy freaked out and fell backwards; his mind reeled in shock. They were only three months old; they were not old enough to be talking or standing yet. Even if they were holding onto the side of the crib for support; they weren't old enough. Their muscles weren't developed to the necessary strength to support their tiny, little chubby bodies, "How are you guys doing that!?"

"Mama," was their cryptic answer.

The half-blood was about to flip out when an impossible thought came to mind.

Hestia had sense they could sense something was wrong with their mother; they certainly could sense other gods and whatnot.

Maybe they could sense she was in a coma after all and wanted to see her?

He knew it was a longshot and shouldn't be possible, but he had sense weirder.

Besides, they were more god than mortal; and Olympus knows the gods had done much weirder and impossible things from the minute they had been _born. _Perhaps, the twins were mentally and physically developing faster than normal infants their age?

Whatever the answer, somehow he knew he had to get them to Hera; call it father's intuition or whatever, but something was going on.

So, he did the smart thing and iris messaged Annabeth, frantically told her to meet him at the infirmary, and grabbed the twins before hightailing it out of there.

He didn't notice Hestia sitting at the hearth, but if he had he would of seen her smile at the flames, "It's working out after all."

The other demigods were all sitting in the main room watching TV or playing some of the board games the nymphs had brought to the temple. Nico looked up from the game of monopoly he was playing with Frank frowned when he saw Percy running like a madman with the twins in his arms through the room, "You're going to drop them. Why are you in such a hurry anyway?"

Percy shook his head frantically; his eyes wide and crazy, "They talked! I got to get them to Hera!"

Jason looked over from where he was watching Animal Planet and gave the son of Poseidon a quizzical look, "Uh, you alright man?"

"Can't talk, got to run!"

And with that, the sea-green eyed demigod was out of there faster than you could say 'Poseidon.'

The demigods exchanged weirded out looks, before Piper sighed and stood up from her seat, "We should probably follow him."

Frank watched Percy tear out of the palace entrance, yelling at servant's to get out of the way as the babies in his arms giggled and laughed manically, "Yeah, that'll probably be a good idea."

Meanwhile, said son of the sea god was running as fast as he could to get to the infirmary. Minor and a few major gods made way as he tore throughout the streets to reach the building. Many gave him irritated, confused, or amused looks as he sprinted with the two babies in his arms.

Annabeth would meet him in Hera's room, he thought. And then they would see if his gut feeling was right about all this. That shockwave the twins had produced yesterday; Percy had a feeling there was more to it than anyone figured.

He thought maybe they had some type of secret power that appeared whenever close family members were threatened, and to test out his hypothesis he had to get the twins to their birth mother.

Luke and Zoe seemed to be radiating some type of heat from their bodies the closer they got to the infirmary; the closer they got to Hera.

Percy adjusted his hold on them as he ran, coming to a stop and simply jogging up the steps leading to the building's entrance.

It was basically empty, except the few nymphs and satyrs that acted as nurses and helpers.

The demigod followed the hallways to where he knew Hera's room was, and let out a relieved sigh when he spotted Annabeth and Apollo standing inside next to the bed where the dark haired goddess lay in her coma.

The sun god smiled his blinding smile when he saw the son of Poseidon, "Okay! So, what was the big deal that I had to pause my sun driving for the morning? Alaska is going to get a few more hours of sun at this rate."

Percy opened his mouth to answer, when the twins suddenly began wailing again. Their temperature seemed to soar; leaving Percy's skin burning. Apollo and Annabeth immediately reacted; moving forward so that the sun god could see what the problem was, "Aww, is the little ones not feeling to goo-"

A shockwave blasted into the god as soon as his hands made contact with the twins feverish skin; they weren't pushed back this time, but Apollo seemed to immediately understand what had happened.

A shocked look appeared on Apollo's face, but he still turned to Hera and placed one hand on her stomach and the other over her heart.

The pulse released from his hands caused the goddess to arch of the bed as a thousand volts of electricity coursed through her body, her mouth opened in a silent scream before all of sudden it was over.

Percy tightened his grip on the twins; who no longer seemed to be in any pain. In fact, they were giggling and cooing; reaching for their mother who lay motionless on the bed.

Everyone seemed to hold their breath for a minute; waiting for something that should be impossible.

Yet, as a slight groan of discomfort originated from the injured goddess and she slowly opened her eyes; Percy and Annabeth nearly screamed in happiness and mobbed her.

Apollo moved away from the bed, and out the door to give them some time to themselves; a smile was on his face as he gave one last bit of input, "Your children are very powerful. Somehow they gave me a charge of power strong enough to allow me to heal the nervous system." The god shook his head, "It should be impossible, but somehow they managed it. They're miracles if I've ever seen one."

Hera sat up and stretched, "I remember Zeus shot the Master Bolt, and I tried to stop the strike. How bad was it?"

Annabeth scoffed and smacked the goddess's arm, "Very bad! Don't you ever try to do something like that again!"

"Yeah," Percy laughed and pressed a kiss to the goddess's lips. "You scared the hades out of us!"

Hera smiled and turned her head to accept a kiss from Annabeth too, "I'm very sorry."

Luke and Zoe squirmed in Percy's arms; reaching for their mother with desperate sounding whines. Hera blinked before tears appeared in her eyes, "Oh my babies!"

She held them close to her and pressed kisses all over their faces, "Oh my two little saviors! You just couldn't stand to see Mama hurt, now could you?"

"MAMA!"

Hera and Annabeth blinked at that, "Did they just...?"

"Mama!" Luke grabbed at Hera's dark locks, "Mamamamamamama!"

"I think they're talking about you," Annabeth smiled and pressed a loving kiss to the hollow of Hera's neck.

"Hmm, that's a nice way to wake up from a coma," Hera grinned and hugged the twins once more.

Percy wrapped his arms around Hera and Annabeth; effectively engulfing his family in his arms. Tears began to roll down his face, although these were out of joy rather than despair.

Hera kissed both Annabeth and Percy with tender care, and the two demigods smiled happily, "I guess I said goodbye to soon?"

"Way to soon queenie."

"You're awake!?"

The three in the room turned to face the demigods standing in the doorway; waiting to see if they could come in.

Percy gestured them to come in, a huge smile on his face, while Annabeth stayed with her arms wrapped around the goddess, "Yeah! The twins did some kind of power thing and Apollo healed her! It was insane!"

Jason's eyes seemed to twinkle more than his lightning and he hesitantly patted his patron on the shoulder, "I'm... uh glad you're okay."

Hera looked at the son of Jupiter for a moment, before offering him a small smile that reminded him of his younger years when Juno would check up on his progress at Camp Jupiter, "Thank you Jason."

Hazel moved to stand at the side of the bed, "We thought you had major spinal and nervous system damage. Apollo told them you probably wouldn't wake up."

"I wouldn't of," Hera replied; smiling as Zoe pulled at her blouse with her little baby hands. "They must of accessed my powers some how. I just thought they were too young to develop that far yet."

Percy shook his head, "They're saying mama and were standing with some support. That's not suppose to happen for another couple months. They're developing fast than we thought."

"It's not unheard of with demigods," Hera mused. "I suppose with them being tri-bloods we should of considered the possibility as well."

Annabeth sighed and looked down at her children, "You guys are just the main event aren't you?"

The only response they got was the twins giggling happily.

* * *

_**Did you really think I was going to keep Hera in that coma? And what do you think the twins new powers mean?**_

_**Also, keep a lookout for clues in the next chapter, because their is going to be a big surprise for our love struck heroes.**_

_**Be sure to leave a review, cause I love to hear what you all think!**_

_**Until the next time~**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**I got a new chapter out my pretties! Two more after this!**_

_**And be sure to check out my new one-shot I posted. It was a prompt someone sent to me on Tumblr, and I'd like some feedback.**_

_**Rated M for a reason!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series.**_

* * *

A month passed after Hera awoke.

Every day seemed like a dream to them. They stayed in Hera's palace on Olympus with absolutely no fear of Zeus; the god had sworn on the Styx not to interfere with them in any way after he'd accidently shot Hera with the Master Bolt.

To them it was enough. As long as the King of the Gods left them alone, they wouldn't secretly plot a rebellion against him.

They had better things to focus on at the moment.

It was one early morning that they were awoken by Hera crawling back into bed; trying as stealthily as she could to squeeze between them without waking the two demigods up.

Percy rubbed his eyes and turned to check the clock; 6:24 am was visible on the screen, "Why are you up so early?"

Annabeth wrapped her arms around Hera's waist as the goddess fell back into bed; the blondes eyes were shut tight, but Percy knew the demigoddess well enough to know when she was listening.

Hera pressed a kiss to his cheek and leaned her head against his shoulder, "I had a little nausea for a bit, but I'm fine now. It was probably the food Apollo brought over fighting back."

The son of Poseidon nodded once before laying his head down against the pillow and letting sleep consume him once more.

It was only when they got up to feed the twins would he remember the troubled look upon the goddess's face.

* * *

"I'm going to take the twins to see Apollo today," Hera sighed as she passed a plate of eggs and pancakes to the two demigods. "They're due for their checkups."

Annabeth nodded as she poured a glass of milk for herself, "They're getting big."

"Oh yeah," Percy snorted. "Zoe's putting on the pounds."

"Don't say that when she's a teenager," Hera gave him a pointed look. "It's not nice to comment on a lady's weight."

"Yes ma'am."

Annabeth rolled her eyes at her boyfriend before sending a confused look to their goddess, "Aren't you going to eat?"

Hera grimaced from where she sat at the table, "No. I'm still a little nauseas from earlier. It'd be easier for me to just skip breakfast."

The half-blood shrugged, "If that's what you want to do."

They were silent as the goddess stood and left the kitchen; her maternal instincts reacting when the sound of Luke and Zoe's aggravated crying reached her ears. She walked to their nursery and opened the door; the two infants were crying and squirming in their cribs, holding some type of toys in their hands that hung limply like a large rope.

A stone dropped in her stomach as she gazed into the crib, before she screamed bloody murder in horror at what she saw, "PERCY! ANNABETH!"

Seconds later the two demigods stormed into the room, their weapons drawn as they looked around; ready to destroy whatever scared the goddess.

"What's wrong!?" Annabeth demanded; her eyes stormy and serious, "What's happened!"

Hera pointed a shaky finger at the crib; her whole body oozed fear, but at what the demigods could not tell, "They...they..."

Percy walked to the crib and gasped; roughly pulling the 'toy' from their hands.

It was not a toy at all. In his hands, the son of Poseidon held the two bodies of some snake-like monsters.

"What are these!?" The demigod hissed as he spun around to face the other two in the room, "Annabeth! Have you ever seen these before!?"

The demigoddess looked as though the world had woke up again and decided to kill them, (which had happened once before), "Drakons. But those are so small!"

Hera's face hardened as the fear left her body and she growled as she grabbed one of the limp bodies in her hands, "Hatchlings! Someone brought hatchlings onto Olympus and they must of escaped and went after the twins."

Annabeth went over to check on the two tri-bloods, but they looked perfectly normal; giggling and cooing up at their blonde mom, "They're fine. They must of killed the Drakons before they could injure them."

Percy inspected the serpentine body he held in his hand; poking at a bump near where their neck would be, "I think they snapped the baby monster's neck. It would explain why the bodies didn't turn into gold dust, the whole carcass are a prize of war."

"Who would do this?" Annabeth asked; lifting Zoe and passing her to Hera then grabbing her own son as she cradled the baby, "Who _could _of done this?"

Hera sighed out through her nose and groaned, "Hermes. He delivers the more dangerous monsters for the amazons; he'll take breaks sometimes and leave the cages in his temple while he rests. They must of escaped from there, it's only five minutes from here."

Percy made a face at the two carcasses, "I'll tell him. You two need to get them to Apollo. I think he'll understand why we need an advance appointment."

"Fine." Annabeth bit her lip as she looked over Luke, "They killed monsters and they're not even half a year yet. They're already going to pull attention to themselves; more than they already had."

The former queen of the gods rocked Zoe carefully; her face unreadable as she gazed over her daughter, "Let's get them ready to see Apollo. Percy, you go meet up with Hermes soon. Make sure no more monsters escaped."

The son of Poseidon nodded, pressed a kiss to both female's lips, and gently ran a hand through his children's hair before leaving the room to get ready.

Annabeth exhaled slowly as she turned and set Luke back into the crib, "Only four months old and you're already giving us heart attacks."

"They get that from you two," Hera muttered; placing Zoe into the crib by her brother before she went over to the dresser to pack the baby bag.

The daughter of Athena felt a flare up of irritation run through her veins at that, "It's not like we had any choice Hera! What!? You want me to ask the monsters to politely stop attacking us!?"

Hera scowled at the younger woman, before straightening up to her full height to glare at her, "Don't start with me Chase, I'm not in the mood."

Annabeth clenched her fists and in an act of uncharacteristic anger, stomped out of the room, "Well then you can take them to Apollo by yourself!"

The demigoddess raged down to the master bedroom and slammed the door behind her. Hera flinched and rubbed the tears from her eyes.

They'd been fighting recently, and most of the times it was Hera who started it with little comments like the one that had started this fight. Annabeth had just been slowly getting more and more angered with each time; her reactions reminded the goddess of the girls' fatal flaw, and showed her that despite what Annabeth said, there was still some resentment aimed at Hera. Even if Annabeth didn't realized she still had it.

Hera muffled a tiny sob with her hand and went back to packing the small baby bag for the twins, who watched their mother silently from the crib; sensing her sadness.

It wasn't as if she wanted to fight, no. It was just she'd felt so tired lately, so irritated and frustrated with nothing.

And as much as she reassured Percy and Annabeth that she wasn't suffering any backlashes from getting hit with the master bolt, in reality she was.

Being struck by the greatest weapon on earth was a whole different kind of pain level than any other. Mortals were killed on impact, while immortals suffered through every second of the thousands of bolts of electricity scorching through her veins.

She'd felt the bolt rip a hole through her chest, and her ex-husband's violent behavior reminded her of when he was abusive and would strike her in ancient times.

It brought back unpleasant memories to say the least.

She stiffened as she felt hands wrap around her waist, and a face nuzzle into her neck apologetically, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't of gotten angry like that."

Hera chewed on her lip. It never took Annabeth long to apologize after a fight. Not after their first when she and Percy had gotten angry at the goddess and didn't speak to her for three days a few weeks after they'd first found her in Alaska.

It took them overhearing her sobbing at night for them to apologize.

No matter how much she told them it was due to her hormones, they didn't believe her; and it was at that time when they really started becoming closer to her.

Hera zipped up the bag and spun around in the demigod's arms; pressing a forgiving kiss to the pink lips on the blonde, "It's alright. I know I'm hard to deal with now."

Annabeth didn't answer; instead she continued nuzzling the brunette's neck in an affectionate way, sending shiver's up and down the goddess's spine.

"Not now," Hera scolded, pulling the roving hands away from her breasts and smacking one when it moved to pinch her butt. "We got to see Apollo."

The daughter of Athena smiled, "I know. I just like seeing you all flustered. It makes me proud to get you all wet and begging."

Needless to say, Annabeth was lucky the goddess didn't have anything to beat her over the head with.

* * *

"So, what seems to be the problem?" Apollo pranced into the infirmary room; his sunny aura radiating across the room, "What brings the little celebrities of Olympus to my domain?"

"Monster attack this morning," Hera said; holding Luke and Zoe in place as they sat on the examination table. "Two drakon hatchlings escaped from Hermes's temple, and slithered into their crib. They snapped the monster's neck before they could hurt them though."

Apollo whistled as he looked over the tiny patients. Annabeth sat in the chair across the room; packing away the twins' blanket into their baby bag.

The sun god smiled, "Well, they got off okay. No injuries or anything, and they're developing along at a normal rate. They are perfectly healthy little babies."

"Good," Annabeth nodded to the blonde male. "Thank you for seeing us ahead of schedule, I know it must of interfered with other plans."

"It's no big deal," Apollo waved her off. "Bring them in another three weeks for a checkup. Once they turn one, it'll be every month."

Hera nodded as she stood and lifted Luke into her arms, Annabeth grabbing Zoe as they made their way back to the marriage goddess's palace, "Will do."

They walked out of the infirmary and down the street; minor gods and goddesses waved and cooed at the twins, who looked back at them with innocent eyes. Zoe was currently working on sticking her entire fist in her mouth.

After a few minutes, they returned to the palace. Hera handed the twins to a servant to take back to their nursery, before ordering them all out of the main family part of the palace.

Annabeth walked up to the bedroom and collapsed onto the bed; Hera following behind her then turning into the walk in closet.

Percy had gotten back from Hermes's temple, and they could hear him singing in the bathroom; washing his hands before he stepped out of the bathroom and jumped into the bed next to his girlfriend, "Wise Girl!"

The blonde chuckled as Percy hugged her and giggled like a five year old, the two demigods smiling at each other lovingly.

It was when they heard the sound of the closet door opening did they look up; only to have their jaws drop and their eyes instantly turn into predator mode, "_Oh my gods."_

Hera stood in black stockings, black high heels, and a black thong and bra, "I never did get to _formally _apologize for being rather difficult lately."

Percy grinned and leaned back; his hands resting behind his head. Annabeth licked her lips as her eyes roamed over every curve of the goddess's body, her mind imagining all the ways she could get her name screamed out of those delectable lips, "No. I don't believe you did."

The brunette slowly walked over to the bed; her eyes never left those of the two half-bloods lounging on the bed, watching her every movement with lust filled eyes.

Once she reached the edge, Percy sat up and pulled her to him. His mouth claiming hers in a fierce kiss, and swallowing the moan that spilled out of her when a mischievous hand roughly kneaded her perky breasts.

Annabeth watched silently, before she moved off the bed and stood behind the other woman. Her hands mapped out the area of the exposed stomach and down her thighs and up again; gently teasing the brunette and running a naughty finger over the goddess's core.

Hera shuddered her gasp muted by the kiss the son of Poseidon had trapped her in.

It wasn't long till they had her on her back; her thighs spread apart by the tanned hips belonging to Percy.

The son of the sea god groaned as he slid into her, while Annabeth rode the goddess's tongue; sitting on her face in a position they hadn't tried yet.

Every thrust sent waves of pleasure down each of their spines. Hera's moans sent tingles throughout Annabeth's body, her tongue brushing against the blonde's clit in circular licks.

Meanwhile, the bed shook with Percy's rhythm; his body pounding the marriage goddess into the bed, and causing her to arch and moan shamelessly.

It wasn't long till they collapsed into a sweaty heap onto the mattress, their arms and legs tangled together as they fought to catch their breath.

Annabeth smirked after a few minutes; reaching over and pushing the goddess onto her front, and pulling her backside into the air. It took a minute for Hera to change Annabeth's body to fit the situation, but within seconds of it; the blonde penetrated her, and started the session anew.

Percy watched, memorized by what he saw, as they worked closer and closer to completion; a raging fire burned throughout their bodies as they came, and once more fell to the bed in an exhausted heap of tangled limbs before the son of Poseidon started the cycle once more.

This went on five more times, and needless to say; it was an effective apology.

* * *

A month later, they were sitting in the kitchen when it happened.

Percy was in the middle of pancakes when he noticed the problem, "Hera. Are you alright?"

The goddess jumped when she heard him address her, Annabeth's attention also turned to the brunette woman, "I'm fine. Just... thinking."

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked; gulping down a glass of orange juice as she spoke.

Hera shook her head and smiled, "Nothing's wrong. I just have some news that I wasn't sure how to tell you."

"What news?" Percy looked at the older woman, simultaneously exchanging a nervous look with Annabeth. They hoped it wasn't anything bad.

"It's wonderful really," Hera chuckled as she looked at them. "You two really outdo yourself, you know that?"

"What?" Annabeth blinked; her mind trying to piece together what was going on.

Hera grinned and pressed a hand to her abdomen, "I'm pregnant."

* * *

_**And there it is! Expect another chapter either tomorrow or Saturday!**_

_**Be sure to leave a review, I love hearing what you guys think!**_

_**Until next time~**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**And as promised! The next chapter!**_

_**Only one more left people! After that the sequel!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series.**_

* * *

**Time Skip - One Year**

"Sally!"

Annabeth tore her gaze away from watching Hera nurse their newborn daughter to where the shout had originated. The daughter of Athena smiled and looked down over the side of the bed to see Percy, Luke, and Zoe clapping their hands as Zoe successfully walked all the way to the side of the bed from the opposite side of the room; her little hands grasping the sheets to help steady her.

"Who?" Annabeth teased; holding her hand to her ear in an effort to coax the toddler into talking again.

"Sally!" The little girl smiled; showing off her small pearly whites. "Sally! Sally!"

The blonde lifted the giggling child up into her lap; allowing the curious toddler to look at her new sister.

Sally Jessica Jackson was a miracle to them. Why? Because she held all three of their blood inside of her; she was the perfect mix of them.

Apollo had been awed to see that, since it was so rare for a child to boast two sires; not impossible, obviously, just terribly rare.

They named her after Percy's mother and allowed Jason to pick the middle name, which seemed to please the former praetor immensely.

And now, at three months she was quickly becoming a little treasure to them; plus, it warmed their hearts to see the twins take to their position of older siblings so lovingly, as they would bring her bottle from across the room or even fetch a fresh diaper when one of their parents forgets.

They were smart little things for sure.

Hera smiled at Zoe as she nursed Sally; the little baby greedily feeding from her mother. Clearly, another child had inherited Percy's monstrous appetite.

"Yes. It's Sally!" The goddess encouraged her daughter; allowing Zoe to gently run a chubby hand through her sisters' curly blonde hair.

She had Hera's golden brown eye color, and Percy's tan skin tone; not to mention the fact that she could already levitate a glass of water when she was upset.

The twins on the other hand, were developing their powers at a incredible pace. One thing that they could do was enhance another's power when emotional, which they had done to Apollo and enabled him to bring their birth mother out of that coma Zeus put her in.

Hera estimated they would be able to summon the ability at will once they got older and more controlled with their emotions, as her powers where mostly fueled by emotion. It wouldn't do them good to blow up their room every time they got upset.

Not to mention the fact that Asclepius deduced that once they reached the age of nineteen, they would stop growing due to the ichor in their body overwhelming the mortal blood; although, they still did not know if they would simply cease to age or if they would become completely immortal at the time.

Percy laughed as Luke threw down his large puzzle piece with a angry frown; pointing at the toy with an accusing finger, "Bad!"

Annabeth looked down at him, "What's wrong with mama's baby?"

"Bad!" Luke yelled; hitting the puzzle piece with his hand, "Bad! Bad! Bad!"

"It won't fit," Percy explained; muffling his giggles at watching his son's temper tantrum.

"Help him," Hera said, giving the son of Poseidon a look. "Don't just watch him throw a fit. He'll disturb Sally."

"Yes ma'am," the half-blood dutifully helped his son put the puzzle together, sating the irritated toddler.

Hera meanwhile turned her attention back to the newborn latched to her breast, and moved to cover herself when the baby unlatched and began to squirm. "Annabeth."

The daughter of wisdom obeyed and took her daughter from Hera, setting Zoe on the bed next to her so she could hold the baby easier. Hera stood up and walked to the closet after inspecting her shirt, which had gotten some breast milk on it when Sally coughed up after unlatching from her mother.

Annabeth set a towel over her shoulder, and propped the baby up to burp her; lightly patting her back until she heard the sound of a burp and following cough as the infant removed the extra milk from her body.

Sally squirmed and began to cry after she coughed up; her body not liking the uncomfortable sensation it produced. Annabeth gently soothed her, while Zoe watched silently; her head leaning against the blonde's lap, "There, there. You're alright. I got you."

It took a minute, but eventually Sally quieted down; her head lulled softly as the pulling of sleep eased her into a nap. Annabeth stood and deposited her into the cradle they had set up in the master bedroom, as Sally refused to sleep if she could not sense her parents within ten feet of her.

Percy smiled proudly as Luke set the final puzzle piece in place, his stormy grey eyes seemed to gleam in satisfaction as his little baby hands made sure every part was perfect.

He certainly was Annabeth's all right, Percy thought; sending a loving look to his beautiful girlfriend (soon to be fiancé, but don't tell her yet).

The son of Poseidon turned to his attention to the closet door, which still remained closed as Hera changed; he had been talking about marriage lately with Annabeth. It had always been one of their life-long goals, and now he really was going to propose soon.

And once Annabeth and he were engaged, they would ask Hera. It was how they planned it; they wanted to ask her as a couple, as a way to show their mutual want for her.

Percy's hands clenched and unclenched as he thought it over. There was more to the situation too; Annabeth and he also had to decide if they wanted to become immortal to stay with their goddess. Hera had offered to give up her immortality and become a normal human for them, but it was too dangerous. Monsters would do everything they could to kill her if they found out, and she was too important to Olympus as she was one of the elder Olympians.

So, it seemed they would have to find a way to convince the other gods to grant them immortality, since they knew Zeus would never do that.

The king had been getting on their nerves recently, as he had been doing everything he could to steal Hera back from them. And they refused to lose her, not after they almost lost her to the coma.

But they'd have to deal with his attempted seductions of their lover, and trust in her loyalty to them. They knew she'd never cheat, but they worried Zeus would trick her somehow; the same way he tricked her into marrying him in the first place.

Percy's grip tightened on the toy in his hand. He hated thinking about how Hera had been raped and forced into marriage with her rapist; he often had nightmares about it. Sometimes he watched as she was raped by Zeus, and no matter how much he screamed and struggled; he could never find a way to stop the thunder god.

Even worse, there were times he was the one raping her; when he was the one holding her down, thrusting into her tightness and feeling himself claim the goddess's virginity by force.

He always woke up with tears in his eyes, his pulse soaring and his stomach nauseous from what he did.

One time he told Hera about the dreams; she didn't speak at first, only hugged him and told him to not blame himself for a dream. The actual event happened a long time ago anyway, what's the use crying over spilled milk?

But Percy knew the rape had left scars on her conscious; sometimes when they'd make love she'd start crying for no apparent reason, and Percy would stop and comfort her until she reassured him she was okay. Annabeth would tell him of similar incidents, or of nightmares she would hear Hera cry about in her sleep in the rare nights they slept in different rooms for one reason or another.

The demigods came to realize how much Hera depended on them to keep her sane, and they swore to do all they could to make her happy.

His thoughts were interrupted when the brunette goddess exited the closet, a new T-shirt pulled on, and flopped back onto the bed after checking on Sally as she slept in her cradle.

Zoe giggled and climbed onto her mother's stomach; the tri-blood remembered when said stomach was swollen with her new sister, and it amazed the toddler to see the abdomen go back to it's original position.

She sat on Hera's tummy and gently patted the goddess on the cheek in an affectionate gesture, "Ma."

Hera grinned and sat up quickly; earning a delighted squeal when Zoe was pushed onto her back and tickled mercilessly.

The toddler shrieked, "No ma! No!"

The former queen faked a disappointed look, but laughed softly when Zoe attempted to tickle her mother's sides in a act of revenge.

The toddler was angry when he tickling didn't seem to affect her mother, but quickly clapped when Annabeth and Percy pounced on the goddess; tickling every inch of her sides in order to help their daughter out.

Luke, who had been placed next to his sister, clapped along with his twin as they watched Hera yelp with laughter and nearly cry as she was tickled tortured by her two lovers, "Okay! Okay! I give in! Mercy!"

The two half-bloods climbed off of her and pressed a kiss to their children's' forehead as Hera sat up and faked a glare at them, "Was that necessary?"

The only response she got was the giggles of both her twins and their sires.

* * *

"It's almost ready." Athena said; her arms were busy holding the squirming toddler known as her grandson, "Hephaestus estimates the rings will only take a few more days to forge."

Percy nodded and looked gratefully at the goddess, "Thank you Athena. I could of never gone through with it without your blessing."

The wisdom goddess sighed, "Well, you already have three kids with my daughter, and not to mention the fact that you two are hades-bent on keeping Hera within your grasp. It's not like I had anyway of stopping you from proposing to my daughter; and eventually you two proposing to my former step-mother."

"Still," Percy bit his lip. "It's good to know I at least got your approval."

"You fell to Tartarus for Annabeth, Jackson," Athena looked at her soon to be son in law. "I'd be a fool to not see your devotion to her."

"I appreciate it my lady," Percy promised; his hands clasped together tightly.

Athena hummed as she watched Luke play with her fingers once he settled in her lap, "They're very smart for their age. Not surprising considering their relation to me."

"Zoe is not your biological granddaughter," Percy chewed on his lip. "But I've never seen you treat her any different than Luke."

"Annabeth views her as her own," Athena mused. "So, I have no reason to not treat her as my own grandchild."

"You're very kind," Percy said; his eyes lighting up as he watched Luke tug on his grandmother's hair. "Very kind indeed."

Athena was silent for a moment, before she stared straight into the son of Poseidon's eyes, "Do you plan to treat Hera well? Does Annabeth treat Hera well? I know there was a time you could barely stand the sight of eachother, yet now you two host feelings for her that it makes Aphrodite squeal every time you walk past her."

"I will treat her well, Annabeth will treat her well. We have no reason not too," Percy's eyes dimmed. "She's been treated so horribly by Zeus in the past; it's turned her into a person she never wanted to be."

Athena watched as he clenched his fist and gritted his teeth, "We will _never _treat her like Zeus did. She means too much to us, and we don't want to lose her ever again."

"Your very wise Perseus," Athena nodded in acknowledgment to him. "But I warn you now; my father claimed he loved her too, and for a while he did. However, his own womanizing ways warped his views of marriage drastically, and he came to view her more as a prize. Someone he could bed repeatedly without consequence. He believed keeping her as queen would show the world how powerful he was, that he could win the favor of the most beautiful goddess on Olympus; and indeed it did."

"Why are you telling me this?" Percy questioned, although a wave of anger crashed through his mind at the mention of Zeus's ways.

"Because, he will fight to win her back," Athena warned. "He does not take kindly to losing her to a pair of _demigods _and he will do all he can to win her back. Like I said, he viewed her as a prize; a prize he guarded jealously, and will do anything to win back. It's only a matter of time before he goes back on his oath, and begins to pursue her once more. And I fear his methods may revert to his _older _ways."

Percy nearly seethed in anger right there, but instead he took a deep breath and smiled graciously at the goddess, "Thank you for telling me this. I will be sure to take precautions."

"You're welcome," Athena handed him Luke as the demigod rose to his feet, thanked her for her help, and promptly exited her palace.

A slightly worried look appeared in her eyes as she thought of her former step-mother, and Athena found herself praying her father gave up the hunt, "Oh Zeus, for once, can you just let this one go?"

The only response she got was the slight chill a breeze produced as it blew in from her open window.

* * *

"I'm worried about the king," Percy said; gaining the attention of both females as they sat and ate dinner.

Hera blinked and set down her glass, "What do you mean?"

The son of Poseidon swallowed nervously; tugging on his shirt collar, "How pushy has he been with winning you back lately?"

The goddess tilted her head in thought, "Flowers and cards mostly. Although he did spell out my name in the clouds a few times."

Percy seemed to shake slightly, "Nothing too aggressive right?"

Hera shook her head, "No."

Annabeth pushed her plate aside and looked at her boyfriend, "What's brought this on? We've known Zeus has been trying to win her back for months now."

The son of the sea god hesitated, "I talked with Athena today, took Luke to see her. She told me she worries Zeus may become more aggressive trying to win Hera back; told me she worries he might try some of his old ways."

Hera scowled so dangerously Percy was reminded of the first time they'd first made her mad, back after the battle of the labyrinth, "I don't think so. Tomorrow, I'm calling a council meeting. We'll get Zeus to swear not to continue courting me. I'm getting sick of it anyway."

Annabeth frowned when she heard the slight dip in Hera's voice, showing she was more afraid than she let on, "Don't worry Hera. Like you said; we'll get him to leave you alone."

Percy nodded and smiled at her, "It'll be like he was never here."

Hera tried to smile, but both demigods could see it was forced, "I hope so."

* * *

_**And it's done!**_

_**Expect the last chapter in two or so days!**_

_**Be sure to leave a review and tell me what you think!**_

_**Until the next time~**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**And it's done! This is the final chapter! The squeal should be out in a week or two, I'm still planning out what's going to happen.**_

_**AND BLOOD OF OLYMPUS IS OUT TOMORROW! HELL YEAH PEOPLE!**_

_**Ahem, sorry about that.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus. Just the plot of this fanfiction.**_

* * *

Watching the immortal gods arrive for the emergency council session was more nerve-wracking than Percy liked to admit; his right hand tugging on his shirt collar.

The last time they had stood before the council was when they presented their newborn daughter Sally, and announced that she was one of the rare born children with two sires and a godly mother.

Now it was different. Instead of standing in the center of the thrones, they now stood directly beside either side of Hera's throne.

Since separating, the goddess had switched throne positions with her sister Demeter. It hadn't originally been like this, however when Zeus had started trying to win her back; Hera had requested that her sister sit between her and their younger brother.

Demeter had agreed, and the thrones were switched. Yet even that couldn't seem to stop the thunder god, much to the marriage goddess's discomfort.

The Olympians were in full assemble; sitting in their full twenty foot height and looking around, inspecting their fellow gods as they sat in their iconic throne room.

"Why aren't we standing near the door like before?" Percy whispered upwards at Hera; his hands felt clammy as he clenched and unclenched his fingers.

Hera looked down at him and whispered back so that no one could accidently overhear them, "It is customary for the consorts of the Olympians to stand to the side of their thrones. Even though we aren't married it's the only way you could come inside an emergency meeting without Zeus's or your parents' permission."

Percy nodded and smiled up at the goddess, before masking his emotions and looking stony face as the king of the gods walked into the room.

Annabeth stiffened on the other side of Hera's throne when Zeus noticed the two demigods standing near his former queen; his nostrils flared in annoyance, but he bit his tongue when he saw the particularly dark look said former queen was giving him.

The god growled lowly to himself, luckily not noticing the other immortals rolling their eyes at his predictable behavior, and went to his throne, "Now, Hera. Why have you called an council meeting so suddenly? Some of us have better things to do."

Hera scoffed lightly; her hands pushing her hair behind her ear in a way that the two demigods always found adorable, "Well, this is actually about... you."

The gods looked surprised and switched their gazes back and forth between the two immortals. Zeus adopted a confused, yet slightly hopeful, look on his face.

Percy held back a snort, 'He probably thought Hera was going back to him or something.'

The demigod shook his head at the thought.

"What about me?" Zeus demanded; standing from his throne. "What have I done?"

Poseidon muttered something unrecognizable, but judging from the way the gods laughed and Zeus shot the sea god a nasty look, Percy guessed it wasn't anything flattering.

Hera stood from her throne, briefly clasping Demeter's hand before walking up to the sky god, "I want you to stop pursuing me."

Zeus growled, "Excuse me!? Who are you to tell me what to do?! You're going to come back to me eventually! You always have! Is it a crime for me to want my wife back!?"

"It is when she's with us now," Annabeth muttered to herself, grinning when she saw Demeter throw her a quick smile; the agricultural goddess accidently overhearing the demigod.

The Olympic Council all knew how protective Percy and Annabeth were of Hera; especially after she gave birth to Sally.

"I am not your wife!" Hera snapped; her eyes narrowing dangerously. "I divorced you. We. Are. Over. As such, I expect you to stop trying to win me back. I am happy with my life now, and I do not want you to interfere with it!"

"You had a great life before!" Zeus exploded; throwing his arms out in a gesture of impatience, "You were queen of the gods! You were married to _me_!"

"That was no great life," Hera interrupted; her voice cold and short. "I was constantly cheated on, and you wouldn't even let me have demigods of my own! Despite how much you knew I craved to understand them as the rest of you do, you forbade me from ever straying; you even threatened me with harsh punishment! After thousands of infidelities from yourself, you wouldn't even grant me the right to just _one _of my own."

The gods were silent. Their eyes widened when Hera spoke, and they shared uneasy glances as they recognized the beginning of another fight.

Zeus snarled, "You are the goddess of marriage Hera! You are forbidden to stray! You know the laws."

"And yet I still did!" Hera retorted; swiping her hand toward where Percy and Annabeth stood, "Being the goddess of marriage didn't stop those two from knocking me up! And you forget something very important _my king_."

The king of the gods let out an angry breath, "And what might that be?"

Hera got right up in his face; her brown eyes staring into his electric blue, "I. Am. Also. The. Goddess. Of. Motherhood. Of families and children; of what it means to be a parent. And you denied me for too long Zeus."

Said god stayed silent; his face an unreadable mask. Hera continued, a hard edge to her words, "I waited and waited for a millennia Zeus. I carried the false hope that you could change, but instead you disappointed me again and again. Your infidelities made a mockery of me! I wasn't a jealous goddess to begin with; I didn't even want to marry you in the first place! _You forced me into a marriage I wanted no part in!"_

Zeus seemed to choke on his words, instead of arguing he reached blindly for the goddess in front of him, "Hera..."

She recoiled from his hands; her eyes brimming with tears, "_Don't touch me! _Do you understand!? Don't ever touch me! I'm done with you! You _ruined _me!"

The other gods watched as Zeus clenched his fists, but Hera didn't give him a chance to respond, "I'm happy now Zeus. _They make me happy! _Can't you grant me this one small mercy?"

Everyone watched as the king of the gods seemed to struggle mentally; Annabeth had moved to stand beside Percy, their hands tightly intertwined.

Hera watched expectantly as Zeus seemed to make up his mind, turning his body half-way away from the sights of the others in the room, "_Fine. _If this is what you want, I cannot stop you. Go in peace with your lovers; I will no longer try to win you back, I will no longer court you. I swear on the Styx."

The atmosphere immediately relaxed; the other gods slumping in their thrones in relief. Aphrodite squealed as she watched Hera shrink to human size, and the two demigods beside her throne run and embrace her. Athena and Poseidon smiled, or in the wisdom goddess's case, nodded at their children; both happy that the problem had been relieved.

It took only a minute for Hera to flash them out of throne room, and back into her palace; the nymphs caring for the property while they were gone promptly bowed and exited the living room when they saw them appear.

Annabeth pressed her lips to Percy's; their kiss was loving and promising.

It was there Percy knew just what to do.

He dropped to one knee in front of the blonde, and pulled out the ring box; opening it and showing off the ring inside he had just received this morning.

It was a diamond ring, with a row of tiny emeralds wrapping around the main diamond; and tiny inscriptions of words filled with promise evident on the band. Hera backed up; a smile on her face as she watched the daughter of Athena gap at her boyfriend, "Percy...?"

"Annabeth Chase," the son of Poseidon gulped before continuing. "You've been by my side for more events than I can even remember. You've saved my life, and been my anchor to this world. You're the one who I've always known is special to me, and you're the one who captured the heart of the most beautiful goddess with me. You are the kind-of mother of my children, and I can't ask for anyone more perfect in my life. So I ask you this, will you marry me?"

Annabeth froze; her eyes filled with happy tears as she nodded once at her boyfriend, then out right laughed and jumped into his arms, "Yes Perseus Jackson! Yes! Of course I'll marry you!"

They stopped hugging and laughing long enough for Percy to slide the ring onto his now fiancé's finger. Annabeth admired the ring, turning to show Hera, "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Hera nodded, a small smile on her face, "It's beyond beautiful. Hephaestus made this, didn't he?"

Percy nodded, a mischievous smile on his face, "Yep. He made all the rings, and I asked Athena to help me design them."

This time it was Hera's turn to be surprised, "Rings? As in plural?"

The two demigods exchanged grins before Percy pulled out two more ring boxes, one sea green and the other a medium grey, handing the grey one to Annabeth, "Here you go wise girl."

Annabeth smirked at her fiancé, "Thank you seaweed brain."

Hera's jaw dropped as they fell to one knee in front of her, each half-blood grabbing one hand and pressing a kiss to it.

It was the daughter of Athena who started it off this time, "Hera. Goddess of marriage, family, motherhood, and many more. You are perfect in every way to us, and we hope you will allow us to ask you a very important question."

Percy followed Annabeth's words, "You've given us the chance to love you, to learn more about you, and to see a side of you no one has ever seen. You are the mother of our children, the light of our lives, and the possibly one of the greatest things for us to ever be blessed with."

"We know we haven't always treated you with the respect you deserve, especially in out rather troubled past, but I hope you can find it in you heart to allow us the great honor of becoming our wife."

The two demigods released the brunette's hands and opened the boxes, showing off the mysterious rings, and together they finished the proposal, "Will you marry us?"

"Oh my gods," Hera covered her mouth and gasped; she blinked furiously to fight back tears. "But, I thought I... I wasn't..."

"Did you think we'd marry and just leave you like some paramour?" Annabeth teased, a small smile on her face, "Like we've said before, you are too important."

Percy nodded and grinned at the goddess, "We've fallen in love with you. And I do believe marriage is appropriate to ask of you, considering your job."

"I..." Hera's eyes seemed to shine, "You really want me?"

"Always," the two demigods promised; a conviction in their words.

It was then that Hera smiled, "Then I guess 'yes' would be an appropriate answer."

The half-bloods smirked as they slid the rings onto the ring finger on each hand; a partially smug feeling at seeing their rings on her hands.

But there was dominantly a feeling of love at her accepting them, causing them to stand and pepper her face with loving kisses.

Hera allowed them to cocoon around her, only stopping them when she placed a possessive hand over their hearts, "I warn you though. I don't share."

Percy laughed while Annabeth smirked against the skin of the goddess's pale neck, "Neither do we."

* * *

_**Alright people, I'd like to thank all my loyal reviewers and readers! You guys are awesome!**_

_**Remember to be sure to leave a review telling me what you thought; I sure do love to read your reviews, especially since this is the last chapter of this story!**_

_**Sequel will be out in a week or two, I'm probably going to post two chapters first; then go back to one chapter every couple of days.**_

_**I'll see you all soon, kay?**_

_**Until the next time~**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hey guys! I just wanted to let you all know that the sequel is up! It's called 'To Grasp Our Future.'**_

_**Be sure to check it out if you enjoyed this story!**_

_**Until the next time~**_


End file.
